Pyramid Rising
by Brinkmess
Summary: Xigbar gives Luxord the oppurtunity of a lifetime; join his ranking in a murderous cult and become his partner, or die. Unfortunatly; Luxord isn't as grateful as he had hoped him to be.
1. Introduction to the Real World

Author's note- after wiki-ing the rating system; I've decided that this is suitable for you children. And so, after much work and rewriting; I've managed to recreate my sick little story, just for you. Romance is fun and all, there will be romance in here by the way; but having the joy of writing blunt violence is even better. I spent a long time trying to match character with another, all while making sure that everyone would fit well. So I hope you all like this introduction, and I hope you all leave me nice little reviews.

Disclaimer- Well; technically...hmm; I'm not quite sure what to say right now.

Warning- This story will contain violent scenes that may not be suitable for some of you. This story will also contian...yaoi. If you are uncomfortable with nay of these; you should probably just keep reading; I mean, one less fear for you to deal with right? You've been warned.

I will not have this story Censored...

* * *

-Pyramid-

Introduction to The "Real World"

The world is a very ugly place, and it is full of people who are just as bad.

The city is full of people. The people all have a place to go, even the homeless and lost have a destination. These people; they do not care about the one sitting, bumping into, or walking by them. They are just another face; sometimes less. They are not important to this person's story, who knows if this person will ever be seen again. They will never see this person again. Never ever; hello and goodbye. No, not even a hello; what a waste of speech that would be.

Morality.

The life of the person standing next to you; is it a life you would be willing to save? Of course not, why risk something of yours in order to save a complete stranger? They might not pay you back; they might not do a thing; you may even lose your own life. Saving someone's life, just caring about the life next to you; it is a good deed that may or may not bear you sweet fruit.

Do not save them; ignore them.

But in the middle of this crowded city is a huge building; a building that will state the opposite. This building spat the words justice, and its very appearance would tell even the dullest of man that he was to watch himself when near it.

Luxord leaned against the wall of the huge white and grey building oh so commonly labeled as the "Justice of Supreme Court". Typical pillars with typical huge long stairs with the very typical suited men and women walking to and fro from them. He was one of them; the suited folk. But Luxord paid no attention to these huge and true stereotypical formalities; as this was a part of his every day life. He had been to this huge building, many times before. It was his job to show up, his job to point and talk, his job to tell the truth. It was never his job to lie.

But why was Luxord leaning against the wall? What or whom was he waiting for? The day was late, and there was much to be done for our young hero. That's right; hero. Luxord was a hero. Unlike most of the robots that passed through this building; Luxord was not amongst most of them. Lawyers and judges and cops and criminal, even the victims; all of them were dirtied and they were all liars. Luxord's job was to tell the truth, he could not possibly lie. He had majored in criminal studies, so one would think he was quite a liar, but he did not lie. He was a simple psychiatrist; he studied mind over matter, and so lying was not something he could possibly pull off. True, there have been liars in the past, but when a doctor lied they risked having their pretty little certificate taken away; malpractice involves more things than messing up in surgery. If Luxord was going to lie, he better damn well know what he was up against.

But this does not answer why he was standing here. It answered who he was, as a man, what he did as a profession, and what he dealt with, as a man trying to pursue a profession. But it didn't answer why he was here, though one could now give a guess.

Well; for those who do not want to guess, the reason he was there, standing against the wall for what had to be a good two hours, was because our hero had, in fact; lied. He had lied and he had gotten away with it. And now he was waiting, waiting for the man who would soon walk through those doors, who would pass by him, and he would try to confront this man before it was too late to redeem himself.

He had been to the building many times. He was a huge key to whether or not this man, woman, child…whether or not they would be allowed to walk away free. He had the fun job of picking and choosing their fate. He would go into that brain, he would pick at it and he would be allowed to take his time, because such a huge decision must be made appropriately. And Luxord would never tell a lie, he had too much confidence in his choice, and for the longest time, he was on the "good" side. He would fight for justice and he would explain why this serial murderer did not deserve to go to the happy house. He had the fun of saying just because they weren't loved as a kid didn't mean they would be a killer when they grew up. It was a doctors words against a man who gang raped a teen. It was a man who spent years in a highly respected school, spending thousands and thousands to get the best education he could get…against an arsonist who lived in the ghetto and dropped out of college. He would always turn the jury inside out and he would have them eating out of his hands. And when he heard the words "guilty", you could bet Luxord would be smiling.

But today was different. No, yesterday was different, the case had not been today; it had been yesterday.

You see, although Luxord had been playing in the side of righteousness, the side of justice and loyalty; well, it didn't put all it should have on Luxord's table. That wasn't to say Luxord was low on funds; money was the least of his problems. But as time went by, Luxord grew…comfy, and as money came and went, he decided that he wanted more coming than going. So, about a month ago; when he was asked to, by two desperate catholic parents, to help them save their "confused" son from being sent away for life in prison, Luxord did the one act he had never thought he would do. He took it. He took the case and he asked the boy his questions and he looked up information in his books and he got paid by the hour. It didn't matter what the outcome would be; Luxord was not a lawyer, he got paid no matter what he did, no matter how he performed, no matter what. He realized this child was a lost cause; there was no cure for this boy. He would grow up to be a murder, a rapist if god was merciful, and he would evolve from killing cats and dogs to one who would stab an unlucky young college student who was just passing by. Luxord knew this, and for awhile he did not care. He even told the parent that there would be no victory for their son. He would get away with, if he was lucky, a slap on the wrist, but the odds were definitely against him. It did not matter that he was just eleven, or that he got good grade; the kid was, by all means, fucked.

But money was a cruel thing, and it made people do ugly things. Luxord was offered more money; the parents wanted him to say other wise. They wanted their little boy home and safe and away from the cruel world of the justice system. Luxord was only too eager to accept.

And he found just what he needed to get that boy away from jail. Sure, the kid would be getting counseling for a few years, but that was not so bad. Luxord wasn't going to be the one giving it, so it was not longer his problem; it was the psychiatrist who was gullible enough to take it. He was good to go, and he a huge nest of money in his bank, and he was just happy as a squirrel. But that was yesterday. Today was today and now he had to deal with the justice system once more. But the justice system was inside, and he was busy with a case of his own; so Luxord was stuck waiting for him to come out and he was waiting for that horrible speech to come. It would be long and oh so egotistical; especially considering who it would be coming from. He would have to give his reason as to why he did what he did, and although his reason was out of greed, he would not lie to this man. He could never lie to this man; there would be no point to it. But he knew he would not get away for his act; it was one thing when you were a lawyer desperate for a case; but when you always had a patient…when you always had a credit card to spare, there was just no real glory behind what he did. No; Luxord would have to take the scolding of a lifetime, and he would have to take it hard. All in the name of a friendship…so, at least to Luxord, it was not so bad.

"Luxord," a voice called from across the huge crowd of walking suits. Luxord looked up and stared at the wall of passer byes. From where he was he could spot a young blonde who was just about his age, and he could see her wave her hand and jump up and down as she tried ever so desperately to gain his attention.

"Larxene?" Luxord got up from the white wall and walked over, passing by the many suits and dress suits. He dodged the bodies and greeted the blonde whom he knew so well, but still rather puzzled by her surprise appearance.

Luxord stared and gave a smile to his dear friend. If not for her, he would not be so high on the pedestal that he now stood on. Behind the many victories of a man, there was always someone who was hard at work that was never seen. This was Larxene; a simple deputy in the line of duty. His best friend; a friend who was always recommending him, always by his side, helping and supporting him as he climbed his way to the top of the sick judicial world. But she was just a friend, nothing more to Luxord; and Larxene had come to terms with this long ago. And she was not the one he had been waiting for either.

"What are you doing here," she asked. She smiled her perky smile. "I thought you'd be at home-counting your treasures."

Luxord laughed. "No; not yet that is; I'm actually here on business."

"Business," Larxene asked with a rather curious look. She gave Luxord a quick glance and made note that he lacked any real material on him that he would need, if he were on business. He was dressed nice; but no professionally. If anything; he was a bit too standard today; he was only wearing the usual hundred dollar clothing. Nothing too fancy.

"You don't look like you're on business."

"Not professional business," Luxord said. "I'm here on a very personal matter." Luxord looked around the area and then back to Larxene. "Tell me; are you here with Xemnas?"

Larxene shook here head. "I came over to your place looking for you. When I didn't find you, I came here; I thought you had another case to attend to."

"I would never overwork myself that much," Luxord said with a smile. "I spent all bloody day in that hellhole of a room; I would possibly go insane if I attended another the next day."

"Ah, well," Larxene said. "So you're looking for Xemnas?"

"Yes," Luxord said. "I don't suppose you've seen him?"

"I actually have," Larxene said. "About a few minutes ago…don't tell me you were looking to talk wit him?"

"He…left, didn't he?"

Larxene nodded her head, sighing sadly. "The case didn't go so well apparently; and it was a real shame considering how bad of a mood he was this morning."

"That's probably my fault," Luxord said with a smile. "I tried against him yesterday."

Larxene's eyes widened in shock, not believing a word of what was told to her. "You did not!"

"I did," Luxord said. "I won too, in case you were wondering."

"I can't believe it, and here I was, about to congratulate you on a job well done too," Larxene said while giving her friend a frown. "I was going to take you out for a drink too."

"You can still take me out," Luxord said. "I don't see why we must have a change of plans; especially since I've missed meeting Xemnas."

"You know he's my boss; when he's pissed, everyone's pissed," Larxene said. She took a step away from Luxord. "I have enough on my plate to deal with at work, and now I have a prissy boss to add to my plate now."

Luxord frowned. Xemnas; a man that he had met about a few years ago; a meeting planned by Larxene of course. The two had kicked it off almost immediately and easily befriended one another. Xemnas was a detective; he had grown from the belief that evil would never prevail and that it would if nothing were there to stop it. He wanted to stop it; and he was a natural borne leader, so stopping it almost was too easy. True, the man had had those lost cases, but it was never a lost cause. He was sure to find a way to break the huge wall of infidelity. But when the time came, and he needed help from another; Larxene introduced him to Luxord. Xemnas was a bit unsure at first, as he was not one open up to new people, but Luxord was very much wiling to prove himself to the other. He was young and eager to help fight the "bad guys" and he would show Xemnas he was more than just a pretty face. He proved himself, many a time, and he eventually earned the others respect and friendship. It was great really, but like most things; greed took over and soon things would get ugly. Xemnas had been there; he had seen and heard the case. He wasn't part of it; he was merely invited by another. He saw Luxord and he couldn't help but be appalled by what he saw. Luxord knew this; he had managed to get a glimpse of Xemnas' disapproving face. There would be no pat on the back from Xemnas today.

Luxord was sure though, he was sure that it wasn't him being on the other side that had disturbed Xemnas so much. He was sure…he was positive that it was what he had said; that was what had made the other so upset and irritated.

Luxord had lied. He had searched and searched and he could find only one little thing that could save the child's life. And he used this deadly comparison to save the child from juvenile hall. He used this dangerous comparison, right in front of the other, and he got away from it. There was argument at first, he his statement was one that many could not help but question, but in the end he managed to beat the odds, and he won.

"So," Luxord said with a sigh, "I guess it would be safe to make the assumption that he was in a hurry when the two of you met?"

Larxene shrugged. "You must have really pissed him off."

"I did," Luxord said.

"What did you tell him," Larxene asked.

"I didn't say a word to him." Luxord began to walk off; there was no point in him being here anymore. Xemnas was long gone, he had spotted him and he decided to haul ass instead of talking with him. Xemnas…must have been upset. "It was what I said at the trial…that's what had unsettled him."

"What, you said something offensive at the trial," Larxene asked. "What was it that you said that offended him that much?"

Luxord stopped for a moment and let Larxene catch up with him. "I'll tell you if you buy me a drink."

"I wasn't ever going to not offer you a drink," Larxene said, walking ahead of Luxord. "A victory is a victory; and old habits die hard." She grabbed Luxord by the hand and pulled him away. "My cars over there; any place you want to go in particular?"

"Someplace close by to my condo," Luxord answered modestly. "I don't want you driving me home; not with your bad drinking habits." Luxord chuckled a bit.

"Hah hah…very funny," Larxene said. She let go of Luxord's hand now as he was following her on his own. "So…what did you say?"

"I compared the child to that of a murderous cult member," Luxord said with a shameful smile.

"Which one; Ku Klux, Nazis; the kid was white right?"

"Yes he was, but I didn't pick those," Luxord said with the same smile on his face. "Think…here; in America…think thirty years ago…"

Larxene turned around and stared shockingly at Luxord.

"You did not," she said.

"I did," Luxord said.

* * *

Alcohol was a man's best friend; screw the dogs. What good have they ever done to Luxord; well; aside from using their remains to prove a man guilty? No, alcohol was Luxord's best friend; it coddled him and told him everything would be ok, it helped him forget the bad, and it annoyed the hell out of him in the morning. Yup; that was a friend when you needed one. Since Luxord was feeling particularly crappy at the moment; being that he had spent hours against a wall' waiting for a man he would never come to see, the alcohol was doing its best to please him.

Larxene sat right next to him, talking away about the past week. It had been awhile since the two spoke to each other, side from the usual phone call. It really made the man think about his friendships with others. He had always been a rather social being, he found comfort in words and he looked for comfort in words. He was just so…surprised that it had been a whole week since he had spoken personally with the other. The calls were not too long; both had busy schedules; Larxene had to solve crimes with her partner…and he had to play games with people's minds and pretend to give a damn about the problems that they often complained about. Do you hate your mother? I think you hate your mother.

Luxord took another sip of the fancy alcoholic beverage that Larxene had ordered for him. Had she accomplished anything this past week? She prattled on about her love life; she went on about her friends and her relationships with them, but no word on a case or a trial, no information that would be deemed of importance. Such a shame really; he really liked it when she spoke about those things. He disliked hearing about her personal life; he didn't want her to get too close to him…_again_. Last time was difficult enough. But the women had her way and she kept on going and she would eventually ask him a question, and Luxord would answer. He always answered; he would pay attention to her when she spoke. Perhaps that's why she loved him in the first place; He listened, and the straight men didn't.

Luxord blinked and glanced over to the window that showed him the dark world. There were hardly any people about; a few young teens out to do not good…maybe a homeless person, a drug addict; but it was a rather calm and peaceful night. He had no idea what time it was, and he almost didn't care. He felt some of the strange feeling called sadness well up inside his chest. He took another swig.

"Are you upset," Larxene asked suddenly. Luxord turned to her and gave her an odd look. He was sober enough to detect the innuendo that she was giving him. Larxene simply took a sip of her flavored liquor and smiled. "He'll forgive you…he always forgives."

"I don't need that kind of sympathy," Luxord muttered. "You think I need to hear that he won't hate me forever? I do not need to know that."

"You sound like you do, and you show it as well," Larxene said.

"Whether or not he forgives me will not affect a thing." Luxord sank into his seat and sighed. "He has a different idea of what…"

"…Would you rather me say that he's gonna be pissed for one hell of a long time," Larxene asked. Luxord glanced at the girl with a strange look. "Well; you did compare a simple animal killing to that of…"

"_Pyramid_," Luxord finished the sentence.

"Yes," Larxene said. "I'm actually shocked you went that far."

"You wouldn't believe how much homework I'd do, just to make an extra penny," Luxord said. "I swear; I'm no better than the common prostitute."

"Really; you're really going to compare yourself to that," Larxene asked. She shook her head and laughed at the idea.

"Better than Pyramid," Luxord said with a smirk.

"A murderous cult…said to date back thousands of years," Larxene muttered. "They killed thousands of innocent people…and you hypnotized a jury to see a ten-"

"He was eleven," Luxord corrected.

"Whatever the age," Larxene said. "You can't compare a kid who killed several cats and dogs, who never killed a human in his entire life; to a member of a Pyramid."

"Well…I did," Luxord said. "And, by the way; the boy threatened to kill his neighborhood friend with a pocketknife." Luxord sighed and glanced at his half empty glass. "He almost got her too."

"Each member in Pyramid killed several innocent people a month," Larxene said. "And you know, just as well as I know, that if you added the deaths from each member…"

"Oh Larxene; you know they never figured out how many lives they've claimed," Luxord said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Besides; what is the point in adding; they never caught all the members."

"You believe that too," Larxene said.

"Thirty-two people are hardly enough," Luxord said to Larxene. He downed the rest of the alcoholic beverage and sighed. "I believe that they are…just out there."

"Just out there," Larxene muttered. "Waiting…planning, preparing to start over?"

"I have no idea," Luxord said. "Thirty years is a long time to plan."

"They did lose thirty members," Larxene said with a smile. "And it takes time to make new ones."

"I doubt the remaining members are all busy procreating," Luxord said with a rather perverted smile. "Though I did learn that their better members were the ones born into the group." Luxord stared at the empty glass. "Give a kid a gun, tell them to shoot, give them a piece of candy," Luxord smirked, "and you have a murderer in the making."

"What about those that were brought into the group," Larxene asked.

"What about them," Luxord asked.

"They were just as bad," Larxene said, "the outsiders..."

"They were," Luxord replied. He got from the seat. "I guess they were just…crazy."

"Crazy," Larxene asked. She got up from her seat and followed Luxord out.

"Yes," Luxord said. "The ones born into the group didn't have much of a career option, but the ones who were brought in; they could've chosen death or escape."

"I don't think it's that easy," Larxene said. She split away from Luxord, but stopped last minute and turned to him. "You need a ride."

"I live just a few blocks away," Luxord said. "Besides, you had…_how_ many drinks again?" He smirked playfully at her.

Larxene threw her keys at him, but Luxord caught it, to her dismay. "You suck," she said, "give me back my keys." Luxord threw the bunch of keys back to her.

"Thanks for the drabble," he said with a somewhat drunk smile.

"Thanks for listening to the drabble," Larxene said in reply.

Luxord shrugged.

"Luxord," Larxene said suddenly. The blonde turned and faced the other.

"Yes," Luxord asked.

"Get over it, ok," Larxene said. Luxord stared at her, his expression blank with slight confusion. Get over it? Get over…him? Larxene got into her vehicle and turned on the engine, quick to make a speedy getaway. Luxord simply stood there, quietly thinking to himself as the car passed him by.

He was not some helpless creature of love. He knew better than to play in that dangerous field, especially with his orientation. He knew better…but had he fallen?

Luxord shook his head. No, he was not that simplistic. He walked on, knowing exactly where to go. He did not fear the dark, even thought it was the middle of the night in such a heavily populated city; he had nothing to fear. He had never had a reason to fear. Most cops and detectives; they always had to fear; on duty or not. This world was a terrible place to live in, and this city was an example of a dog eat human world. Not dog eat dog, that would be a compliment to the atrocious acts that were conspired every day. Four years of talking to child rapists and wife beater had taught Luxord an important lesson in this. The world was an ugly place. The people who lived in it were just as ugly. There were only a selected few who had escaped this fate; he was not one of them. Xemnas was running from it; running and fighting the ugly, but he would eventually fall to its fate; all cops did. They all learn that there is no real thing such as justice.

Luxord turned a corner; his mind now glued to Xemnas. The man was pissed at him and it bothered him so much. He had become just another coin collector in the world of the almighty "Justice of Supreme Court-my-ass" and now he was paying for it.

Larxene…was she one who also escaped the fate? She knew there would be loses and she accepted them; did that make her like the rest?

Luxord could've thought about this for hours. A brilliant mind meant a just as equal thought process. But Luxord would not have time to think about this; he would never have time to think about this thought. Not tonight, not tomorrow night, nor the night after that. It wasn't that he did not want to; that he didn't want to come to some sort of negative answer, he wanted and liked to think about things. Luxord had thought he could solve any problem, no matter how complicated the question be. But Luxord wouldn't answer this question, why, well; because he would be out cold. A quick blow to the head, from the side where the skull wasn't so thick, was all it took to have Luxord drop to the floor, unconscious and limp. He had no idea what had happened. He hadn't had the time to realize it. And so he was gently picked up by the figure, who was so graciously aided by another, and the two unknown beings carried him until they reached the vehicle that belonged to them. They put him in, taking much care into the process, and when all was said and done; they drove off.

Thirties years is a very long time to plan and wait; you need someone just as ugly to plan alongside with you.

* * *

And there was chapter zero. We have Luxy being taken away, and what will happen to him? Do you really even care? Do you want to leave a review? I want you to leave a review...


	2. Welcome to the Blind Eye Room

Author's note-Hmm, yes. Another chapter-and I actually had to work on this. Changing lines…hard to do. But you'll all get to meet the next bunch of characters-and you'll probably learn to hate/love just as much as I have. For those who are actual Luxbar (is that what they're called) fans; be very patient. This story has a lot of fucked up moments…but love will find a way…sort of …not really…blood.

Disclaimer-I don't own the KH characters… But I own all the characters they represent.

Warning-this chapter may include stuff that is blah blah…violent. Also; there are some really hateful words in this chapter. I'm no hater; but I just wanted to warn you about the words. No real graphic violence in this chapter-just Luxy thinking too much.

* * *

-Pyramid-

Welcome to the Blind Eye Room

Dreaming is an odd thing, an odd trait that only the higher mammals contain. Why we posses this ability is still unknown to us; but what we can conclude is that is does hold some importance. In order for us to dream, we must be of a higher intelligence; those too low on the food chain hardly sleep, let alone achieve REM while sleeping. For humans to be able to dream just shows us how much we have evolved from the simply primate that beat others with a stick. But this is not too say that we will not do the same.

Any how; Luxord was asleep, and he was dreaming. This was not unusual to say the least; people dream all the time; even at Luxord's age where he would slowly leave the wonderful world of REM and enter a much lighter version of sleep. But he dreamt; and what he dreamt of was nothing to odd either. He was, in his opinion, not to us; was having a bad dream; maybe even a nightmare. You would not know this if he told you, as you would not understand what his version of a bad dream was. He dreamt of an incident; one that had happened two years ago. He was still young and innocent to the rules of the world; and he was asked, by Xemnas; to do a huge favor for him. He was only too pleased to accept the offer; he would not displease the older man. And without much thought; he accepted and didn't even bother to find out what it was. How bad could it be; how awful or hard of a task could Xemnas had placed upon him? Luxord could interrogate and he could ask questions; it would not be too hard. But could he handle what was in store for him; could he handle yet another look at the ugly world that he was born into?

Luxord had spoken to rape victims. It was something he was required to do as he studied at his all too pretentious university. You had to talk to them; if you can't handle the talk then you were not made for the job. Horrible things happen, and it was his job to try to fix them. So he had spoken to these victims, and he found out, as he drove and spoke to Xemnas on the phone; that this was his duty. He was unsure; he felt uncomfortable; as anyone would, to speak with someone who was hurt in such a way. He had thought it wouldn't be too much of a job though, anything for Xemnas after all. But as he did his job, before what was to happen of course; he had to admit that the rapes were something to be sick of. They had started out at a decent age; but they seemed to be getting younger and younger, and when Luxord went over to the hospital and was greeted and escorted to the room of the victim; he would come across his youngest. Sixteen years old; young and still full of hopes and dreams; this is what he was to talk to. A child. And it was then when the job ahead seemed to be much more difficult. He had never done this before; he had never spoken to one so young yet. And what made it worse was that Xemnas was asking him to do this for him. Luxord almost walked out of the room at that point. Had Xemnas not seen the child? No…no he hadn't. This was something he could not yet do; he was not that experienced yet? How could he ask this…how could he ask?

Where did they touch you?

Did you know them?

Did you fight back?

Luxord detested the very thought of this. But he would refrain from complaining; he had been asked to do something and he had agreed to do so. He would do his job. It did not matter about money back then; and as long as justice was served Luxord thought it would be ok. The lovely life of ignorance; even it had a grasp on Luxord.

But entering was not the hard part; it was getting the other to speak. They were always so upset; they never wanted to talk, they always blamed themselves. They never wanted to hear it. They were so afraid, so afraid that they would shut themselves away from the others around them, no matter who they are; friends or family or doctor. And now Luxord was going to have to try to get this young one to talk. It was so hard. But Luxord was careful; he approached the bed, not finding unusual that the patient was almost completely covered in the hospital bed sheet. They did not want to be seen, this one was the same. The body was filthy…it had been touched by something dirty. Don't look at it. But Luxord could see the small amount of bare face; eyes watching the world carefully to make sure that the monster did not arrive, he could see the two eyes despite the bandages that covered it. This poor soul had been cut on the face; and not only would they have emotional scares, but this one would have a physical scar…perhaps for the rest of…of _his_life. Luxord was careful to not be too loud; he was quiet but he made sure to walk in front of the other and to make his presence known. He could see the reddened eyes of the young boy; red and tears stained behind all those bandages. He could see some of the messy, unkempt hair and he could see hate and fear littered all over this boy. And he could see those empty eyes; those eyes that seemed to be recalling the process over and over again. The eyes saw everything, and they would reel the memory over in the boys mind. He stared at those eyes. Luxord felt it, this unaccountable amount of fear build within him. Why would someone ruin a young child's life? Barely in high school, and now he would have to live with the horrible memories for the rest of his mortal life. And Luxord would have to tell him that suicide was not the way; he would have to live with this terrible memory, and he would have a scar to look at everyday, and it would be a reminder to what had happened.

This was the nightmare. It was at this time that Luxord began to truly see, as many of his kind do; that some people are just sick. Really sick. They are sick people; people who hurt and rape are sick. Sick in the head, the soul. No; there is no soul for one who would find this pleasurable. Who could rape someone and think it acceptable? But this was a child...and it was just so much worse. A young child that would lose all meaning of truth and trust; he would never be the same. Luxord wasn't ready for this. Nobody ever really is; and they never are because they know once they live up to it, there is not going back.

Never.

* * *

Luxord woke up with what had to be the migraine from hell. At first he thought it was a result of alcohol; but the amount he drank was nothing compared to what he had been known to engulf. His liver could have easily handled this amount; let alone his brain. He rubbed his head and groaned when his hand made contact with the side. Bruised. He rubbed it gently and sighed. What a long night…

But this thought was immediately cut short when a horrible realization came to; he was not at his home. He felt the floor beneath him, cold and hard, smooth concrete. This did not belong anywhere within his sanctuary. He looked around; trying desperately to make out what was around him in the darkness. Black, black; black all over the room. Luxord felt the concrete once more; making sure this was exactly what he was feeling. Still smooth, still cold and still very unfamiliar to him. Luxord moved a bit, trying to find steadiness despite the headache. It was difficult to do; but he managed to stand himself up. He could feel the wall; smotth as the floor and just as cold and unfamiliar; and as he did he could feel the gravity of the situation grow. Where was he? How did he get here? Why was he here? Where was here? Luxord closed his eyes; a bit sick as he discovered that the room was darker with his eyes open than it was shut. He tried to recall everything that had happened during the day, yes; he had to remain calm. This may be a dream…this may be some sort of prank; this may be a ton of different things; but it surely is not something horrible. This must be a dream….why else could he not see? Yes; that had to be it, nothing else could possibly explain his current situation-if it was a situation to begin with.

A bad dream; one after the other. Things like this happen all the time. He thought this may be real; the walls and the cold floor-but it was not. A sick and strange dream that his mind created because he was not in the right mind during the day; he had been stressed since waking up, and now he was stressing in his sleep. He had worried over Xemnas and now he was dreaming this odd dream. It was just a bad dream…nothing else.

Luxord sighed and sank back to the floor. Why would he come to such a thing? Would his mind not be over what had caused him so much worry in the first place? Was this a dream at all? No; it had to be a dream, after all; what else could it be?

But…was it? Luxord immediately began to doubt his own thought. One would question whether or not he was in a dream, but then he would not be dreaming at all. Dreams get stranger the deeper you go; but the deeper you go the more you accept. Your mind becomes tangled in your own imagination, and it accepts this all as if it were something normal. He was not in a place of acceptance; nor was he able to find reason as to why he was dreaming this at all. He could feel the wall; he could sense as if things were real, but in dreams-no matter how real they feel, you cannot truly grasp it. It is not real…

Luxord coughed nervously. He blinked and looked around once more. His eyes were beginning to adapt to the dark surroundings-and what he saw was not all too promising.

He could make out something on the other side of the wall; something sticking out of the wall, and a whole bunch of it too. Luxord was unsure of what it could be at first, but somehow, someway; he found himself taking steps closer to the other side. He, carefully, touched the thin object; it was…paper. There was paper on the wall. Further inspection told him that it had been taped, and that there was writing on it as well; he could not read it though. It was too dark and his eyes could not make out the shapes. Luxord stared at this disturbing site; there was something very wrong going on. He looked around, and he could see just how small this room was. It was a room; just slightly bigger than a bedroom, not too big…but still not too small. He took a step towards the middle and as far as he could tell there were no exits. No exits; that meant no way out. No way out; that meant a problem; especially for a Luxord. This…

Was this a dream?

Luxord took another step and noticed something in the far corner. He was unsure at first; but he decided to also inspect this as well. He took another step; there was a chair. One more step; something was on this chair. He stopped and stared at the horrific object that…that was watching him. A camcorder- and it was on. He could barely tell; but there was a dim light coming from the object; he was being recorded. Luxord took yet another step-he was close enough to touch it. Luxord grabbed the object; not all too worried for some reason at this point as curiosity had grabbed hold of him. He lifted it up and inspected the suspicious object. He could tell it was on now; the dim light flickered in the darkness; it seemed to just barely be functioning. He moved it around and tried to turn on other modes, trying to unlock something within the item, but it held no avail. Either this camcorder was broken beyond belief…or he was more messed up than he thought he was. Broken things in your dreams usually meant something…a doll would mean loss of innocence, a picture might represent family problems…but a camcorder-he wasn't all too sure. But then came yet another question-why was this so? Why would this be here-in a room with taped paper, with a chair and no doors? Why was there no door in the first place; it made no sense for it too be dark and have no door; the ideas clashed with one another, or at least what he was told when he was at school. Why was there paper with writing if he could not read it, what would be the point? Dreams were supposed to be strange and unrealistic; but everything here did not make sense to him. He could read dreams, even his own; but this was just a mess. Random objects in a dark room with no meaning whatsoever. What was going on?

And as if to answer all his questions, light filled the room, and Luxord was able to see. He squinted his eyes; they had adjusted to the room's darkness, and although the light was emitting from only a few light bulbs and those light bulbs were dimly lit up as it is, as well as the fact that the light coming from only one side of the room; it was rather hard on the man. He looked at the light bulbs, fixated on them. He had not noticed them at all while he had made his first inspection of the room. But there was light now, and this could be the answer to all his questions. Of course; not all answers are as nice as one would often hope for them to be.

He could see the sheets of paper, and he could se that they were in fact taped on to the wall. The bottoms were hung loose; only the tops had been taped, small pieces of tape…they almost fluttered in the small room. The only thing with movement; aside from him. They did have writing; every single sheet had either a word or a strange shape to it. Luxord frowned and felt his heart race as he stared at the many sheets that were scattered on the side. The writing was crude and looked as if it had been done in a hurry; and it had been written with something…something that looked a lot like dried blood. Luxord stared, frightened; at the disturbing scene; not all too sure how to react to it. He put the camcorder down on the chair; that he could tell was old and uncared for, and he walked slowly to the wall with the paper. It was dried blood; the messy brownish-red that only dried blood would have. It was written in such a way that Luxord felt himself growing more and more frightened by the second. The words were sloppy and scattered amongst the paper, and the shapes…he could not recognize. Luxord grabbed a sheet and pulled it from the wall; he stared at the sheet; the word was upside down and backwards…but he figured what it spelt in a few seconds, and it made him sick to his stomach;

**WELCOME**

He let the paper fall to the floor. The idea that this was a dream was no longer with him; not because of what he had read, but because of what he had seen. The spot where the paper once stood; where the paper was; it had a marking behind it-something painted into the dark grey concrete wall. He touched the cool wall and let his nail try to scrape away at the black that covered the wall in the particular area. Nothing came of it…but it did tell him something; this was real. This had to be real because there was no way he could come up with this on his own. Luxord grabbed another sheet, and he ripped it from the wall. Like the one before it; there was more black. Something had been decorated into this wall; something that was to be hidden.

But what?

There came a loud crack; and them the sounds of mutter. Luxord nearly jumped as he heard the sounds of talking now fill the room. He looked up and stared at the ceiling where the origins of the sound were coming from. He stared up at the highly decorated eye that filled the ceiling, not really taking much notice to its red and green color, nor the gold writing that surrounded it. It also had strange shapes circling it-the same as the ones that were on the paper-but Luxord did not see this; he could only stare at the center; were the pupil would be. He could see it stick out just a little' the voice box, and he knew this was where the voices were coming from.

"**Your awake-bout time-hmmm…."**

What was going on? Luxord listened to the voice that was now filling the room. He was being watched right now…this person knew this. And he; he sounded like a man, was watching him….he slept and he moved about the room…he was watching him all this time.

"**What does she see in you-you look like one of those prissy kinds who's never had to lift a finger in their whole life-"**

Luxord walked until he was right under the voice box; he kept on staring at it. Was this person watching him now? He had to be- he was.

"**No-no-you mustn't go under this-we can't properly see you right under-"**

Luxord's eyes widened and he turned to the camcorder that lay on the poorly cared for chair. He was being recorded?

"**-Move please-you need to move-we can't get a proper examination with you standing where you are-"**

Luxord paled. This was all too real-the touch and the sound; and the fear.

He panicked. Not the best of choices; but it seemed reasonable at the moment. Something simply was not right.

"**-Oh-not so calm now, are you? Bout time you freaking realized what was going on-I seriously was afraid that you were going to do absolutely nothing-I fucking hate doctors-they think they know everything-but they don't-"**

Luxord felt a spinning sensation take root inside of him. Oh no, no, no, no; this could not be real, something like this did not happen.

"**-Are you listening-you are awake-Hmmm; ok then; lets get this show on the road-"**

Luxord moved, not because the voice told him too, but because he actually needed to find a way out now. This was real, no doubt about it, and he had come to accept this quite well. But accepting this situation as something he must bear with; not so much. He was trapped, in a room decorated by possibly some sick psycho, and now he was this psycho's plaything. Was it a patient of his…no he did not recognize the voice. Maybe someone who didn't trust his kind, he had said he didn't like doctors…right? No…this could not be happening to him. Oh, god, no this was not happening.

"**-We have rules here; and you need to follow the-you do not follow…"**

Luxord sank to the floor.

"**-you will **_**die**_**. You will listen to the rules I am about to give you-"**

Luxord closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"**-You are not allowed to touch the camcorder from here on end-if you do-"**

Luxord opened his eyes and stared at the room. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"**-you will **_**die**_**. You are allowed to remove the sheets of paper, and you may ask any questions you feel the need to ask-but you should note that you probably not receive any response-"**

Luxord wiped away the tears and pulled himself up. There was a way out. He stared at the odd door that he, for some odd reason, did not notice until now. It was the same color as the room; it blended in so well…

"**-if you try to escape-you will die-oh; and don't bother with the door-it's fucking locked okay? You ain't getting out that easily-"**

No way out; he would die in here. They never let them live; they said they would; they would play their stupid mind games and they would get the victim to believe whatever they wanted them to. But Luxord knew this was true; he knew he would be killed either way, some sick twisted way.

"**-But by all means-feel free to do as you please; cry, scream, yell up at the wall-we need to get a proper examination after all-"**

What a sick fuck; Luxord stared helplessly at the door that was probably bolted shut, there was no way out. They would watch him and wait for him to snap, to break and beg for his life…

"**-Oh and please refrain from the action of self mutilation or attempting suicide-I **_**swear **_**to gods I will break you and make you wish you hadn't done that-don't you FUCKing do that-"**

Suicide? Hah; Luxord was better than that. No; he was better than all of this. He was sophisticated; he had undergone years of testing and writing bloody essays; he was so much better than this. He would not let them win. He knew death was a serious problem; it would be a huge possibility by the end of the day…but he knew he could not let them win. This room; a crazy decorated this room. Crazies grow bored, they will not let him live long; he wouldn't have to worry about being used in some sort of degrading way. They will make him suffer; but he sure as hell wasn't going to act in front of their stupid camcorder. He would not give them the pleasure of the day.

"**I will FUCKING KILL you-you here me?! I have a lot of things to do, and I was assigned to watch your fucking faggot piece-of-shit ass!-"**

Luxord couldn't help but stiffen when he heard that word. That awful word…he hadn't been called that word in such a long time. He was good at keeping it a secret…but that was not the point.

"**HA-HA-HA-look at your face-"**

They…how long was he being watched? A day, a few weeks; a month or even more? Why…would they know? It couldn't have been a blank statement. Where did he come up with that?

"Why," Luxord asked out loud.

"**I swear-what were they thinking-"**

Luxord looked around the room; there were answers to be sought. He was not dealing with what he thought he was. These were not the usual insanities that walked the streets. This had to be someone who did their homework. This person…

When you added it all up; the rooms, the voice box and camcorder, the time of kidnapping; it was all pretty well thought up of. He had to give credit where it was deserved. This deserved. The markings on the paper; the pictures…where had he seen them before? They were familiar, but his mind was not capable of properly seeking out the answer. He was too nervous. Too scared for his own life.

Why him-why not someone else?

"**-Letting a blue-eyed outsider into our ranking system-I mean-it's just FUCKING sick!"**

Luxord turned to the voice box. What…did it call him? An..._Outsider?_

"**I probably shouldn't worry though-you'll probably be killed before the end of the day-He'll see you and there's no way he's gonna take you under…yeah-you're fucked."**

Luxord didn't pay attention. He hurried over and removed another sheet of paper. Not one with writing, but one with that strange picture. He examined it carefully; trying to make out what it was, he knew he had seen this before. The blood, and the way it was drawn; it made it difficult to tell, but after a moment of thought; as well as the words the voice box had called him…

He dropped the paper. No…this was not real, it simply could not be what he thought it meant.

Hieroglyphics.

Luxord stared at the wall, and one by one; began to remove a sheet of paper. He was in no hurry; despite the growing desperation inside him. He ignored the voice; he let it go on in some stupid speech; he ignored its taunting about the papers. He didn't care what it had to say anymore; he was going to die anyway. But he needed to see how he was…and this would definitely tell him. Please…please don't be it….don't be it. Nobody wants to dies that way….nobody wants that to be their final memory. He removed it one by one, until all the pages were scattered amongst the floor. He stared and placed his hand on his discovery. Smooth as ever; black…with red in the middle.

A giant pyramid; black all over; and in the middle was the red, all Seeing Eye.

It would hold no meaning to many; those who looked at their dollar bill would assume this was a mistake; as the eye was never in the middle. But Luxord stared at the center of the pyramid; staring at the red eye with the black pupil. To him; it held great meaning. It meant he was going to die; it would be painful and slow and he would not ever leave this room again. He would die here, and nobody would notice.

Pyramid…

They got away with thousands of deaths…he would surely become just another number. Luxord felt his whole body shiver in fear. He had seen…so many pictures…the things they did. They broke into the torture room…and they took all sorts of pictures of the things they used. He saw bodies…he saw the terrible condition they would be left in. Decapitated and hung upside down, the juices from the inside slowly leaking out of the hole that was the remains of the neck. A whole body was skinned and all the internal organs were removed; while the victim was alive-the autopsy report showed that no medication was used-they had felt it all; the ripping sounds and the awful pain of flesh being removed. The poor soul probably didn't die until the organs were slowly removed-one by one…in the crude ancient Egyptian style.

Luxord backed away from the picture that was radiating from the wall. He glanced up at the ceiling where the even bigger, colorful version of the eye was- glaring at him; listening and mocking him so. Why him-well; why now? They killed anyone; there was no particular favoritism in the eyes of the Pyramid. If it walks, talks, and has hopes and dream; go and kill it. Stab it; shoot it, lynch it and let the blood drain from the body. Let the blood fill the tub and use it to paint the walls. Asian or African or Hispanic; it did not matter-just another creature to rip apart and let the intestines fall through. Go ahead and break the jaw, let the tears fall and hit them across the head with a bat. Let the brains splatter into a pink and grey mess; the lumpy matter will look good on the wall-matches the blood you painted on not too long ago.

Luxord, at this point, no longer seemed to care about much of anything. There was nothing left to care about. He would be murdered. He would be dead by the end of the night. They would kill him; and they would enjoy it and get off on it because that's what they were programmed to do. Mindless killing machines…with a heartbeat; the worst kind of weapon in the world.

More tears ran down his face. Fear had taken hold and was now in control. But Luxord kept his silence; he couldn't let them see fear in him. They'd wait and take their time if he did. They'd grow bored if he was silent; they would hurry up with him.

Luxord sank to the floor and held his breath. Keep quiet; don't them hear you-don't make a sound!

No more voice box.

Luxord kept his breathing as silent as possible. Don't make a sound, don't make a sound; let them hurry up and finish the job.

"No…"

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die at all; and he didn't want to be brutally murdered either. He had so much going for him; he had everything that had managed to keep him comfortable; maybe too comfortable. Is that why they chose him? Did they want him to beg-to bargain for his life? No; they were not like that. Money meant nothing to them. Power…they had all the power in their hands. They had the power before; they got whatever they wanted; the United States would never negotiate with terrorists…unless they had the right hostage…they always did. They had the power and they would be rewarded with weapons and any necessities; and then they killed the hostage. Luxord was a hopeless cause at this point. He was not worth the time or energy to be a hostage. He was not wealthy enough to gain an extra day of life. He had nothing they could possibly want…even if he did; they probably already took it. They had there ways…so many ways.

"No…no," Luxord whimpered in a very pathetic whine. Not him! Somebody else; but not him!

Thirty years…

They couldn't be doing this; it's been thirty years!

Zodiac never came back…

Why are they doing this? This shouldn't be happening. They were supposed to be long gone; far away in some distant place where they did not have to worry. Did they ever have to worry though? Even when they lost thirty members; was there ever a time of falter?

"Not me," Luxord said as he tried desperately to not hyperventilate. Got to stop the tears; don't let them see you.

Just waiting…waiting to gather enough followers and then…

* * *

Luxord knew there was always a chance of escape. Nobody, at least from what he had read; had ever escaped. But this did not mean it was impossible. The books; they mentioned that many of the survivors; those that had been rescued on the day they were taken away- they all had to be counseled for…for many years. Some were still getting treatment. So…maybe somebody did escape; but kept their silence for safety. This was a possibility. He might be able to escape this; he was smarter than them; he could outwit them. What he lacked in strength he had in many other categories. He would not let them torture him so easily!

"**Twenty minutes…"**

He blinked and remembered where he was. The voice box had been doing that for awhile now. What was going on…?

But it was this that had brought on the thought; the chance of escape. Something was going to happen, very soon now. Luxord knew this would give him an option. He knew this wouldn't be the first time; that others before had tried to run-and he knew his chances were terribly low. They were never alone. If he was so lucky to bypass the one who would enter the room…what were the chances of him passing by another? Could he really make it to the surface, unharmed and safe?

No…probably not.

But…wasn't the chance of making it worth it enough to try?

"**-You've been sitting there for almost three hours-and you've done nothing of the sort. Not very good on your part-"**

Ignore him…he is immature and is only trying to mess with you.

"**-He's going to watch the video-if your looks don't piss him off your **_**shitty**_** attitude will-"**

He must be young-with his voice and his cocky attitude; this member mustn't be too old. They have been making new members…sick.

"**-You think sitting around will impress us? You think you're the only one to remain calm under pressure?"**

Ah, so they've been killing for a while now. And this would make sense; can't train a child to be a killer without something to prey upon first.

They're watching you-somehow they know what you're doing. The camcorder…no; they couldn't possibly reprogram that to do such a thing, it has to be something else. They are watching you…

"**You're running out of time…"**

Luxord looked up and stared at the eye. Gold and green and a coppery red; and the voice box that would be a pupil; was there a camera hidden behind this? Luxord stared and looked at it, inspecting it as best as he could. The voice had said that the camcorder could not record him properly from this point of view. Luxord glanced over to the corner where the object lay. That wasn't right. It should be able to…as long as it lay on the chair; it would be able to perceive him in most of the areas of the room. If anything; it would lack a good view of him if he were closer to it; it couldn't see his facial expression…and that would be the icing to the cake for all murderers. The frightened expression. There was a hidden camera in the room.

Luxord stared down and checked himself. He had all his clothing on; and nothing seemed to be out of place. Keys and wallet were gone-but that was to be expected. His coat was gone too; but it was a heavy article of clothing…it could be seen as protection to one with the right mind. So it was also to be expected that they remove it. But was anything added to him?

Where was the camera?

"**Ten minutes…"**

"Where…," Luxord muttered. What would be the point of him finding it? How would knowing its location help his chances of survival?

Luxord glanced over to the wall where the marking lay. He had seen it before; in the books. The black pyramid with the red eye; the representation of the cult; their own little sign-and to think it was made by a fan... You could look from the side; and it would appear that the eye was still watching you. It was an illusion. The eye would follow you where ever you went, and you would think "how creepy"; it was a perfect picture. Simple; but absolutely frightening. But cameras, unless you are willing to go all the way out with your credit card; not all of them can move along and stare at whatever moves. This camera…it was probably fixed into place…and it was probably looking off to the side; just a little. Why; because the door was to the side, and anyone trying to escape would want to hang by the door; even if they had accepted death…they would normally hang towards the exit. The only chance they had…

Luxord walked over to the black pyramid. It had been covered with papers; but the bottom sides were not taped to the wall. They could flutter; and it would be easier for someone to rip the pages away. They would all rip the pages away…and then they would be able to watch the victim even better. Smart, but Luxord had found them out. How many had found out where the camera was? How many had figured out the way of this sick game?

How many…would be willing to break it?

Luxord let his hand glide along the smooth wall, making it seem like nothing more. He would not want them to gain too much suspicion. If they knew enough about him; then they would have to be careful-and they would have to be careful now. Luxord's hand stopped at the pupil; they really did leave a camera there. How stupid. He felt the small little bulb sticking out of the black pupil.

Found you…

"…"

Without much thought to it, Luxord began t press his finger against the bulb. He could feel it move in, just a little, but it soon was stuck in place; against what, Luxord had no idea. He didn't care. He was going to break it.

"…**What are you doing?"**

Luxord pressed a bit more. It really was a small, fragile thing; he could already hear something snap within the wall. This room, it was a huge piece of technology-and he would break a valuable part of it. If you lose a letter on your keyboard…you'll have to replace it. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen once he broke this. He removed his finger and used his thumb; trying to administer as much pressure as possible. Another small snap.

"…**I'm going to have to ask you to **_**please**_** stop that-"**

Luxord kept on pressing, actually smirking to himself when he heard the cocky voice ask him in such an upset, polite manner; to please stop his actions. He probably should…they would only get more upset. He shouldn't be fucking around, which he was, and he really shouldn't be fucking around in such a serious matter. He would piss off the leader of this district, and he would have all hell to pay for it. Would breaking the camera be worth it?

"**Stop that-stop that RIGHT NOW!"**

Luxord rolled his eyes. Children…yes; they all had this theory that yelling would solve the problem. This young man…probably in his early twenties…_at most_, he was still yelling and using threats to get his way.

"**YOU MOTHER-FUCKING COCKSUCKER; you better stop right now or I'll-" **

There came a small pop, and after that there was a small moment of silence. Luxord pulled his hand away and checked the eye. The bulb was gone; he had pushed it in too deep-it fell and was long gone now.

"Well then," he muttered; a bit surprised by his own actions. "That was…not my smartest of moments."

Silence…

Luxord stared into the hole. Nothing; he could see absolutely nothing of the sorts. He looked up to the voice box; waiting for the insults and swears. There were none.

More silence.

"Was the intercom disabled in the process," he asked himself. "Or is he now incapable of properly hearing me-perhaps the eye itself has more working in it than what I have assumed; he did say I could ask questions…"

Deadly silence.

Luxord was now regretting his decision. That was not smart…when you have a villain who couldn't keep his mouth shut, and he was not saying a goddamn thing; that was pretty bad.

Pyramid…

Pyramid…they are going to kill you.

Luxord frowned; this…didn't change a thing. He was still going to suffer extreme consequences.

….three minutes? Five minutes…how much time did he have left on him? The voice was giving him a countdown…he had no idea what it was for; and now…

He needed to get out; and he just screwed himself over. He hadn't thought the plan all the way through, and he had just pissed of a member of a murderous cult. There was no voice speaking to him any more. And he had not idea what was to become of him now.

Luxord wasn't sure why, but somehow he came to accept this. In the couple of seconds it took for him to realize he had just wronged…he accepted death. He had accepted it, and in the form of a memory. He remembered Larxene; his friend who had helped him up the ladder, who had taken him out and had helped him through those difficult times; his friend who had tried to brighten up the mood last night. She…was never going to see him again. She might come across him…if they left any remains. He wasn't too sure; they had been gone for thirty years…and they hadn't left a body for anyone to find. No body…no pale and purple body…a body with a gruesome hieroglyphic chiseled on to the back. No body with missing organs….

He'd just…disappear.

She would look for him though. She'd call him over and over…and she'd drop by his place and notice something was wrong. Would she go looking for him? Would she tell Xemnas to help her out-to get the whole squad and search for him? What would Xemnas say to that? He had avoided him the day he came looking for him, would Xemnas feel…regret? Would the older man feel upset for not saying something, would he blame himself for his disappearance? Luxord wouldn't like that…god; Xemnas couldn't feel guilty for his death. He couldn't stand the idea. Luxord blushed just a little…he would die with so many secrets.

Luxord glanced over to the door.

He could hear something.

Footsteps…

Luxord stared in agony and fear, his mind racing from thought to thought; from idea to fearful statement. Someone was making there way closer to this room. Luxord backed into the wall; unsure on what to do. He had nothing to protect himself with; no gun…no weapon.

Luxord let the air he was holding in go as the sounds were now loud and echoing; there must be a long hallway…they were taking their time with him. Playing with him…and he was letting them now. He was going to die…he was going to die.

Not me; not me; anybody else but not me.

They're going to rip you to shreds. They are going to laugh at you as you scream in agony and beg for it to be over. They will not fasten your death…

Please not me…

Skin you alive and pour chemicals all over your body. Inject you with poisons that will burn your insides. They will keep you at the brink of death…but they will not kill you…not even then.

Don't stop at this door.

Stab you nice and deep, but still shallow enough to keep you alive. They'll remove body parts; they'll damage you slowly so that you will last longer. They like to play with their toys.

I'll do anything…I want to live.

Luxord stared at the very bottom of the door; where he could see the small crack of darkness from the outside world. He saw the black turn into light, a much brighter light than the one in this room. He could see a shadow; the unknown who was now on the other side of the door. They were standing there…making themselves known to him.

Just open the door…

Don't open the door…

Luxord felt himself on the verge of breaking down. He wanted to beg and scream for mercy; he wanted to cry and beg and beg and do whatever he had to do in order to live.

If this was Pyramid…

They would not let him go. Nobody lives…there were no survivors that escaped…only those who were rescued. You will die. Do not kid yourself. You're not special from anyone else. You're just a human; you are their prey…

Chosen at random. Doesn't matter who you are; Pyramid chooses at random. Sex and race, religion or looks, morals or beliefs…it does not matter. They picked you because you were there at the wrong place and the wrong time.

The door opened.

Luxord eyes fixated on the figure that pushed the heavy obstacle aside. He squinted his eyes, surprised on just how much brighter the hallway was than this room. But he kept on gazing at the figure; his eyes glued to the glowing yellow that seemed to hover high above him. He could make out a few other things; the black coat that covered him, the cut on his check, the long gun that was held in his hands-

The man smiled at Luxord; a cruel satanical smile.

He pulled out a long rifle and aimed it at Luxord. It was close; way too close-it would easily leave a sloppy mess all over the walls.

Please don't shoot.

Luxord stared, frightened; at the older man, his body shivering in absolute fear and desperation.

"…"

Luxord just kept staring at the yellow, because if he had stared at the weapon, the smile, or anything else…he would have surely lost it. He knew he looked afraid, but Luxord refused to let himself show the obvious forms of it. No more tears…not whimpering…don't let him see you.

"Wow," the man said with a very excited tone in his voice. He was truly happy to see Luxord. "You really are a prick-aren't you?" The barrel moved up closer to Luxord, just barely touching the other's forehead.

Luxord kept his eyes glued to the yellow. Don't look at anything else.

"You think keeping calm is going to save you," the man asked curiously. He chuckled grimly at Luxord's obvious anxiety. "Guess Axel was right about you…."

"…." Luxord opened his mouth just a little, but didn't utter a thing. He was too scared to. Whatever he said…it could end up with that trigger being pulled.

"Hmm," The man asked. He used his rifle to lift Luxord's face by the chin. "You have something to say?" He let the gun down a bit and smirked. "Go on…say it…"

Luxord pressed himself against the wall even more.

Don't talk…

"Not going to talk," the man asked, a bit disappointed in Luxord's decision. He shook his head and sighed, his ponytail swaying just a little as he did. "That's…not very good."

"…"

"You see; in the wonderful world of first impressions…I was hoping; as I opened the door and got a good look at you adorable little outfit; that you would be one to listen to the simplest of instructions," the mans said as he began to take a step closer to Luxord. He used his free and pulled a sharp blade from his coat. "But…boy; was I wrong…and you know what?"

He let go of the rifle and grabbed hold of Luxord, pulling him closer. Luxord's eyes widened in horror as he was pulled closer to the angered murderer.

"I…really…hate…being…wrong," the man said. He lifted up his smaller weapon and without another word, swung his hand down.

* * *

Yeah...that's love in the making. So...I had to cut a small portion of the story out, but only because it would make absolutly no sense to you. _Rising_ may be the prequel...but it has a lot of references to the other parts of the story...and I would really hate to leave you wondering. So...so far we have five characters (six if you were clever to spot the foreshadowing) up and going, counting those from chapter one. If you want to know the names and blah...tell me who; I'll go off and give you the boring bio of every one of them. Also; if you have any questions...ask me.


	3. Listen to the Maniac

Author's note-I was working on _Doormen_, and I have to say…I'm quite pleased as to how it's turning out. I don't have a lot of stories where the main hero is female; and this one…just puts the frosting on the cake. Aside from that-I'm going to talk about something called betas. They exist on this site, and yeah…but here is the thing; I'm not going to look for one. I clicked on the KH beta list-holy shit. Scared the crap out of me! I don't have that kind of time…or patience…or time…so here's the dealeo; if you're a beta, or if you know of a beta-er who wouldn't mind helping me-then pm me or tell me in your review. I respond to reviews ok? I think it would be a good idea, especially for stories like this or _What Next?_ or _Plastic Stars_. I can take complementary criticism-so don't be afraid to critique me…unless you piss me off.

Disclaimer-Do I really have to say anything at this point?

Warning- Nothing happens in this chapter. Just talking, lots and lots of talking. Just wanted to warn you...

* * *

-Pyramid-

Listen To the Maniac

Pyramid. Nobody was sure when they decided to once again come back from their sleep, but they did. It started with a girl, about sixteen years old. Her organs were removed, and she was left with hieroglyphics chiseled into her body. She was picked at random; nothing was special about her that made her the target of such a painful death. Forensics looked around, and they were unsure of what to tell their superiors; nobody wants to hear that a murderous cult was on the loose. And to have one that left no evidence; finger prints were few and smudged beyond recognition, no hair follicles to uses, and no blood or skin sample…it was very frustrating. Coroners were given a body that could end up being a jigsaw puzzle to them. Some came in pieces…some came with just a small percentage of body intact, some arrived with almost nothing at all, some were beyond repair or just plain unrecognizable…and some never showed. They had to work, never knowing what kind of weapon was used…Pyramid had a thing for man-made weapons, and they were clever enough to use very common house hold chemicals. It could be anyone who was performing these acts-anyone.

And it was in this red faded book, this book with a black pyramid with that all seeing eyes; it was here where Luxord made a few new discoveries. He had taken a semester, a required one at that; to learn about the minds of these creatures-these so called humans. A real waste of a class, no psychologist was ever good enough to make one talk, and therefore he learned nothing of any real value. But this book-if you were a forensic scientist, there was a lot to be said. This book contained valuable information, information that was never shown to him. He never saw the tattoos that were printed on each members back, he never saw the faces of those who were captured, and he never got to see the few recovered weapons that were made. He was given stupid tapes with one man trying to get the other to speak. No avail.

"This book," Luxord muttered to the man who was typing away at his computer. The older man turned around and glanced at Luxord, waiting to here the words that would be uttered next. Luxord held the book endearingly. "May I borrow it for a while?"

"An interest in Pyramid-or something else," the older blonde asked him. Vexen blinked a few times and stared at the faded red book, the book he had bought when he was in college. He was smart to have kept it-many things were eventually censored out-the bodies of the dead-the horrid torture rooms; these were the things that he had kept with the book.

"Something else," Luxord admitted. He smiled, "I don't think I've ever had much of a fascination for these kinds of things."

"I won't ask what you are going to do with that book," the older man said cautiously, "but I will ask that you please return it post haste-it has quite the value…not money wise mind you-but it holds information that I would like to someday find…"

"I understand," Luxord said.

"What is with all these young folk trying to learn more about them," Vexen asked himself as Luxord tucked the item away in his bag. "I'd rather be ignorant…learn as little as possible rather than open my eyes to the awful world that we live in."

"A lot coming from a man who's job it is is to piece clues and land a man in jail," Luxord said.

"You sound exactly like Zexion," he muttered with a smile, "you're young and you think you can handle learning all that is to be learned."

"I know my limits," Luxord said with a smile. "Besides; Zexion plays with dead people; I can assume he would be quite worthy in the world of crime and the lies of this wonderful world."

"Exactly like him," he said again. "He read that book a few months ago; wants nothing more than to solve the many riddles they all left behind…"

"I'm not trying to solve their riddles," Luxord said. "My job doesn't even lay within this book-it's all forensics and numbers…I've never been one for heavy science."

"And yet you've majored in one," he laughed. He leaned casually against his chair and sighed. "…You know I was three when they were found and captured?"

"You were three," Luxord muttered. "Hmm; well…I was about…negative four when that happened."

"It was strange," he continued, not really paying attention to the joke. "…you know; my parents hardly had any pictures of me during those three years." He spun his chair around and smirked at Luxord. "They were told by the hospital…that they also took children-young children-so they tried to distance themselves from me."

Luxord raised an eyebrow. Now; that was a bit odd, why do something so extreme over something so…

"Vexen," Luxord asked.

"What," the older blonde asked.

"Did they recruit the children they captured," Luxord asked curiously. "I mean…considering that they were taking toddlers, not an older being that would be able to fight back."

Vexen shook his head. "Recruiting is something that takes months to happen," he said. "No…those children were not recruited…they were used."

"Used," Luxord asked. He felt a sick feeling grow with him as he tried to guess what Vexen meant-being that it was a sick group of mindless animals…he could only guess the worst.

"Yes…used as…playthings…for their children," Vexen muttered.

Luxord's eyes widened.

"I'm not lying-it in the book; you'll see what I mean. Kids killing kids, simple as that," Vexen said to the young man.

"I think I would have been taught-"

"It wasn't mentioned in your classes, they couldn't possibly mention something like that," Vexen said while shaking his head. "They never got to understand such a thing, and what would be the point of teaching you something like that?" Vexen frowned. "It's like dog fighting…only with children…and if the right one doesn't win…"

"I'm beginning to see why you wouldn't want one to stride to far in this book," Luxord mumbled as he glanced at the faded item in his bag. "But you don't have to worry-I'm not trying to prove anything great. I simply have a case to win…and this may prove useful."

"A case," Vexen muttered. "Humph, and you came over here just to seek out my help; well I guess the young are not as bad as I thought-they do respect there elders."

"You're only thirty-three," Luxord said with a smirk. "You're not _that_ old."

"Not _that _old," Vexen said. He chuckled.

"Not that old at all," Luxord said as he began to walk out of the cold dark lab. He closed his bag and hurried up the stairs, listening to the typing that Vexen always seemed to be doing. A forensic scientist; a very hard job to do. Have to piece the smallest thing to the scene of the crime-hair, string, a bug…anything could be evidence. Vexen was always typing, always searching for the answers. Luxord never looked much into it, but he was sure it had to be much harder than his job. He was always working, always trying to find something-and he always looked exhausted.

He opened the door and felt a bit of relief as he entered the much warmer hallway. A small piece of him couldn't help but wonder what Zexion was up to; Vexen had said the boy had taken an interest into Pyramid. He glanced at a huge door that would lead him to an even colder room. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he felt rather comfortable around the small coroner. He couldn't explain it, but it was like they had something personal in common…though he couldn't even imagine what it would be. Zexion was the young fellow; hardly speaking, spending his days down there, in a cold dark room filled with bodies. No…not today; he wasn't all in the mood to go down there and glance upon some unfortunate soul. Dead bodies…not something he enjoyed looking at…and ones up and close; it made him sick to the stomach. Besides; this wasn't his place. He had an office, and he had a place of his own, and it was not here. This place; this strange sanctuary of number and evidence and science; it belonged to Vexen and Zexion and Larxene and everyone else. He was something that Xemnas could use from time to time, but unless he was willing to settle for less and commit to criminal psychology, which he wasn't all too willing to do, then this place would simple be nothing more than a pit stop; a place to refill his every growing savings account. True, by now he had become a friend to many of the members in this building, but he still was not a part of their play. And although he had learned to befriend them and earn their trust; he had yet to let them earn his.

He was empty inside, and only a few were allowed to trek upon the void inside him. He trusted Larxene, and he knew she did not mind the cold, but he knew many would grow distant if they knew just how empty he was. He was self hating, and he was disgusted with so many things-he was one of these.

He shook his head.

He had work to do.

* * *

Luxord felt the tight grip on him let go, and he let himself drop to the floor as he grabbed hold of his face. It stung, it stung like hell. Not hot…it was cold, and it stung and it burned his face as he tried to desperately protect himself from another swipe like that. He blinked, thankful that it had not cut through the eyelid; but his eyesight was still suffering. Blood stung his eye, irritated the sensitive skin of his retina and made everything blurry and reddish. He felt his muscle tighten in fear and in anticipation as he covered the wound. He could hear the maniac laughing above him, taking pleasure in the pain that he had created. He glanced at the black boots that shined in the dim light. He could see the blurry figure that he was, holding itself as it tried to not die miserably.

Luxord looked up and glanced up at the blurry figure above him. He stared up at the smiling man, the white teeth bared in excitement as it viewed upon the new toy it was given. The yellow eye; it seemed to be glued on him, watching and waiting for some sort of action.

And it got it; Luxord knew it was watching him, he knew the man was waiting for some sort of act of desperation. And he gave it to him. He saw the strange looking rifle lying on the floor, and without much thought, he extended his free hand out. He knew it was a huge act; one that would probably lead to no good, but he was willing to give it a shot. And yet he was surprised when that boot raised itself upon his hand and stomped down, not crushing the small metacarpals inside of him, but causing a huge amount of pain. Luxord winced in obvious pain, but he kept his silence, just as he had when his face was cut with the small bladed weapon. He was silent and he listened to the voice above him, laughing satanically as it viewed him from above. He felt his body squirm weakly as courage and determination leaked away from him.

"That's nice…," he heard the voice say. He heard more laughing, then a bit of chuckles. He was enjoying this; he enjoyed watching him cower below him. "So quick to grab that gun…do you even know how to use one," he asked happily. He applied more weight on Luxord hand. Luxord closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried not to cry out in pain. Boot on his hand…crushing him…cracking and breaking thin bones…it was all a game to him. "Better yet," He said with a cruel smirk, "do you even know how to use _this_ one?"

Luxord made a small whine as he felt his hand warm up while even more pressure was applied. He couldn't feel the hand itself, all he could feel was stinging. He felt the boot move a bit, crushing him and irritating his red flesh. Rubbing him down like an eraser, like some object. He wasn't human in this man's eyes.

"You know…this isn't just a gun…," He said with a cheery smile. He bent over and grabbed the rifle and pointed it at Luxord. "Nothing…nothing here can be bought at stores…well; it can…but this here…" Yes; they made weapons…whatever the rifle was before, it wasn't the same now. There were mechanics to this new piece of dangerous human technology. Even if he had grabbed it, could he have used it against the other? Surely it worked more on other things than just the simple trigger?

Luxord tugged desperately, hoping he could free himself. He needed to get out of here, the door was open and he knew he had to…

Get out, get out, get out.

"Everything here…I made this," He said with a rather proud smile. He his hand trailed along the long barrel of the gun. He smiled even more, his mind probably going back to the very memory of making the weapon…not the Luxord cared. He continued to struggle underneath him, but it held absolutely no avail. He couldn't budge from his spot, and he could tell by the way the man continued on about his stupid, pointless speech, that he was not having a hard time keeping Luxord in place.

But as all hope seemed lot, the boot was lifted. Luxord stared at his reddened hand he then he stared up at the man. The eye glowed with much curiosity, and it seemed so deadly as it continued to examine Luxord. Luxord wanted nothing more than to get up and run. He wanted to leave this room, this sick place; but he couldn't. Not with him hovering above, watching him like a vulture. That strange weapon in his hand, ready to blast his brains; he couldn't move from this spot, all he could do was look up helplessly.

Even more laughter.

"You have quite the determination," he said as he glared down at Luxord pathetic form. He smirked and lowered the weapon, placing against the side of Luxord's face. "You don't want to die," he muttered quietly, "You don't want to die here, do you? You want to leave and you want to wake up and pretend this was all some silly dream-too bad."

Luxord took another breath of air, this time it was much shallower and much weaker than the others. He could feel himself nearing the brink of what he could possible bear with. He was going to break down and cry and beg any second now, he was going to do whatever it tookto save himself from the sick nightmare that was happening to him. Why him; why did he have to be the victim? There were so many other people who deserved it; why not pick them over him?

Pyramid doesn't discriminate…

"Look at yourself," he heard the man continue, "you're lying on my floor, in my room, and with my weapon to your face." He heard more chuckling, and then a long sigh. "But you don't want to die…no; you want to live…you want to see the next day, don't you?"

Luxord closed his eyes and felt pressure being applied to his head as the barrel pressed against him.

"That's a question," he heard the voice say in a very dark tone. "I want an answer from you-no answer-I'll cut you up some more. I'll make that gash on your face look like a fucking beauty mark when I'm done with you." He leaned down just a bit and smiled at Luxord's frightened expression.

"…"

The man frowned and shook his head. Luxord watched as the hand move to him. There was no knife in this hand, but that meant nothing to Luxord. Immediately, as if he had some secret storage full of wild energy, he got up and back away in to the corner of the room. He was on his knees, trapped into a corner; definitely not the best of many situations.

"Not smart," he heard the man say, as if to comply with the very thoughts going through the blondes mind. "No…not smart at all; I expect an answer, and once again you piss me off." He heard a strange sound come from the other, as if he were contemplating on what to do with Luxord. He frowned at the blonde, an ugly sick frown. "You must really, really want me to kill you."

Luxord shook his head weakly.

"No-you want me too," He replied, "why else would you disobey my orders; simple order that a child could follow!" he walked over and grabbed Luxord by the hair, his nails digging into the blondes scalp. "You want to die-you _must_ want to die! _Nobody_ acts against me-nobody! YOU think this is a dream? This is not a dream! I will rip your FUCKING fingernails out, one by one, and you'll tell me this is a dream!? I will cut you open and pour hydrochloric acid all over your entrails! I will fucking tear you apart! Tell me; do you want me to kill you, do you want to DIE? Simple question, _doctor_-do you want me to-"

"No!" Luxord said as he felt his whole self push into the very corner, despite being locked into place by the hand. He was, by all means, shocked by his own actions. He didn't think he would talk. He didn't think he would find a word…but he did.

"No…," the man asked. "Is that…what you have to say?"

Luxord took a huge breath.

"Answer," the man demanded. He shook Luxord and chuckled as Luxord made a soft whine. He was in quite the predicament.

Luxord looked up and frowned. He had to answer, and he had to hope he wouldn't get shot if he answered. Truthfully…or would he have to lie; he wanted to live…but with a man like this one, a member of Pyramid…

He would easily grant his wish. He would let him live, but only to make him last just a little bit longer as he was slowly mutilated to death. He knew this man could prolong his life, but only to prolong suffering in return. Maybe he should say he wanted to die…then maybe he would end his suffering quicker? Or maybe not-he may still decide to drag his life along as much as he could. He had not idea what was really going on in this mans mind, he had absolutely no idea. The process of though, it was a tangled web of violence, every little positive reaction-it was all plugged into violence. So…did it really matter what he said to begin with?

"I…," Luxord whimpered, feeling his pride and courage and hope for ever leaving this awfully room diminishes, "I…don't…want…to…die." He could feel his body shiver rapidly as the yellow glared into his soul, reading him quite well as if he were a book. A child's book. So easy to read…

"Heh," he laughed. He let go of Luxord, letting him drop to the floor. He kept on laughing. More laughing, more laughing...Luxord felt himself go limp. He felt tears roll down as his face as the older man leaned against the wall and continued to laugh hysterically at him. What was so funny? Luxord glanced at the opened door…it seemed to be far away now. He couldn't reach for it. It was too far off for him to get to.

A boot kicked Luxord hard in the stomach, and more laughter followed. Luxord grabbed hold of himself and closed his eyes, trying his best to desperately hide the pain. He took short breaths, listening to the other quiet down and slowly walk around him. He kept his eyes closed as he tried not to guess what would come next. Horrible, terrible things; he was going to be killed. He had said it, he had told the murderer he didn't want to die. Terrible mistake, he should've begged for death. He was going to play sick games with him; those death games that he learned about. Rooms; tons and tons of rooms with different purposes, but each one was meant for killing. He was in a room right now…what would happen to him in here?

"Open your eyes," he heard. Luxord felt himself twist and turn inside. What did he want now? Luxord opened his eyes, and he stared up at the smiling man above him. He took another breath. "There we go," he said with a cruel smirk. He bent over and bit and patted the blonde on his head. Luxord couldn't help but flinch, but he didn't seem to mind. "And we're learning…"

Luxord had no idea what that meant. He watched the man walk over to the entrance and lean against the door way. He glared down at him with that same sick smile.

"We've only known each other for a few minutes now," he said. "And already, I taught you a valuable lesson." He picked up his gun and stared happily at Luxord. "You always listen to the teacher; doesn't matter who they are, you will listen-listen and live." He walked over to Luxord and smiled. "Listen and live-lesson one."

Luxord stared worriedly at the other. What in heavens name was he talking or referring about? What did lessons and teaching have to do with anything?

"You're confused," he heard the other mutter. "That's strange…very strange; didn't Axel tell you? I figured he would-we would never leave an outsider in the dark…unless he assumed you would be killed on from the start." He laughed a bit. "Though…I have to admit; I've never been too fond of the lighter race. Your hair and eyes… they are probably your biggest weakness when training time comes."

There he went again, more talking. Luxord winced a bit as he tried to piece the words together; something seemed to be a bit off. He looked up at the figure above him and frowned. What was he talking about? Lessons…training…what exactly was to become of him? What plans were placed on to him; what did this man have in store for him? What were they going to do….if they did not plan to kill him? Luxord felt the need to ask the older man a question, despite knowing there may be no answer for him, despite that he may be attacked again. Nothing made sense here, and he would rather not remain so deep in the dark.

"W-what," Luxord stuttered as he tried to calm himself and lessen the pain from his stomach. "What…are you talking…about?"

The eye glared down at him, and the smile seemed to grow.

"It speaks," the man said. He knelt down even more and smiled at Luxord, his long barreled gun pointing out to the exit. Luxord couldn't help but stare at it for a moment. He knew something was amiss, something terrible, something he would not like. What did he want with him? What did Pyramid want? "You don't know," he continued, his hand pressing against Luxord wound and causing the younger man to twitch a little. "He didn't tell you at the end? The end of the countdown? That's so…strange?" His hand grabbed on the Luxord face and squeezed the gash, causing blood to flow out of it. He let go before Luxord instinctively reacted, probably a good thing too since Luxord was at the edge of sanity when it came to bearing pain now. He let the blonde go and walked over to the wall with the black pyramid covering it.

Luxord watched; his eyes widening as he realized that there would be a serious problem to this. He had messed with the video, and he would notice this. He would see that something was wrong, and he would be upset and he would…

"Axel," he heard the man call out to the wall. "Hey…you here me?" He placed his hand on the black pyramid and let it trail down to the eye. "Axel…Axel," he called out, slowly and taunt like. It killed Luxord; he knew there would be no answer. He watched the hand stop and the eyes, and he watched in horror as he saw the hand try to find something that was no longer there. The body shifted and it leaned downward as the man gave a proper examination of what was missing, like Luxord, he couldn't look inside to see the whole damage, but it was enough to cause the blonde to worry. "Smart," he heard the man mutter. He watched the man rise up and turn around, the yellow locked on to Luxord and he felt his body go limp with anticipation. "Real smart," he said as he approached the blonde.

"I," Luxord barely managed to say. He watched the man pass him, walk by him and over to the forgotten chair and camera. He continued to watch in silence and in fascination as the man picked up the camcorder and began to push random buttons. Like the gun, it had been modified, changed to where it would only be able to satisfy the needs of a member, not a victim.

"How long…did it take for you to do that," the man asked rhetorically. He placed the camcorder down and smirked. "Guess we'll find out soon enough," he said as he then turned to Luxord. "Ask," he said. "I'll answer…"

Luxord was not all too sure what to do from here. He had been told he could ask questions, but there was a catch. There was always some sort of catch. This was a murderer he was dealing with, and unlike many of the conversations he had in the past with psychopaths; he had no security guard or a thick wall to protect him. He could be attacked at any moment, answers may be something problematic. But…did he really have much of a choice. He felt a ping of heat on his face and winced just a bit. No, he had no real choice in this matter. This man was the leader of the current situation. He had no real advantage over him, if anything; he was in quite the hole. He would have no choice but to appease this man. He would ask…he would have to be careful, but he would ask.

"…where," Luxord said as he tried to think of a way to ask without sounding too vague. "Where am I? Physically? This current area?"

The man laughed, already catching on to Luxord's game. The blonde was looking for a location. He already knew he was in a game room, he knew he was in a secret hideout and he knew that he was in this room.

"You're here," he answered, "right next to me."

Luxord sank.

"I think you need to understand something," the man said. "I don't play games unless I'm in the mood, and I am not in the mood." He sat down on the floor, his eyes locked on the Luxord's. "I'm here to teach you, to help you become of use to us," he said. "I'm here to make use of you…not to play your stupid mind games." He smacked Luxord hard across the face and laughed. Luxord simply sat there, his mind coming to a terrible realization. Yes, there was something definitely wring with this situation. He would not be killed. Not now, and possibly not anytime soon.

"Realizing there's more to the picture now," the man asked. He chuckled and bared his teeth. He held tightly on to his weapon of choice and smirked at Luxord. "Maybe we should try this again; ask me a relevant question." He leaned closer to Luxord. "Ask me something that will come of real value…especially to the near future."

Luxord felt like crying at this point. He knew better not to, and that he had before and that he needed to hold himself in. But he knew and he was afraid. He didn't need to take a real hard guess at what sort of future was awaiting him. He wasn't picked at random like the other victims, no; he was picked out a long time ago, watched over, and then he was plucked away from the life he had. A few hours ago…maybe a few days ago; but he was not longer where he wanted to be. He was afraid for his life, and he was afraid for what would become of it. If he was to be used, then he could guarantee it would be for some horrific use. If he complied he would live…or at least till he lost his value, and if he refused he would be, of course, killed. Torture…that was also a possibility, but he would rather not think about it. As much as his mind told him to avert the idea, it seemed to flow around the hideous fact; he would not leave this place.

"You here to become something better," he heard the stranger say with much excitement. "You should be happy; there was a time people would kill to be in your place." He heard laughter. "Literally."

He placed a hand on his face, not caring that he had a smarting gash on him. He had forgotten about it, along with the pain in his stomach. He…needed to think, of something, anything, a way to get out of here. He needed to escape, to run away from this situation.

"Why," he asked quietly.

"I don't know," was the answer he received. "You were picked…not by me. I'm only here to make use of you." He heard some more chuckling. "I'm actually rather shocked-you don't look like anything of real value."

"But why pick in the first place," Luxord asked pathetically. "You…you all disbanded."

"I didn't know we disbanded," he heard the man say. The tone was almost comical, as if it were some sort of joke. "You're pretty stupid to assume we would just stop after one loss."

Luxord stared at his hands. He could see the drying blood covering the white skin, the brownish-red liquid, drying all over his hands.

"Is this a game," he asked. They played all sorts of games; this could be one of them. He could be playing a game and he could lose any second now. His hands were such a mess; he would have to wash them…

"It could be," the man replied. "In fact; it is. Consider it the longest game you'll ever play." He laughed a bit more, a sadistic laugh. Luxord could only imagine what would be in store for him.

"I don't understand," Luxord said suddenly. He felt like he was about to choke. "I…you shouldn't even have plucked me from the streets!" He could feel tears run down his face. "I…I can't have this happen. You…why would you even let someone like me…" He took a breath, trying to catch himself.

"You're special," He heard the other say. "Simple as that; consider yourself lucky; from here on end you're practically immortal."

Luxord shivered. He could barely see the spinning world around him.

"Practically immortal, but not for long," he heard the other say. "No; you'll be amongst equals soon enough…that is; as long as you do what you're told." He felt a hand grab him and slowly lift him up. Luxord made sure to hurry himself up, not wanting to deal with any more pain than he wanted to. "Listen well, Blondie; the first weeks gonna be a real bitch. I really had a long list of things to do, but they chose me to teach you-and I'll be goddamn if I have to deal with your sympathetic beliefs. What usually takes a few years; we're gonna have to do in a few months-I'm not having it any other way." Luxord looked in to the yellow and saw the hatred brimming in it. Serious; he was very serious. "I may not have authority to kill you; but I can make you wish you were dead. You don't need every body part to live…just the most important."

"…"

So he couldn't kill him? He hadn't the authority? How many members did Pyramid currently have? They lost thirty, that was such a big number, and he had no authority. That meant that there were others around…

"You've just been giving the amazing opportunity of becoming one of the most powerful beings in the world," he continued. "And in order to reach your brand new goal-you are going to have to listen to every little thing I say." He tightened his grip on the blonde. "You will strive to be perfect; and I expect _nothing less_ than perfect. You will do what you are told and you will do it without saying otherwise-do we understand?"

Luxord felt his head move up and down; he wasn't moving it on his own though. The older man was doing the task for him. He didn't want this. No thank you, please pick someone else. So many people would kill to be in his shoes? Hah, only the insane…he would rather do without; thank you very much. He felt his heart race. Spinning… he had to get out of hear. He had to run away now. This man was insane; what was he doing here; just standing around?!

"PAY ATTENTION," the older screamed in a very berserk fashion. He gave Luxord a rough shake. The blonde was surprised he wasn't bleeding from the scalp yet. "I SWEAR I WILL MAKE LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR YOU," the older hissed, "….listen…"

Oh fuck this was this was bad.

"…yes, where were we," the older said, looking and trying to remember where he was before breaking out into a strange fit of rage. "…the first week; hmm, yeah, I'm planning to get a lot done in that week. You're going to be a good little boy and listen to Xigbar…"

Luxord nodded his head, this time he was really doing it. Let's see, he had Axel…and Xigbar. Two names; had to remember them…when he escaped…had to remember them.

"As of thirty minutes ago; I am god," He said. Luxord looked up at whom he came to realize was Xigbar, and he could feel adrenaline pumping through his ecstatic body. "I am God; and you will worship me-you will be thankful for every task I give to you, and you will pray that you stay on my good side, and you'll kill."

"…"

"Do we have an understanding," Xigbar asked.

Luxord wanted nothing more than to swing at the man. God; hah, what an immature notion! There was no such thing, and for this man to even compare himself, to make demands like that; it was sick and foolish. But Luxord knew this was not going to save him. He had learned something valuable; this being would not kill him…and as long as he played by some of the rules, he could earn trust and find his way out of here. Play by the rules; not all of them, but most of them. He would not kill; he was not some sick monster. He knew there was a way around everything. He could get out of here as soon as he earned trust. There was a way around every rule, around the laws; how else could criminals who were obviously guilty get away with such crimes? He could get out of here…

"Look at me and answer…"

"Yes," Luxord said in a very nervous tone. He had to play his cards right, had to be very careful. He wasn't dealing with a normal murderer. He had no idea whether this man was an outsider or a born into member…though the way he acted towards his light complexion my mean he was a born into member. Yes…his blood was dirty according to the "pure" members.

"Yes…?"

What was he waiting for? What did he actually want "god" to be mentioned? He was joking…that could not be true, nobody was that stupidly vain.

"…" Luxord simply stared back, not all too sure what he was supposed to say, or rather, what he was hoping he was not expected to say.

"I have a name," Xigbar said stoically. "Answer me…._now_…"

"Yes…Xigbar," Luxord said. Strange name, like Axel. Made sense though…

"And you," he said. "As for your name…"

Luxord was about to answer Xigbar, but the pyramid follower seemed to have other thoughts about the situation.

"No name," he said. "Consider yourself a nameless object. You are living, but only because I let it be…you are a human…nameless human. No names for you…prove me otherwise and you'll earn the right to have a label." He smirked. "I'm going to have so much fun stripping the dignity from you."

Luxord remained silent. No name; he could live with that. It harmed him little; he was more hurt that he had been silenced if anything. He had played games like this before; he'd been called names and he had been ignored or not referred to by his proper name. He could handle this. Strip him of his dignity; not something too easy for him to do. This man…Xigbar; he would find it a tad difficult to break his mental strength. He had found a way through this room, and he was going to find a way through this. He broke that camera, and he will break into that man's mind. He had trained, he knew there was always a way to bend other's to ones will. He would do it to this man. He knew it would not be an easy task; this sick being was not just any other criminal…no. But he would find away. Break into Luxord's mind; as if such a thing could happen! He may taunt him, cause him to quake in fear, he may even bring tears into his eyes…but his mind was a fortress. His dignity would not falter, and he would remain sane as long as he kept himself shielded properly.

The blonde nodded his head, understanding his predicament. He was at the bottom of, no pun intended; pyramid. He was expected to entertain this sick example of a human being, and he would rise ever so slowly as he accomplished the many goals he would be placed. But he would not kill; and he needn't fear being killed. Two important things he had learned from Xigbar; and that was this; he was, in fact, truly immortal. Xigbar was wrong; if he could not die; then he was safe. He would be punished, of course, but Luxord was sure there was a way to avoid extreme punishment-maybe even avoid punishment to begin with. He just had to play the game right.

"Lesson one complete," Xigbar said. He placed his hand in the pocket of his long trench coat-like jacket and pulled some material out. "No… not really…not completely."

Luxord remained silent.

"I need to make sure you always listen…someway to make sure you don't screw with me," Xigbar sighed as he turned and stared grimly at Luxord. "You wouldn't…ever think of disobeying me…would you?"

Luxord had no idea why, but something about that question made him sick to his stomach. He had no idea whether it was the cold tone of the voice, or if it was the way he looked at him as he did. Something about this man…was really off.

"…no," Luxord said, his eyes trying to look away as he did. He had to answer…had to keep eye contact. Not the usual terrorist-hostage situation; he needed to remember this. Just play along and feed him the bullshit he desires; and you'll be out of here in no time.

"That's nice," Xigbar said, his expression calmed. His eye was still locked on to the others, still examining Luxord attentively. Obviously, he wasn't simply buying everything Luxord was telling him. "…would you be willing to prove it?"

Luxord's eye widened. What was this man asking for? He had no choice but to answer "yes", otherwise he would only be punished. It wasn't a fair question. Xigbar knew this. Luxord frowned and nodded his head.

"Yes," the blonde said. He looked up and glared at the older man, angry and full of hate. He didn't care if he was hit of smacked of cut in the face again. He was already sore from the damage he received; he could easily handle another blow or two. If he was lucky; he would white out from the pain. He hated this human, this sorry excuse and a waste of space.

"I love that," Xigbar said, pointing at Luxord. "You see; every human in this world…even you; can produce the energy needed to kill. I can see it…right now; that energy." Xigbar shook his head, though he had a smile on his face. "I'll have to teach you to direct it at the proper place and being…you ever look at me that way again and I can assure you that you'll with you hadn't."

Sick murderer. But Luxord digressed, he knew better than to test too much of the uncharted waters.

"Wonderful," Xigbar said. He walked over to Luxord and presented the material that he had been holding. It was a long sort of fabric, obviously used for tying wrists. Why else would he have it? Luxord didn't have to guess what it was going to be used for. He was going to be moved from this room; he would soon see the surrounding area. This was his chance to look for an-

"Don't," Xigbar said suddenly. "Don't ever think that again…"

Luxord's eye's widened in surprise.

"You aren't leaving anytime soon," Xigbar muttered, grabbing Luxord's wrists. He tightly wrapped the struggling wrists together, nice and tightly. "A week from now; you'll leave…but you'll come back-to this place-to your home…where you belong."

Not his home! This wasn't his home. How dare he suggest otherwise.

"Don't give me that look," Xigbar hissed. "You'll come to see it my way; our way, your leaders way, and you learn to accept it." He knotted the fabric and made sure it was a bit too tight for the others liking. "And you'll love it if you know what's good for you."

Luxord simply nodded his head, but he wasn't listening to a damn thing the man was saying. He would find a way out of here…and he would never return. Pyramid was up to something…and he would not let them get away with it, whatever it was. He would escape and he would inform higher authorities. This man would be locked up, and his brains would fry as he cooked on the electric chair. Him…and that Axel, that annoying voice that came from within the walls; they would both be quickly executed. He would never call these filthy walls home. He would never hail the sick person who decided to put up this cult in the first place. He would never learn to kill and he would never enjoy murdering the innocent. He was a normal human, not some insane creature that lived for blood.

He was going to get out of here…

"Get up," Xigbar ordered.

And here was his first chance…

* * *

Ok, if you have any questions; because I can only adapt it so much to fit into this world; go ahead and ask. I will answer any questions...as long as they are not stupid. Uhm yeah, for those who didn't already figure it out; Luxord has a few self hating issues. Don't worry; he'll be cured of most of them soon. Let's see; even more characters! Most of them are not main characters...at least not in this part of _Pyramid_. If I ever finish this and continue to the first part; you'll get to see them more. Right now; they are simply just there...don't even bother with them unless I tell you to.

Reviews are always appreciated, and I will thank you for them too. So please, share the love.


	4. Paint it Red

Authors note-You'll be seeing a lot of KH peeps from here on end-all heroes and bad guys included. There are a lot of characters in this story, mainly bad guys-but you will see the selected goodies. A lot of them are not main in this part of the story-but I just thought you should know since I usually write about the organization. Cuz they be cool and what not.

This took a while to adapt. A hella long time to adapt. Sorry if anyone was waiting for this to get updated. I usually update a lot faster than this. But this story has to be typed, copied and pasted, and then changed to meet KH standards. Very difficult process.

So…I saw Braig for the first time not too long ago…my GOD.

Warning- yeah…violent shit will happen here. If you don't like bloody stuff, you should be careful toward the end of this story. But...just for the record, it is not that bloody violent.

* * *

Pyramid

-Paint it Red -

Of course some thought was put into transporting Luxord from one location to the next. He was placed in front, and Xigbar was to be behind him, watching his every move as the two strolled down the bright hallways. It made sense. Luxord, despite being handicapped at the moment, could have retaliated from behind, he could have attacked when the guard was lowered, and his chances of making a run for it would increase significantly because, as far as Luxord was concerned, the two were alone. But Xigbar had thought about this, so he was behind Luxord. The cloth tied around Luxord was not enough for Xigbar to leash him around, but that really didn't matter. The older man had a knife, and he also had a gun. If Luxord was to make a move that was deemed threatening, Xigbar could easily use his bladed weapon against him. Or if Luxord decided to make a run for it, and Xigbar had not time to pull said weapon out, there was always the gun. Long barrel meant it would leave a mess from short distance, and unless Luxord was willing to take a risky chance by running of, he was sure to wine up bleeding profoundly from some new hole.

But of course, Luxord couldn't help but think about it. Xigbar had a gun in one hand, and a camcorder in the other. Pulling out the knife would mean dropping one of the articles, and although the chances were slim to none; he couldn't help but fanaticize over the possibility of him dropping the gun. He had no idea if he could outrun the man, but if he lost the ability to attack from a long distance; then at least it gave Luxord something close to a sporting chance.

Luxord looked about the long grey hallway. Everything seemed to be made of concrete, as if he were in some sort of detention. The lighting was brighter, but not by much. He could make out the wiring that was crudely done, hanging about the ceiling in a very unappealing fashion. He had passed by several doors that were aligned in the hallway, each one having the same amount of spacing to the next, and like the door he had left-they were all concrete. They had no knobs to them- but had had actual security locks. No point trying to leave once the door was locked shut. You were trapped. Only the four digit code could bring you to freedom. So there was no point in him hanging about the door when he was in the room. Not that it mattered anymore; he was out of the room, out in this naked hallway-with another human being. He stared down the long hallway as he took another step, walking at a slow and very passive pace. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. He was in the lead, and all he could do was wait for this loon to say stop. Or hit him across the head. Chances were he would eventually face the second.

Luxord blinked glanced at the strange sight ahead of him, his eyes widening in slight anticipation. Up ahead stood another man; leaning against the wall; his eyes staring out to Luxord and possibly Xigbar. Luxord wanted to stop at that moment. He had already had his fill of these members, and the last thing he wanted was to deal with yet another one. Not another freak who would torture him, either physically or emotionally. But it didn't seem like he had much of a choice in the matter, as Xigbar appeared to have other ideas in mind.

"Stop," he said.

Luxord wanted to tell him "no", but instead, stopped walking. He wasn't in the mood to be smacked around anymore and figured nothing bad would happen to him. He was to be kept alive, and he was sure whoever this man was, whoever he may be, also could not kill him.

Luxord stood still, his breathing speeding up just as Xigbar passed him, his attention turning to the unknown man. He had dark clothes on, just like Xigbar. He lacked any weapons on him, and didn't seem as out there as Xigbar either. His brunette hair was a bit of a mess, and like Xigbar; he had a scar on his face, though it was in a different position. He looked younger than Xigbar, but he was just a bit older than himself. Or at least, it appeared that way.

The blonde, silent as ever, watched as Xigbar handed the camcorder to the unknown man, talking away in a language he did not understand. He could only take a guess at what it was, but he could assume he was telling the other to take this to wherever for him. There went the chances of running off, no matter how small they were. They were gone, the villain had a free hand, and he had none. Running would be a difficult enough task to do anyways-he had no idea where he was after all, and without use of his hands made it harder. Xigbar had a free hand now, which meant Luxord was well out of luck.

No, he had to be patient. The time would come for him, and he would be able to make his way through this entanglement somehow. Right now there was a weakness in these villains' minds. Everybody has a weakness. You took classes on them; surely you can come up with some sort of plan as to get out of here. They said you would leave in a week; perhaps you could use this to your advantage? Remember, nothing is impossible; you can leave this mad world as soon as the right opportunity strikes.

So who was this man anyways? Xigbar had not referred to his name, or at least Luxord didn't think he did, and Luxord would really hate to think that there were even more members of pyramid about. Then again, he was sure this Xigbar character was older than thirty, which signified to him that not all members were captured, making what he had said to Larxene absolutely correct. And it was at this moment did Luxord piece a few more things together- this man, whoever he may be- was not Axel. He had heard the other voice and could remember the overconfident attitude as well as overly foul language, and figured this not to be the same man. Axel would be younger-probably less than twenty-this man was over the age. Luxord felt a sinking sensation grow within him. How was he to leave this hellhole with so many members about? There were at least three members in this maze of a torture chamber, and getting around this place would be extremely difficult to do. He could probably handle on…but when you had a group then you had a team. Teams worked together, and three against one was already a huge disadvantage.

"Get moving," Xigbar said suddenly. Luxord looked to the older man and stared blankly at him for about a millisecond as he realized that he had faded out while thinking to himself. But he was quite to come back to reality, as he was intelligent and quick thinking…and had a gun to his stomach, and turned around, walking at the pace he had strolled with not too long ago. He figured if the man wanted him to go faster, he'd say, or act out in some sort of violent action, something and make himself known to the blonde. He had no idea whether the man Xigbar had spoken to was still watching him or not, but he dare not take a look. This was important to Luxord, because he really liked the idea of coming out of this situation whole and healthy. He wanted all his limbs and organs, and he would very much prefer to not have any scars once this was over-though he would have to hope fro the best for the cut on his face, it was beginning to burn and itch a bit as it was exposed to the warm air around him.

And of course, this brought yet another possibility to where Luxord's location might be. He had been to a few crime scenes, usually the more complicated scene with all sorts of strange things about. A dead guy shot in an alleyway-that was not a complicated scene. A guy dead in a room decorated with strange doll and a bunch of terrible haikus written about for each one…yeah, that's what he had to deal with. Anyways, Luxord was able to realize, through the pain brimming on his face, that he was somewhere different-somewhere well hidden. There was not a lot of ventilation-as air conditioning could be a tad loud-so this place was secretive. Yes- a bit obvious-but there was more to this. As Luxord took another step, he was able to rule out certain possibilities to where he may be. He could be underground, as it was warm and stuffy and the lights were not all well constructed to the walls-and everything was made from some sort of concrete-not metal…but regular concrete. Was he in some sort of abandoned bunker? The walls were smooth, so some sort of attention was given to this place. There were hidden cameras, which meant this place wasn't all too simplistic. Then again, hidden cameras meant sneaking around could be difficult. If he was to make a break for it he would have to be fast, alert, and not afraid of the possibility of failure.

And he feared failure right now.

"Stop," Xigbar ordered.

Luxord stopped. He looked around the familiar scenery of concrete and door, taking particular notice that he and Xigbar were now in front of one. He grew nervous, knowing there was a reason behind this, and it would not be good either. Xigbar wanted Luxord to prove his loyalty, and this would mean he was to perform some immoral act. What else would Xigbar expect of him? He was sure this was more than just simple memorization of vows or him signing his name in blood. That would only be too easy. Xigbar placed his gun against the wall, letting it lean as he turned to Luxord.

Luxord made the mistake of backing away just as bit as he faced the older man. Xigbar smirked at this action, assuming that dominance had already been established between the two. And as sad as it sounded, to and extent there was already an establishment of master and servant-Luxord not wanting to piss off this man and wanting to please him as best as he could without doing anything to veracious. Luxord averted his eyes elsewhere, not letting Xigbar get the better of him right now. But as luck would have it, Xigbar's hand was extended out-and it roughly grabbed on to the blondes chin, hoisting up his face and forcing him to look right into his yellow eye.

"You're going to listen to every little thing I say, right," Xigbar asked rhetorically. He did expect an answer, but it was rhetorical because there was only one word Luxord was allowed to say at the moment.

"Yes," Luxord said rather plainly. He kept staring at the others eye till he was sure the older believed him or looked like he believed him, it was hard to tell what was going on in that mind.

"You remember what I said," Xigbar asked, "about me training you? You'll need to master what normally takes years to accomplish perfectly-or close to it- in just a few months." Xigbar let go and turned to the doorway, his hand grazing across the many buttons. "We don't have a lot of time on our hands here-and I especially don't want to spend a year or so trying to teach you simple and easy tasks."

Unfortunately for Luxord, he remembered this.

"I said the first weeks going to be the hardest, right?" Xigbar began to press at a number. Luxord wanted to memorize it, not all too sure how it would help him in the near future, but he really wanted to get a good look at what was being pressed. Too bead for him, Xigbar hovered over the lock, making to hard for the blonde to get a good look at what was being pressed. "I plan on getting all the small things done by then-the easiest things." Xigbar chuckled. "It normally takes a few months to get these done-respect and loyalty-perfection and creativity-but I know you're smarter than that. You'll be able to accomplish all of this within the week-don't you feel proud of yourself already."

The amount of bullshit coming from the man was alarming.

"Today we'll be working on a combination of these things, "Xigbar continued. The door made a soft click, initiating that the door was finally unlocked. Luxord could feel the blood rushing in his body. But he remained silent, not speaking unless Xigbar wanted him to. "Consider this a examination of sorts," Xigbar said, "like the one in the room-it will help me figure out what approach to take with you-how and what to do with you when you obey or decide to disobey." Xigbar turned and frowned at Luxord. "But you would never disobey me-may your good lord help you if you decide to do."

Oh the irony in that sentence.

"Somebody will die tonight, "Xigbar added to his statement, "and remember, it can't be you."

Luxord simply stood there, waiting for the next big thing to happen, that being the door opening up and revealing the surprise on the other side. Not that he had to guess what it would be. He knew how these things worked, and even if he didn't- Xigbar had made it apparent that something extremely immoral was about to happen, and he would be the one committing it.

Luxord almost yelped when he felt a hand grab at his neck, the door swinging open, and him being pushed right into the room. The hand let go of him and he almost fell to the floor. Luckily he managed to bring himself to something close to equilibrium and he was able to stand up. He turned around and stared nervously at Xigbar, fear rising again as the man walked into the room, a sick smile spread across his face as he gave no warning as to what was going on. The door was open though, and it seemed to take Luxord by surprise. Xigbar was weaponless as the only thing stopping him from escape was Xigbar.

But before Luxord could even bring himself to rethink his whole process of thought, being it was foolish to think of escape at this moment, he heard a sorrowful muffle from behind him, filling his very sad soul with the dreadful feeling of pure agony. He then pieced together the sick smile on the older mans face with the sound he had heard, which was now becoming a tad bit louder and felt a urge to turn around. He stared weakly at Xigbar, his blue eyes now filled with fear as he told himself to not turn around, to keep your eyes averted from the apathetic sound. He could hear it, the weak muffled sound of someone trying to get attention. Scared and weak and begging for knowledge as the person must haven't the slightest idea what was going on-like Luxord was not too long ago.

"…I," Luxord said to Xigbar, his voice breaking apart as Xigbar approached him. He would not turn around on his own, and Xigbar decided to be the gracious one and help him out. The blonde was grabbed by the shoulder, and before the poor man had any time to really grab hold of what was going on, he was spun around, and was met face to face with the rather disturbing scene that was in front of him.

He stared at the very disturbing sight; a young woman tied up in highlighted yellow tethering rope. She was tied all about, incapable of moving and locked into an awkward fetal like position. She was gagged, which explained the muffled sound, and her face was a complete mess. Further inspection told Luxord that she had been out before as there was running makeup on her red and ruined face, along with the nice dress she was wearing. As nice as it was, despite being wrinkled from her strange position. Her hair matched her face as it was strewn about from hours of struggling, and it didn't help that the duct tape that held in the gag, whatever it may be, was all around her head. Her eyes were red and green, red from the tears that had been running down her face for god knows how long. She looked terribly tragic; Luxord could easily point out that before this she might have looked absolutely gorgeous. He had no idea how long she had been in this room, which was smaller and plainer than his room, but he could tell it had done quite the number on her. He could see some burn welts on her exposed arms, a byproduct of the long struggle, and saw that he hand were a deep red from poor circulation. He couldn't get a good look at her legs, as she was facing him and the dress covered most of them-but he could assume, if the bondage was well enough, that they were in the same or close enough condition.

Luxord was appalled. No, he was disgusted, disturbed, and most of all; he was frightened. He turned to Xigbar, his eyes not wanting to believe what he saw was real. He could here her muffles grow louder and more desperate. Oh this could not be real.

"Don't give me that look," Xigbar said with a smirk, tsking at Luxord as he moved back a bit. He moved over to the door and extended his arm out, reaching for his gun that was on the other sides, still leaning against the wall.

"W-what," Luxord asked.

"That look," Xigbar said as he grab his instrument of death and returned his gaze to Luxord.

Luxord was speechless as to what to say.

Xigbar grabbed the knife out from his coat and smiled. "Today…we're gonna get rid of the distrust between us." He walked over and passed Luxord, who was still looking quite scared for what was to come, and stood right in front of the poor victim to be. "Turn around," Xigbar said in a very demanding tone.

Luxord took a deep breath and did so, looking down at the poor woman as Xigbar looked to him, his yellow eye locked on to frightened blue.

"How…exactly will this remove distrust from the many factors that keep me from going completely insane," Luxord asked as he stared at the frightened woman. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears ran down her mess of a face.

Xigbar laughed. "Insane…that's a good one," he said. He walked over to Luxord and grabbed his tied hands. He used his free hand, and as if the knots he tied were nothing, easily removes the small bondage that had bound Luxord. Luxord shook his hands a bit, trying to get full circulation back; Xigbar let him as he continued on. "I think it's rather obvious what I'm asking you to do." He turned to the woman below him and smirked. "She's gonna be first."

Luxord shuttered. Not even an hour with this man, and he was already being forced into a corner.

"Yes," Xigbar said, "you're going to show me a bit of yourself-who you are, your passions and desires…through this woman." Xigbar handed the knife out to Luxord, his eyes still locked on to the victim.

Luxord stared at the knife, then to the woman below him. She could hear everything Xigbar was saying, and she could see and feel what was going on too. Her eyes were wide and glaring at Luxord, as if he were no good as Xigbar. She thought he was the villain, the murderer. Luxord shook his head weakly, hoping it would be enough to establish who was who in this strange, deranged situation.

"You can learn a lot from a murder, but you know this already-seeing that you work in these sorts of situations," Xigbar said as he hoisted his hand up, assuming that Luxord would now take the knife like a good little boy. "Let me learn about you…"

Luxord once again found himself staring at the weapon of choice. There had to be a way out of this. He was not going to kill someone-he was not going to murder an innocent human just so he could please some insane psychopath.

But what could he use, what reason could he come up with that could possibly save him from the hideous deed that was in store for him?

"…what would be the point," Luxord asked.

Xigbar frowned. That was not a smart question. Luxord watched Xigbar's eye hold a great amount of hate towards his first sign of disobedience. Luxord quickly saved himself, adding on to the bad, and trying desperately to make it seem more than half-baked.

"…I've seen pictures," Luxord was quick to add-on. He was only too lucky Vexen let him borrow that book. "I've seen the death…from the bodies you've left for the public to view upon." Luxord swallowed hard. "They all look the same. They all posses several traits that made it appear that only one person was doing it…not several."

Xigbar was still frowning, but the angered glow that was ion his eyes seemed to dim a bit as Luxord tried to explain himself to the other.

"What would be the point of watching me perform my own kill-it would not match what was seen in the pictures, and it would look terribly erratic and sloppy as well," Luxord said. He sighed and took in a deep breath. "You said you were aiming for perfection-I'm assuming you would want me to perform as many of the members do? You would want me to be able to mimic all the traits that were seen…not do something so different and out of character."

Xigbar nodded his head, listening to Luxord carefully. It almost calmed the blonde, but he kept pointing out his cause. He needed to prove a delicate point. He would not be the one to kill this woman. He gave her another glance. She was staring up at him, her eyes still soaked in bodily fluids and still giving him a distrustful look.

"Would it not be better to teach me the traits you were aiming for, rather than let me waste a perfectly good specimen," Luxord asked. Yes, it was a tad dark of him to say such a thing, but he was pleading his case to a murderer. And if he knew a thing about judges and cases; it's that you have to appeal to them…or kiss ass. "I'm willing to prove loyalty…but you said I need to be perfect-and I would not want to disappoint you…less I be punished for my poor performance."

Xigbar let his hand drop to his side. Luxord felt a wave of relief hit him as he was now sure he had successfully saved himself from a horrific situation. He watched Xigbar place his gun to the side of the wall, where it was less of a threat.

Bravo…bravo, somebody hand this boy and award.

He had made his point, backed it up with supporting evidence, and came with a conclusion that could not be argued with. Surely, he had one this first round right? Xigbar could not deny the words he had told Luxord, nor could he pretend that everything he had told him was not important-it was very important.

Xigbar turned to the woman, and then stared long and hard at her. She stared back, eyes full of confusion and worry for her life. He looked back to Luxord, who was waiting patiently for some sort of response to his actions.

"…you're absolutely right," Xigbar said finally.

Luxord's eyes widened. He was expecting just a bit of arguing…perhaps this man was a bit more socially advanced than he gave credit for?

"It's one thing to tutor a child," Xigbar said, "which is what I'm normally used to….but you're not a child." Xigbar shook his head. "No-you're an adult-and as an adult there must be a change in technique in order to properly teach you."

Luxord simply nodded his head, but was still very wary of Xigbar. He had no idea what the man was really up to. He may look he was agreeing with him-but looks could be very deceiving.

"You're right," Xigbar said, "I shouldn't be playing these simple games with you, you're not a child who needs the freedom to explore and play with these selfless bags of flesh." Xigbar leaned over and hovered above the whimpering body.

Luxord's jaw dropped slightly.

"No," Xigbar said as he smiled sadistically at Luxord. "You need to be taught a completely different way."

Luxord took a step, regret immediately filling his soul as he watched Xigbar stand up, in his hand was the screaming woman. He had her by her messy hair, and Luxord could see the fear and pain in her grow and Xigbar let the knife dangle playfully in his hand.

"You must be really stupid to think I didn't see through that," Xigbar said as he tightened his grip on her. "Thought I must commemorate you on your lovely speech-it really got me thinking about how I'm to approach you when it comes to your stupid mind games."

Luxord shook his head.

"Don't act like your upset," Xigbar said with a frown. "You don't want to kill her? Fine, but she's still going to die-too bad for her it's gonna be me who's gonna have to be the one to do it." Xigbar hoisted her up a bit, her body squirming about in a very strange and peculiar matter. "You poor thing-to think- you could have had it easy…" He shook her a bit, earning more muffled sounds. "You see that man right there," he said while pointing to Luxord, "he's the one who decided you're going to have to go through hell and back before finally dying-tell him thanks will you?"

"…Look," Luxord said finally, but was cut off by Xigbar no sooner after that.

"You're getting what you want," Xigbar said with a frightening smile, "You said you wanted me to teach you-then fine-I'll teach you! I'll let you have your first lesson in how to kill-"

"I don't-"

"-NOW…when I say the words "listen and live", I don't mean that in the only retrospect that if you listen, you will live," Xigbar said. "I guess this is why Outsiders are so hard to train-they don't pick up word for word on what they are told."

Luxord took another step, but Xigbar stuck his knife to the woman's neck. Luxord froze in place, his eyes locked to the bladed weapon and the delicate flesh.

"Because...you will live, at least for now," Xigbar said. "However…don't think that I can take away more from you without even touching you."

"…"

"Ok then, lets literate a bit more, in case you can't catch on," Xigbar said with a smirk. He stood up, completely erect, the woman dangling pathetically, her screams sounding like loud sad muffles. Luxord could only watch in desperation. "Listen…and I don't send someone to kill your parents."

"…"

"Listen…and I don't have someone go out and kill all your coworkers," he continued on, his knife now dangling once more.

"I…I'm really sorry," Luxord said. Ok, so he was wrong. Xigbar had seen through his little charade. But…truly, this would not mean he would go out and kill every member of his family. How could he even posses such knowledge in the first place?

"Listen….," Xigbar said. He smiled evilly. "And I won't kill your pretty little girlfriend."

Luxord frowned, his eyes locking to Xigbar. Girlfriend…

Larxene.

He knew about Larxene?

"Oh, I hit a nerve," Xigbar said in a very childish tone. "A very sensitive one at that…"

"You said you didn't know," Luxord said quietly. "You said…"

"Read a file on the way," Xigbar said, "told me a bit about you…where you work, what you did…where it hurts you the most…guess that would be her?"

"Look," Luxord said, "I really think…we need to talk this out like normal, mature, functioning adults…" He felt his heart beat running at an alarming rate. "You…don't have to kill her. You may think that you need to in order to prove a point, but you don't-I know understand that you have a tremendous power over me, and killing her would really be a waste of your time."

"…"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," Luxord said finally. "But you should know that I'm willing to prove myself-"

"-shut up," Xigbar said with a roll of his eye. He let the woman drop and he stomped over to Luxord. Before the blonde hand time to react, a fist swung hard at him. Luxord fell to the floor, his head reeling in pain as he tried to gain control of what had just happened.

Luxord moaned miserably.

"You know what's really offending me," Xigbar said. He walked back to the woman, who was trying desperately to escape, and kneeled over, his hand reestablishing its grasp on her. "Your stupid little preachy speeches."

"…"

"You think I'm crazy, mindless, incapable of understanding fully at what I'm doing," Xigbar said as he pointed the knife to the squirming woman. He pressed the tip of the blade to her taped cheek. "But you should know I know exactly what I'm doing…" He pressed in the knife, earning a muffled scream of terror as the blade began to tear its way through the tape. "I know exactly what I'm doing, and I am capable of understanding that there may be consequences to what I do…" He smirked as the screams grew louder, the gag no longer preventing her voice to be silent as the knife was now making its was through skin. Luxord laid there, wide eyed in absolute horror as he begin to see just a bit of blood ooze from the cheek.

Luxord got on his knees, his free hand on the floor and the other to his head. He shook his head, despite being in pain, and felt his eyes water as he watched the knife then quickly plunge itself past the muscle and in to the mouth cavity. Xigbar laughed and the ripped his knife away, tearing a new hole and exposing jaw muscle. Luxord shivered as he watched blood ooze from the torn flesh, a huge chunk cheek hanging on to her face.

He could now hear screams. Loud screams as they now had a place to escape now that there was a gaping hole in her cheek. Luxord's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He stared at exposed gum and teeth, blood running down her pink flesh and veins squirting out a decent amount of blood. His face felt wet, and he was sure there was some red on his face. He heard her loud screams, screams that could probably be heard through the hallway-and he stared at her wide wet eyes, and he was sure he was about to scream alongside her too.

"THIS, RIGHT HERE," Xigbar yelled through her screams, "IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DECIDE TO DISOBEY ME!" He lifted the struggling and now contracting body up and stabbed her again, this time in the shoulder. "PRETEND THIS GIRL IS YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FRIEND," he said loudly, gritting his teeth a bit as he twisted the knife deep inside the shoulder, tearing through rough muscle fiber as he did.

Luxord's breathing became erratic as he watched the poor woman jerk about in an almost berserk fashion. He could here her screaming, yelling and pleading, and he could here the gurgled sound of blood filling her mouth hand he could feel his body soaking in cold sweat as she was trying to do whatever it took for her to live.

Xigbar slammed her head to the floor, earning a small snapping sound as he did. She was still alive though, as she kept on making terrible sounds. Xigbar kept his hand on her, forcing her face down. Luxord watched as a pool of blood began to from. Oh, he was making sure she wouldn't choke on her blood…how thoughtful of him. Now he can prolong her life for another five minutes.

"…please," Luxord said, brining his hand down as he stared desperately at Xigbar. "Please…don't kill her…"

Xigbar had a very disappointed look on his face when he looked up and stared at Luxord. It had to be something close to what a parent would give if they figured their child cheated on a test. Upset, disapproving, pissed as hell. But then a smile grew on Xigbar's face as he must have come to some idea. This only made Luxord more frantic.

"You don't want me to kill her," he asked.

Luxord weakly nodded his head.

"You would rather her live and look like this for the rest of her natural life," Xigbar asked curiously.

Luxord couldn't help but scowl at the sickened idea.

"And…since she would never be allowed to leave…you would want her to spend the rest of her days in this room," Xigbar continued, "and since she isn't a member of _our_ family-I wouldn't see reason for treating her wounds."

"Why…why would," Luxord stuttered to ask.

"So I guess she would die from a serious infection resulting in her exposed flesh rotting and decomposing while she was alive," Xigbar said with a rather excited look on his face. He nodded his head, tsking at Luxord. "You are a real sick human, you know that?"

Luxord shook his head, anger and fear broiling in his stomach.

"No," he said.

"Oh, but you are," Xigbar said, why else would you suggest such a terrible thing?"

"I don't," Luxord said weakly. No, he wasn't a sick human. He was a compassionate being and he cared for the lives of others. How dare he slump him with his kind?! He was not a monster…

"You do realize the only way to save her is to, how is it put; "end her suffering"," Xigbar said with a laugh. "Of course, I won't go as to end the fun-I'm no killjoy, however…" Xigbar lent the knife out and had it towards Luxord. "If you would be willing to finish her…I wouldn't mind so much." He smirked. "Consider it a mercy killing…"

"I…," Luxord murmured. Oh, he got dragged right into the corner again. And why, because he was foolish enough to think he had things under control. He had not only made this mistake once already, but twice in a row. There was no reasoning with this man! Talking would not work, only action and the only action available would be to kill her. But…would it be a murder? No, it would be a murder…killing another human, no matter the reason, it was wrong. Even if it was a mercy killing-would it be deemed right in her eyes? Luxord stared at the knife and then at the now sluggish body. She was still alive, though her confidence and hope had dwindled to a little spark. She would either be killed quickly…by him, or be tortured by Xigbar, and Luxord would have to watch this. He couldn't see her face, or what remained of it, and he really wished he could. Maybe it would make the action of choosing so much easier.

"I'm waiting," Xigbar said eagerly.

Luxord, carefully, lent his hand closer to the knife. It would be a mercy killing. He would only make her suffer more. You would be doing a good deed. She must not want to live by now, she must have already accepted death.

Luxord crawled a bit closer, and he touched the tip of the blade. He could feel it, this was so real. Was he really going to remove a life from this planet? Was he really going to kill a human? Could he do this?

Xigbar said he could…he said that anyone could kill-you just have to put the right amount of energy to it. He said so; he said it was in your eyes when you stared at him. Remember? You were so upset at him-the things he said. Could you use that feeling against another being? Would you kill her to please him? I bet he would enjoy that. He's probably enjoying himself now…watching you contemplate over this…

Luxord heard the muffled moans once again and he looked up to Xigbar. He could see a very eager smile, the older man waiting for him to grab hold of the weapon and do what he was offered to do. Luxord swallowed and redirected his glare to the knife.

You could kill him…he wouldn't expect it…

You could grab the knife and run…use it as a defensive weapon…

Just kill her…you'll live if you do…

Did he really just think that? Luxord blinked, his mind reeling. He could hear the moan grow more elongated as the sufferer was beginning to faze out of shock and into reality. The pain must be unbearable. Was he really suggesting killing her just so that he would not have to suffer dire consequences? How could he break so easily? No…he was not broken, not yet. He had detected this flaw and was able to point it out before realizing it was too late. He was still sane inside.

But what would he do now? He was thinking it-kill her for the wrong reason. Not to save her, but to save him? Could he really say he did the right thing in the end?

No…

Luxord knew it would be wrong to kill her now. His mind wanted nothing more than to settle on the fact that his life might be put at risk. He was willing to drop to a new low just to live. What would Larxene think if she saw you now? What would she say? What would she do if she were in this situation? But what if he tried to kill her…what if he made you watch her…as she died?

What would…what would Xemnas think of you right now?

Luxord felt a flutter in him and then a sick and queasy feeling. He stared at the knife disdainfully, not finding it all too appealing anymore. The wonders of the human mind…he had fought whether to kill or save, whether to save to kill, and now he was thinking about things which shouldn't even be in his mind at the moment.

But as least he came to a decision.

Luxord pulled away from the weapon.

Xigbar's smile quickly faded away as Luxord pulled his hand back to him, his eyes full with the look of determination as he had made his final decision. He was not going to kill her. It was wrong, no matter how you look at it. He could never bring himself to do it-and he must remind himself why. He was taught better than that…he should know better than that. Doing something horrendous…

It was…

It was…wrong.

Luxord shook his head as his mind played through the day that consisted of him waiting for the man that he would never meet, the man who would spot him and wander off before he could notice. The man that would leave him to Larxene…and he would drink his sorrows away as he tried to once again tend to his hearts desires and get drunk while in the midst of it all. And why did this man wander off once he took a gander and realized you were there? Because you did a bad thing-you did a bad thing Luxord, and he could not come to bring it in himself to talk to you. He hates you. And here you are trying to make up for it.

Well, if you didn't get that award yet, here's a new one.

Reality came to for Luxord, and he could hear his breathing, feel his heart pumping blood hard and fast, and he could hear the moans and cries from the disfigured woman below Xigbar, and he could see the obvious anger on Xigbar's face.

"Fine then," Xigbar said. "You think disobeying me is ok-I'll show you what it leads to!" Xigbar grabbed the knife that was impaled into the shoulder and ripped it out, earning a loud scream from the victim.

Luxord simply stood there, his face twisted in agony as he watched what was about to come. He chose this, he had made his decision, all he could do was hope it was right in the end.

But within seconds there came regret as he watched Xigbar shove the knife right back into her face, this time the other side. There was even more screaming, and even more blood. This time he had plunged into an artery, as there was blood squirting high into the air. Xigbar removed the knife and stood up, his maniacal smile open ad out for Luxord to see.

Xigbar turned around and stared at Luxord. He had a rather stoic appearance on his face, and although it held no threat to Luxord, he felt himself grow even more fearful. Xigbar turned around, and in a very unlikely matter, jumped-landing on top of the poor women.

Luxord whimpered lightly, feeling the pain as if it were his own as he watched blood spit out from the women, silent as her body jerked about. He had landed on her stomach, and with his stature and his boots forcing down, Luxord was sure he broke bones and ripped muscles, possibly crushing and puncturing several organs in the meantime. And it was not over; Luxord watched in horror as the same action was repeated again and again. Jumping and breaking and crushing and bruising…and he felt his body squirm as a part of him felt as if it were he who was suffering through this strange action. He watched the walls slowly get stained an little droplets of blood, and he watched her face squirt out blood as she was beginning to drain out. And it was so scary-because she was still alive. Xigbar was stepping on her, jumping and pounding on her-and yet she would not die?

Why didn't just take the knife?

Xigbar kneeled over and grabbed hold of the messy human, though it barely looked like that even more. He stared at the scared and ruined face, the body limp and dangling with ease. He could hear breathing, but he knew just because she was alive didn't mean there would be fun for him anymore. This human was dying, and all energy was at an end.

"How lucky for you," Xigbar muttered with a slight frown. Luxord wasn't sure whether or not this was directed to him or to the victim.

Xigbar walked away from the body, a somewhat bored look on his face told Luxord it was over, or at least near the end. He watched Xigbar grabbed his gun, and Luxord shivered frantically as the images appeared in his head of what the man would come to do next. Shoot her, blow her to bits and get everything nice and messy.

Tears ran down his face as he tried to find some condolence in his choice. He should have taken the knife-he should have taken the bloody knife. It would have been so much easier-you could have slit her throat or something. She would be dead in minutes…but now she's suffered through hell and it's your entire fault. What were you thinking?

I don't know.

Xigbar tinkered with the long barrel. Luxord stared up at the older man, watching him play with his other weapon. He glanced at the door, unguarded and open. Xigbar was going to kill her-he wouldn't leave her alive-he's too sick to leave her alive. You can get out of here…you can escape.

Luxord, slowly and with some exhaustion, got up to his feet, his body heaving with difficulty. His eyes locked with the body once more. No longer human…the human is dead…just a breathing body now. He felt sad. He was so sorry…

"I like to think we learned a valuable lesson today," Xigbar said as he began to walk about the room. "You see-next time you decide to fuck with me-not matter how little it is…I'll take her down here, and I will make what you just saw look like a day at the spa." Xigbar let the tip of the barrel touch the bloodied up body. There was an alarming amount of the blood on the floor now. "I'll make you watch it too…I want you to see her and the look on her face when she's killed."

"…"

Xigbar laughed a bit and turned around, facing the dying victim. "This is why you listen to the teacher," he said and he let his hand around the trigger, "you listen-and I reward you-you don't and I'll be forced to make a real dick out of myself." Xigbar laughed a bit more, finding what he said to be hilarious for some reason.

He pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off left a stinging sensation in the ears, followed by a slight ringing, but that was nothing compared to the impact it left. Xigbar had done himself the favor by not shooting the head or chest cavity-and instead went for the abdomen, in case she was to live he could always shoot her again. A huge portion of the room looked as if it had been painted red. Red splatter was every where, and in some cases, so were pieces of mangled flesh. The thick scent of blood covered the room. And all Xigbar could do was laugh.

He laughed and he laughed and felt great for what he had done. He had taught that stupid boy a lesson he would not soon forget, and he couldn't wait to see the look on his-

Xigbar turned around, expecting to see Luxord there, standing in fear, probably pissing himself. But there wasn't anyone there. Nope. Xigbar's eyes widened in surprise. Luxord...was gone.

He looked top the floor, and notice that blood covered the entire area. Luxord had left as soon as he had the chance…before he got to shoot the poor bitch.

"…idiot," he muttered. He shook his head and brought a hand top his face, wiping away the coating of blood that covered him. He laughed. "He must really be looking for some attention…" He grabbed his gun tightly and walked out of the room.

"Ok then…let's play," he said. He had had a lot of fun with the girl. He was actually in the mood now.

Xigbar smirked.

…

Luxord ran down the long hallway, not really sure whether this was the way he walked through not too long ago. He did it, he left the room. All he had to do now was find an escape route.

Shouldn't be too difficult.

Adrenaline pumped through his body as he made his was down, making a sharp turn left. He stopped and stared. Another long hallway...and more doors with locks on them. He shook his head, disgusted with what he saw. How many of these rooms had people inside of them? How many of them were alive? How many of them were about to die? Luxord closed his eyes and wiped away at the tears that ran down his face with the thought. No, he would get out of here. He would save them from the fate.

He took a breath and took off again, passing by the locked concrete doors. There was a way out, and he had to guess it wouldn't be locked, in a time of emergency you can't rely on everything to work. A power outage, a fire or earthquake, you can't expect to rely on electronic locks to help you through. You need a door with a regular lock. Maybe not even a lock at all-especially when prisoners escape. Things need to be quick and orderly. You need to have regular door, not something heavy either. So is that what he was looking for? A regular looking door with a regular looking lock? It seems plausible. A bit too easy, but after viewing what he had seen with Xigbar a few moments ago-he'd go for anything about now.

But Luxord didn't get too far in his search for the door that would some how lead him to a regular life and the joy of freedom. Thinking while running, while also being stressed and scared and a whole slew of other things did not leave with Luxord with a lot of perception. And within a few seconds of deciding what to do-he slammed into something…

Better yet, someone.

Luxord fell to the floor, holding on to his already sore stomach, wincing in pain as he tried to figure what happened. He opened his squinting eyes and saw another person rubbing and soothing himself as well. He frowned.

Another member?

He watched the stranger put a hand to their face, rubbing in pain as he tried to figure out what had happened as well. Luxord stared at the redhead-a young man. He was dressed like Xigbar and the brunette- dark clothing that covered most of the skin. He was thin and rather slender, and his hair was a mess of spikes. But it was the dark clothes that had Luxord at goodbye when he then realized that there was in fact a third member. Three against one. Luxord fought to his feet while the younger man removed his hand from his face and looked to who had run into him.

Luxord made a run for it, but quickly fell to his stomach when a hand grabbed on to him. The young mans hand. He squirmed and struggled, much like the woman had before she was sliced up by Xigbar, as he tried to get away from this new member.

"Where do you think you're going," he heard the other say. He fought even more, but was finding it to be a too difficult task as he was not as strong as the redhead.

He was flipped over.

Luxord stared at two bright green eyes. They were a lot like Xigbar's-really fucked up. Luxord took in short breaths as he stared at the younger man.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smirk. He recognized that voice. That voice...it was the same one who had tried to mess with him while he was in that room. The all Seeing Eye.

"You," Luxord asked.

"Me," he asked back, laughing just a bit. "Does it really matter?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, his eyes still locked to Luxord's. His smile grew. "Those some pretty eyes you got there-nice and blue."

"Get," Luxord struggled to find the words, but the knife was pulled out and he went silent soon afterwards.

"You broke my toy," he said, "you fucking broke my camera!" He let the knife glide over Luxord's face. "An eye for an eye…is that how it works?"

The redhead giggled.

Luxord, to be honest, wasn't all too pleased.

* * *

Wow, it really has been awhile since I updated this. Well, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before X-mas, seeing as it would be a very nice gift to you all. Uhm yeah, in case you didn't know- the character Lux plays already has a thing for someone else...it's supposed to be that way. Don't worry about it. Nothing will happen.

Reviews would be very much appreciated. I would really like them-even if it's a simple good job or sometihng like that. It would really make my day.


	5. Nurse

Author's note- Mhmm, so here is the next chapter. I cannot believe how long it's taken to type this out, let alone turn it onto KH form. But any who; here it is. Finally; a short chapter with somewhat decent sized paragraphs…god; what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this long shit? So yeah, Axel is going to be the most annoying character, next to Demyx, in this story...I just thought I would warn you....

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters.

Warning- Actually, nothing really happens in this chapter, aside from one scene. Boring-ness aside, everything in this chapter does have a purpose…

* * *

Pyramid

-Nurse-

It was the same boy from before, the one he had heard when he was in one of the rooms. The same voice…

This was Axel.

Luxord stared at the knife that was right above his eye. It didn't take a genius to figure what he planned to do with it, and after everything Luxord had had to deal with, he could honestly say that he was not going to have his eye gouged out. That, and by then, fear and instinct told him other wise and thus took over reasoning and morals.

Luxord's hand reached out and grabbed the knife, not caring about the horrid stinging sensation it brought as his hand tightly wrapped around it, trying desperately to rip the weapon away from the redhead's grasp. He pulled carefully though, making sure to pull away from his face, but at the same time, away from the younger man. He was not going to have his eye gouged out, not today, not tomorrow- not ever. He could feel the knife slice into his skin as he fought with the boy, his strength just barely over powering Axel's. He couldn't help but be a little surprised, Xigbar proved to be quite strong despite his figure; he had assumed this one would be the same.

"…hurts," Axel asked with a nervous smirk spread across his face. Luxord didn't respond, only trying his best to apply more strength so that he could get out of his position.

Luxord was really getting tired of the rhetorical question…

The redhead smirked a bit, but found himself struggling for his weapon. Luxord assumed it had to be his only one since he seemed to be hard at work to get it back from him. Luxord had an advantage. He lifted his other hand up; able to since he was pinned down and needn't worry- unlike the redhead- about moving about too much, and swung at him. Axel let go of the knife at this point as he barely dodged the blow to the stomach, and because of his current position, fell to the floor.

"Fucker," Axel hissed angrily as he then tried to recover from his fall.

Luxord got up from the floor and hurriedly stood up; he used his other hand and held on to the knife, the pain in his other hand starting to grow as he released his grip on it. He stared briefly at this blood soaked palm before turning his attention to the recovering redhead. He stared at Axel, watching the redhead slowly get up, taking his precious time with the matter. He didn't look like he had another weapon on him, but Luxord wasn't about to run off lest he pull out a gun and shoot him. Axel had threatened him in the room, and he wasn't all too sure whether this man would or would not kill him. He had to find a way through him, and quickly too…Xigbar could be looking for him…would be looking for him.

Luxord quickly dodged a fist, barely avoiding getting hit in the face. He stared at the redhead, frightened and full of adrenaline, but not as scared as he was with Xigbar. Axel did not have nay other weapons at hand; otherwise he would have pulled it out-not use brute strength.

"What are you going to do," Axel asked. "You gonna stab me with that?"

Luxord couldn't help but ask; "what are _you_ going to do?" there was some cockiness in his own tone.

He had a knife…Axel had… nothing?

"I don't need a knife to make you suffer," Axel said proudly.

But he had a smile on his face. Not a cocky and overconfident smile, just a crazed manically smile. Axel did not have a weapon, but he acted like he didn't need one in the first place. Luxord rather not think too hard as to why the redhead assumed this, especially after seeing what Xigbar did with one simple knife. He was pretty sure Axel knew how to break and tear things well with only the use of his hands.

And so Luxord ran, knife in his hand, the other ready to swing at the redhead as he decided to make an attempt to get through past Axel. He was sure the redhead wouldn't be too much of an obstacle, his strength just barely surpassing his…though; he could only hope Axel would not make this any harder than it had to be.

He watched for a brief second as the redheads smirk quickly faded, the young man not expecting Luxord to fight back. It made Luxord smile.

He wasn't afraid of cutting Axel. When it came down to it, it was easier to lay hard on those who deserved it than those who didn't. Sure, Luxord could kill Axel if he wasn't careful, but the blonde was on the mindset of getting out of the mausoleum of a hideout, and the young man was in his way. So when Axel held his ground and took the knife to the side of his chest, Luxord could honestly say he felt nothing.

"Fuck," Axel hissed angrily as he backed away from Luxord, his hand covering the small flesh wound on his side. Luxord ran off, the knife no longer with him and now in the hands of the enemy, not looking back as he ran at top speed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," he heard the redhead yell. But Luxord went on, running as fast as he could go, trying not too looking back as he tried to make his attempt at escaping. "You think _you_can get out of here," Axel screamed at him, chuckling as he did. He watched the blonde run off, getting farther and farther away from him…

Axel laughed.

He turned a corner and darted off, hearing Axel's laughter as he hurried through the long hallway. Why was he laughing; he hadn't the clue. He honestly did not care and would rather not find out. So what; he had the knife, but he also has a stab wound…he doubted the redhead would come after him. Luxord stopped once he was far enough to feel safe and looked around at the familiar settings. Another long hallway…was he running around in circles, or was this place even bigger than he imagined? He took deep breaths, his chest aching in agony as he tried to calm his breathing down. He could still hear faint laughter, and it didn't seem like Axel was going anywhere since it was getting any louder.

He looked around and stared at the few doors that occupied this particular hall. Only three doors, and like the ones he had passed by; they all appeared to be the same. But unlike the other doors, two of them did not appear to have some sort of lock on them, no, they looked like they could be opened with a simply turn of the knob. Luxord took another breath and past the first bolted door, making his way to the second. He stared at it briefly and placed his good hand on the knob. He turned it a bit and frowned. It was locked.

They could all be locked…you may need a key to get out of here….

Luxord sighed, trying to block out the possibility from his mind. He walked over to the second door, praying silently that it would be unlocked. He stopped and slowly placed his hand on the knob. He turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

A huge sigh of relief, though the moment didn't last too long thereafter. Luxord could hear something walking over to where he was, and in the direction that he had been. Without much though, he opened the door and walked right into the room, not thinking about what could be on the other side. Luxord closed the door shut; leaving him in a pitch black room with god knows what in it.

He held both his hands on the door, not really caring about the horrid stinging sensation it gave to his sliced palm. If he was lucky, Axel…or whoever was passing by would simply not open the door. They would not open the door…

Don't open the door…

He could hear the sound of booting clicking loudly as the person made their way down the hall. Was it Xigbar…he had boots on…did Axel have boots on?

When the sound became too much to bear he backed away from the door. He knew he would have to find some place to hide, in case the door was opened…he would need to hide. He glanced around the dark room, incapable of viewing his surroundings. Very carefully he walked deeper into the darkness, his good hand out and feeling for anything that could be an obstacle. He was careful to not make too much noise, but still tried to move as quickly as he could. So far, he felt nothing…

Was it an empty room?

But as he considered the thought, his hand touched something cold. He stopped and let his hand trail across what felt like cold metal, long and smooth. He tried to imagine what exactly he was touching…his mind racing through the possibilities. He found the edge and grabbed on to it, applying a bit of pressure, finding it to be stable…his hand went under the edge and felt the underside….

Was it a… surgical table?

He pulled his hand away, the vivid image of Zexion's "office" coming into play. A room full of dead bodies on top of those tables…

Of course it would make sense that there was at least one of these in this sort of place.

More images…

Luxord heard the footsteps stop, and he immediately froze. He turned his head around and stared at the door, his eyes down at the light being through the bottom. He could see shadows…

They were there…waiting…

Luxord turned around completely, leaning against the surgical table as he stared at the shadow on the other side. He was trapped; no doubt about it; and hiding wouldn't make much of a difference. He had no idea what was in this room, and unless he was willing to turn the light on, which he wasn't, there was no real point. He didn't even know where the light switch was…if there was one to begin with.

So he just stood there, waiting to accept the lovely criticism that was sure to come. First attempt at escaping; failure. And what were the chances of him ever getting a second attempt? He felt a heavy sensation grow in his chest as he tried to control the urge to break out in tears again. He would not have it; even at a time like this. He hurt everywhere, and he was sure Axel was going to maul him…but he wouldn't break down right now…not after doing it so many times before. He had to hold on to some dignity before receiving more abuse from the members.

The door opened.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show to work two hours late," a voice said in annoyance. Larxene rolled her eyes as she placed herself down on her seat, her bag thrown on top of her desk as she tried to close her eyes and not grab at her partners neck. "You look like you had quite the night," the annoyed voice said, a hint of cockiness now added to it.

Larxene opened her eyes and turned to Demyx. She frowned at the young man, not really willing to handle his immature antics this early in the morning…

"And what, may I presume, does that mean," Larxene asked, smiling evilly at her partner.

Demyx smirked right back, not afraid of playing around with her.

"You and your boy toy had quite the night," he asked, leaning in his chair as he then relaxed himself more. "You look like you had a few martini's too many…"

"Whatever," Larxene said; rolling her eyes once more as she tried to settle herself down. She pulled out her pocket mirror and stared at her reflection, wondering if she would need to put more makeup on. If Demyx noticed, then Xemnas would surely notice, and the last thing she needed was a long speech about drinking alcohol all night long. She did not have a problem…no correction; she had several problem, but none of them involved alcohol; they just lead to the over consumption of alcohol.

Coincidentally, Demyx was one of them.

"Xemnas is pissed," Demyx said, grabbing the magazine he had been reading before Larxene had walked in. "just thought I'd be a trooper and warn you."

Larxene groaned as she applied a bit more mascara on to her face. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "Guess I won't be having a calm peaceful day after all…"

"At least you've been warned," Demyx said while flipping through a page. "Then again, with you being late to work and all…"

"I've done worse," she said with a smile, pleased at her appearance. "Besides, if I can get something done before he steps out of his office, I consider myself well off and safe from his egotistical threats about what's right and what's wrong."

Demyx laughed.

God, she hated his laugh.

"So," Larxene said. She got up from her seat and walked over to Demyx's desk. "Anything interesting to offer?"

"Surprisingly," Demyx said, "No."

"You're telling me that nobody died today," Larxene asked with a frown. She leaned in a bit closer to the young man.

"People died, they just didn't get murdered," Demyx said, pushing her aside so that she wouldn't be so close to him. "Aside from the small things, nothing really happened, as far as I can tell, so don't bother trying to kiss ass."

"I'm not kiss-assing," she said.

"Xemnas is out," Demyx muttered, not really looking up from his magazine. Larxene turned her head a bit and saw her boss with Vexen and immediately found herself sitting on her seat, trying to look as proper as could be. Demyx chuckled a bit as she placed her bag away, trying to turn on her computer and look busy so when he passed by, she wouldn't end up too deep into trouble.

"You're late again," a somewhat tired voice said as Larxene was typing in her password. She sighed and looked up to her boss and Vexen, her face expressing the joy of being caught red handed.

Xemnas stared right back down at her, his face seeming to lack any amount of real expression on his face.

"I had a long night," she said with a very innocent smile. Xemnas didn't smile back, and Vexen shook his head in disbelief. Larxene still kept the smile up.

"Don't let it happen again," Xemnas simply said, after a pause of just staring at her. He shook his head and walked off, but stopped halfway. Larxene felt a shallow feeling deep within her chest as she wondered what added though was now in his head. Then came the dreaded, "we need to talk later."

"Of course we do," Demyx said in a whisper as he continued to flip through his magazine. Larxene was sure there was a smile behind that magazine.

"Of course," she said curtly, still smiling as Xemnas then walked off, Vexen trailing behind him. She sat silently in her seat, waiting for Xemnas to disappear from sight before giving a loud groan. Demyx laughed, not all too afraid of Larxene throwing things at him.

"Look who's on your case…again," Demyx said happily.

"Shut it," Larxene said.

"You should have just come to work with the hangover," Demyx said with a smile. "Better than coming in late; you know the guys a perfectionist…least you could have done was call us."

"It's the fact that he knows why I went drinking," Larxene said, "the fact that I went drinking, and the fact that I drove drunk…I think he could care less about me showing up late."

"Why would Xemnas be pissed about your reasons behind getting drunk," Demyx asked, putting his magazine down. "You get dumped?"

"No," Larxene said, "Luxord and I just felt like celebrating…"

"Celebrating," Demyx asked, "and you didn't invite me? Your partner in crime? Your mucho compadre?"

"I can't stand you," Larxene said, her blue eyes glaring at the young detective, "and you know that…"

"You're so cruel," Demyx said.

"And you're an annoyance," Larxene said without any remorse.

"Ouch," Demyx said, not looking at his co-worker, "you know its comments like that that get you into bigger trouble."

"I have plenty of friends in high enough places, "Larxene said with a cheery smile, "I can always find me a job."

"Speaking of friends," Demyx said, glancing over to Xemnas' office. "Where's your boy-toy?"

"He's not a my boy-toy," Larxene said as she logged in, typing away at the computer, "I doubt Luxord's going to come over today-seeing that he's probably lamenting over getting his heart broken."

Demyx chuckled, "you both really do suck at love…then again…I don't recall him mentioning any girls to me…"

"I doubt he would mention anything to you," Larxene muttered. Ah yes, closet cases made conversations oh so very interesting. Then again, she doubted Luxord would even tell Demyx of a girl even if he liked them. The young man was so annoying, immature, and she doubted he could keep a secret. Demyx was a real piece of work…

"That's mean," Demyx said with a smile, "me and Luxord are buddies…"

"So you think," Larxene said with a role of her eye. "Oh, and its Luxord and _I_ by the way…"

"So I know," Demyx said. "And excuse me for making a simple grammar error, your highness…"

Larxene only smirked.

"So…no extra help from him," Demyx asked with a small pout.

"He has an office and a job to fulfill besides yours." Larxene said as she continued to type, "that-and he got on Xemnas' bad side…so don't expect to see him around here for a few days…"

"What the hell did he do to piss of Xemnas," Demyx asked curiously, "considering he's usually kiss-assing the guy…say something to piss him off?"

"I guess you could say that," Larxene said. She gave Demyx a small snide look, noting what he had said about said "kiss-assing". This would be something to mention to Luxord later. Others noticed…

"Is that why he's been such a pain in the ass," Demyx asked.

"Possibly," Larxene said, "do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut though."

Demyx smirked, pulling out his cell. He began to punch some numbers in.

"What are you doing," Larxene asked.

"Giving Lux a wake up call," Demyx said.

"He's going to be pissed if you wake him up," Larxene said in a warning tone.

"More the reason to wake him up," Demyx said, "You have any idea how pissy Xemnas was with me yesterday?"

"It's not like it's a change from his regular attitude," Larxene said with a chuckle. She glanced at the cell and sighed, "He's not going to answer…"

"Yes he will," Demyx said, "all I have to do is tell him Xemnas needs his help and you can bet your sweet ass he'll be on his way…" Demyx smirked. "And I though Vexen was lap-dog material…"

"Says the guy who claims to be Luxord's friend," Larxene said under her breath. She rolled her eyes as she snuck out her phone, immediately texting her friend, in case he did decide to answer the call. At least he would be warned…nobody deserved to have to hear Demyx this early in the morning…then again, it never was the right time to listen to him at all.

She hurriedly text in the words, and sent the message in a few seconds, knowing Luxord was sure to respond to the text first before receiving demyx's call. He let it ring on, hoping he would give up after the first attempt…

Demyx hung up and redialed, hoping Luxord would answer his phone.

"Told you he wouldn't answer," Larxene said.

"No…it's not that," he said in disappointment as he put the phone to his ear.

"What is it then," Larxene said. Her cell then beeped, causing her to look down to it in surprise. That was quick…

"Well," Demyx said, pulling his phone away as he stared at the small screen. "My call can't even reach him…it's like I got no bars or something…"

Larxene couldn't help but laugh a little. She opened up her cell and stared at the screen.

Her message didn't make it through. She hit resend again.

Maybe he was driving through a tunnel?

Demyx put his phone away, the urge to bother the older man long gone.

Larxene's phone beeped again. She opened up the screen, her eyes widening just a little as she stared at the text she had tried to send. It didn't make it through…again.

"Whatever," she muttered as she put the phone back into her coat. Demyx gave up, so it wasn't like there was any point to trying to send it again. Luxord was probably in a bad area with bad reception.

Oh well…

Nothing to look forward to now aside from the drolling speech she would receive from Xemnas and boy was she looking forward to that…

* * *

Luxord wasn't all too sure how to perceive the young girl who was delicately stitching up Axel's side. He watched small hands work carefully on the young man's side, slowly sewing up the wound that he had made. She looked nothing like axle or Xigbar, and by this he meant her facial expressions. She had a sweet look to her, and she seemed very affectionate to Axel as she carefully tended to his wound.

She was delicate…

And yet here she was, dressed up, skin hardly exposed, and talking in that language that Luxord couldn't grasp. And she was tending to a murderers wound…which could only mean she was one of them too.

And she was younger than Axel too. She looked to be about sixteen…possibly eighteen at the latest. She had short dark hair, which surprised Luxord since it exposed just a bit of her tattoo. She was a thin thing, like Axel and Xigbar, and she whenever she did look over to Luxord, her eyes, despite being kind and caring to Axel, were dark and cold to him. She had a nice smile though, if that could count for something.

So it was only inevitable that he was caught, and it was only inevitable that it would be her to find him, pull out a gun, and throw threats at him. Honestly, he wasn't all too sure whether to take her seriously or not. Sexism, no matter hoe much one is taught to revolt against it, you can't help but be a little sexist in the end, especially if you're supposed to take a girl like her seriously.

"So," Xigbar said with much curiosity, "how many doe Axel posses?"

"Eight stitches," she said as she turned to Xigbar, smiling innocently. "He should be ok in a few days, but I don't think he'll be of any use for a while…"

Xigbar laughed, turning to Luxord. "Well well…."

Luxord remained silent.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Xigbar said with a laugh, "go on and admit it-we won't think less of you."

"Says you," Axel hissed.

Xigbar turned to Axel and frowned. "You really don't deserve to be putting your opinion in the matter." Xigbar grabbed Luxord by the arm as he walked over to Axel, dragging the blonde with him. "Honestly, I'm not sure whether to be impressed at him-or disappointed at you."

"He cut me," Axel said, "it was a fucking slip up…"

"Yeah, but I still had to drag your ass over here, and Yuffie still had to stitch you up," Xigbar pointed out. He shook his head, "the very fact that he outsmarted you…"

"He didn't fucking outsmart me," Axel said angrily. "He got lucky…"

Yuffie giggled.

"Go on," Xigbar said, his attention back to Luxord, "tell Axel what you felt as you cut into him…when you managed to _outsmart_, _outwit_, and _out-_"

"He didn't fucking do anything," Axel screamed angrily.

"Nobody asked your opinion," Yuffie said as she threw away the needle and other instruments that were used while stitching Axel up. Luxord couldn't help but take note the lack of painkillers involved in the process. He could only hope his treatment would be slightly better as he watched her pull out new, clean tools.

It worked out this way…Axel had mentioned the word "she" sometime during his dreadfully smug speech, so it would be natural that there be a girl in the area. But…the one he was with right now; in this room…it didn't strike her to be the same. She was way too young, and she seemed to be below rank, taking orders from Xigbar. And Xigbar was ordered to train him…

So…did that put the count up to five?

"Hey," Yuffie said as she placed the new items on the table that Axel was on, "Bring him here." She pointed to the small table that was right next to Axel's.

Xigbar dragged Luxord over, the blonde still taking notice that there was absolutely no medication to be seen. He refused to believe Axel took that sober…and he refused to believe he was going to have to take it sober as well.

Oh, so despite Xigbar beating the shit out of him, apparently he was compassionate enough to figure a few stitches were in the need for his hand. If that didn't spell out irony, then Luxord didn't know what did. After being dragged out of a room, which turned out to be some sort of surgical nightmare once the lights were turned on, he was dragged around by Yuffie for a few minutes before the two rendezvoused with Xigbar and Axel. Once Xigbar saw Luxord, he dropped Axel and literally kicked him in the guts. Luxord fell to the floor, and he was sure he was about to get some internal bleeding when Xigbar noticed the cut on his hand and actually decided to ask questions on the matter.

"Good job," was what Xigbar had said to him. Instead of being pissed at him for running off, for disobeying orders, he was happy. And he was happy because he stabbed a fellow member on accident.

There was something horribly wrong with these people. Or at least Xigbar…he wasn't all too sure yet…

Of course…he was about to figure out how screwed up the treatment was…

Xigbar grabbed Luxord hand, forcing the palm open as he pressed the hand down. Luxord jerked a bit, trying to pull away, but Xigbar pretty much covered him, making sure there was no way out. He could feel the older man pressing his body down on him just a bit, keeping Luxord in place as the young girl began to soak some sort of liquid to a cotton ball. Luxord doubted it was painkillers…

This was going to hurt.

This was going to hurt like hell…

Luxord held in the urge to vomit as he saw the needle get sterilized, and looked away in a desperate attempt to drown out the pain to come from his mind. He heard Xigbar chuckle a bit, finding his situation utterly humorous. Luxord glanced at Axel, who was beginning to wrap up his torso. There was no way he took it sober….she had to have given him something…

Luxord felt something pressed against his skin, and he pulled away, managing to avoid the needle.

"Xigbar," Yuffie whined, pouting cutely as she did. "He made me drop the needle! Make sure he doesn't move!" Oh yeah…she was screwed up too. Xigbar squeezed Luxord's wrist hard, and put more pressure on him, forcing him on to place even more.

"Don't move," Xigbar said in a warning tone.

"Am I to assume that I'm not getting any medication because I pissed you off in some way," Luxord asked suddenly. He watched Yuffie sterilize the needle again, and he felt a sickening sensation fill him all over again.

"No," Xigbar said in a rather calm tone. First time for everything…

"It would be a real waste to use something expensive like morphine or codeine on a wound like that," Xigbar said as he applied his other hand to Luxord head. Luxord felt his head being forced to the table, bringing him to a position that pretty much spelled out disaster. He couldn't move, and he could see his hand. Great… "Besides," Xigbar said, "consider what your about to feel proof that your still…what would be the word; "Sane"?"

Luxord's eyes widened.

"You're not that hard to read," Xigbar said with a laugh. "You think I can't tell what you're thinking? I already told you your situation…"

"Here we go," Yuffie said proudly as she tied the string in a knot. "This should only take a second?"

"If he doesn't struggle," Axel muttered, getting up from the other table. Luxord watched the redhead turn his back as he put on his clothing. He could see a bit of red soaking through the cloth, and he could see the black marking that covered most of his back.

No wonder why Axel was so pissed…he had cut a bit of his tattoo. Not so much, but enough where just a small portion of it would be scarred.

But then it came.

Hot searing pain that he had never felt before. Luxord eyes widened as he redirected his attention down to his hand, the needle plunged into his skin. Luxord's mouth was open, and he was sure he would have screamed, but nothing came out. His hand jerked, but Xigbar pretty much kept it into place, and the pain continued. It burned like hell, and every movement it made only made it worse. The needle, tearing through muscle as it resurfaced, cutting through his skin as it made the first stitching. The first of many. It wasn't until Yuffie pushed it back into the skin did reality hit Luxord. This time he screamed. His hand convulsed painfully as the needle dove right in, moving around and tearing through his skin, making his second stitch. It hurt. It fucking hurt. Luxord held his breath desperately as he tried to hold in the sobs, his had bleeding a bit as Yuffie tried to go on with the third stitch. And then it went, a new hole in his hand, another scream of pain, and more tearing through his muscle. And it was getting worse, it was getting hotter and sharper, and he was sure he would pass out any moment. He could feel his whole hand quiver in absolute agony, his cut getting the worst of it as it felt like he was being stabbed all over again- simultaneously.

His whole body was beginning to feel shaky, the pain spreading throughout his body. His hand continued to jerk about, but it was still forced into place, and it would still have to deal with another relentless stab. His hand was bleeding a bit more, but it was more than half way closed…

Half way…he was almost done…

He could hear words. He could hear something, but the pain and sound of his screams and discomfort pretty much drowned them out. He couldn't move, Xigbar wouldn't let him, he couldn't slap that stupid bitch either…he couldn't get out of here.

Get out.

Pass out.

Luxord closed his eyes, the tears that had been hanging around his eyes finally dropping as he tried desperately to get out of reality. It was getting so unbearable. It was so hot, and it was so cold. Just the feeling of the needle pressing against his skin, the feeling of the string that keep his skin together; it was driving him insane.

Pass out…please pass out.

He could hear Xigbar saying something…whether it was to Yuffie or him, he had no idea. His legs were finally going limp due to exhaustion, and he finally could feel himself tiring out due to hyperventilation. He opened his eyes, and then closed them again. His hand was finally going numb…

And now it was over.

He felt the weight on top of him disappear, as well as the gloved hand. The needle and string remained for a few more seconds, but Yuffie carefully tied a knot and cut the remains away. He watched Xigbar grab his numbed hand and give it a proper inspection; telling Yuffie she was getting better and better.

Dumb bitch.

He felt himself slump just a bit, barely able to hold on to the table as he watched his reddened hand in front of him. It was a bloodied up mess; a nasty cut with stitching that leaked blood. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he looked over to see Xigbar handing him some cloth so that he could finish attending to the wound. Yuffie was putting things away, and she would leave soon after…no point in her staying around. Axel was long gone…he want sure when he left…

Xigbar took Luxord limp hand began wrapping it up. Luxord kept silent, his mind reeling with pain. His body was exhausted beyond belief, and he was sure he was going to throw up any minute. His hand was finally numb, but now everything else felt awful…and it was only going to get worse too…

"Get up," Xigbar said.

Luxord looked to Xigbar, his mind still clouded in a mask of pain.

"Why," he asked miserably.

"We still have things to do," Xigbar answered rather plainly again. "I told you I was going to have certain things taught to you by the end of the week…and I plan to teach them to you-handicapped or not."

Luxord wanted to fall down. He wanted to fall down and not have to get up, not have to leave the room. He was tired, he was in pain, and he was breaking. Right after telling himself he wasn't going to break…and he was breaking. That was too much…and now he was already falling apart. And nobody gave a shit either…

Xigbar could simply just drag him to the next room, and he could go on and continue to beat the shit out of him while he was at it. As long as he left him alive…he could always stitch him up again. And Luxord was always willing to look forward to some more of that.

Xigbar frowned.

Luxord got up.

Xigbar smiled.

"Good," he said with that sick smile. "And to think I thought you might end up being a problem…"

Luxord said nothing as he slowly dragged himself lover to Xigbar. He follows him for now…but he would have to think up a new strategy. He already tried escaping, and now Xigbar would keep an eye on him…

He was going to have to play by different rules now.

If he was ever to escape…

…and that seemed like a very unlikely possibility at the moment…

* * *

A short chapter (somewhat). Thank you lord for helping me out here… Oh, and sorry about not updating in a while. I have a XemSai story that needed to be finished, and it took up a lot of my time. Oh, and Yuffie is not a main character…so don't worry too much about her.

Oh yeah, so I did get a review that mentioned this story getting updated. Here's how it works, I will only update certain stories once they've either hit a certain amount of reviews and hits. I'm being fair here; I know this is an unusual pairing, so I'm not going to ask for twenty reviews and/ or a hundred hits. No…I'm asking for at least _six_ reviews for now…if this story every gets popular…maybe more, but I'm being realistic here. So yeah, you really ought to review, because the more means faster updates, and not leaving a review would really be setting yourself up. This story (Rising) is already over; it's been over for more than a year…so there is no reason as to me doing this other than me wanting to spread the "love"…

So review. It would mean a lot to me.

Oh, and for those who did not get a "thanks for the review" note I often give- thanks for the review! It was really cool of you to do so. Have a low fat cookie…

Oh and happy 2010. (Insert Luxbar joke here)


	6. Looking into Violet

AN- College; my reason for this taking so long.

And as for the chapter title…well; there are just some things you can't adapt. I didn't feel like changing the title, so I left it as it.

* * *

-Pyramid-

Looking Into Violet

"You took chemistry, right," Xigbar asked as he rummaged around through several cabinets, pulling out bottles of liquid from each one. Luxord watched as he would turn some around, looking at the letters that were scribbled on it before either picking it up and placing it on the table where Luxord was sitting next to or simply letting it be. Unlike most things in this strange labyrinth, Luxord could understand what these words meant.

"Yes," Luxord said. He stared at a bottle holding clear liquid within it. On the bottle were letters and those letters made a word. Well, not a word really, but if you did take that waste of a time class then you would know what they meant. Luxord knew, barely, but he knew what was in the bottle. "H" was for hydrogen, "Cl" was for chlorine. If he recalled correctly, together they made something. A bit obvious since there was a bottle with it labeled "HCl", but for Luxord it was a clue towards something. He was sure he could think more about it and get an answer if his hand was so bloody sore. It made it hard to concentrate; his mind seemed to focus on that one area.

"When's the last time you took it," Xigbar asked as he placed three more bottles on the table. Luxord stared at the three new containers and tried to recall the last time he took the class.

"College," he muttered.

"That's not so bad," Xigbar said as he reopened a cabinet. "I think we can work with that, just as long as you're a quick enough learner."

Luxord stared at the several bottles that had been placed on the table, desperately looking for some sort of clue for him to work with. Most of them were clear; that was a start, right? What else did they have in common?

He leered at the bottles, trying to spot out anything else that made them more common with one another. He glanced up when he heard something being placed on the table and saw Xigbar hovering up above him.

"They're acids," he said.

"What," Luxord asked, still a bit startled. After everything that he had experienced today he could honestly say that there was nothing that made him feel comfortable around this man.

Xigbar took note of this and smirked.

"The liquid in the bottles," he said, this time pointing at one of the glass containers, "inside everyone one of these is some sort of acid; each one ranking from weak to dangerously strong." Xigbar lifted one of the bottles and began to unscrew the top. "You see, in order for you to properly work here you have to memorize certain information. I don't expect you to thoroughly list every single one of these chemicals into your brain, but I do expect you to grab the basics…"

Luxord watched as Xigbar then grabbed a silver looking cup that had just been placed on the table and pour a bit of the mixture into it. He placed it down next to Luxord and then repeated the process, this time with a new container and a new cup.

"Remember what I said about how you can learn a lot about someone by the way they kill," Xigbar asked as he placed yet another cup in front of Luxord. "You tried to act as if there was no way we would go off and let our identities show when we kill and you're right to an extent." Xigbar opened another bottle. "But to assume we kill only for business is…well, no fun."

Luxord looked to Xigbar.

"Once in a while we do kill for fun," Xigbar said as he closed the bottle. "You just never know it because we do such a wonderful clean up job." Xigbar paused for a moment and proceeded to pick up two of the bottles. "Sure, once in a while we'll leave one out for the public to stumble upon, but the body never ends up tied to us," Xigbar muttered in a almost casual fashion as he began to place the bottles in a order, each one next to the other. "It's almost like a game, once in a while we may even leave a piece of evidence that could possibly link the body to us, but as far as I know, nobody in the law enforcement has made a statement about it."

Luxord looked to the small cups, then to Xigbar. Xigbar had absolutely no problem with leaving a bunch of acids on the table next to him. Was he really that confident that he wouldn't grab one and throw its contents at him? Or was this some sort of test? A loyalty test? He was saying these things…was he trying to upset him? Get him to do something irrational?

No…that couldn't be it. And besides, what good would trying to fight him do for him now? He already tried to escape once already; surely Xigbar must be aware of the chances of escaping.

He left the door open to this room open. He left a bunch of dangerous chemical on a table at arms length for him to grab at. Either Xigbar was a complete imbecile or he knew exactly what he was doing.

And Xigbar had already proved himself to be nothing below ordinary. He knew exactly what he was doing. Xigbar knew he wouldn't try to escape, not right after a failed attempt.

Luxord closed his palm and felt the hot stinging sensation travel up his arm. He winced a bit as he tried to focus on what was going on around him. Why would Xigbar be doing this? It was a real change from what he was trying to get him to do a while ago.

"Now, I wanted you to perform the duties on that woman, in order for me to get a better idea of what elements need to be taught, and what I don't need to teach," Xigbar said, pulling a chair on the other side of the table, bringing him to a safe distance from the chemicals and Luxord. "unfortunately I can't just produce another human for you-planning and catching takes time and effort, and right now it's the middle of the day, so you wont be able to make up for your mishap till late tonight."

"A rather interesting presumption," Luxord said without much thought to the consequences. "You really think after everything I'll just go ahead and commit murder?"

Xigbar smiled, "you will, and you'll do it consensually too."

Luxord frowned.

"I think we can both agree here that you really need to make up for that pathetic speech you pulled off in that room," Xigbar said, shaking his head as he did. "You're not here to try to make us feel bad about what we're doing; you're here to serve under us and do what you're told." Xigbar pulled out a knife, a different one than before and placed it on the table. "Yes, you'll dislike it at first, and you'll hate it, but I can guarantee that the part of you that kills will grow into you and you'll feel as if you're doing nothing more than a simple chore."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better," Luxord questioned.

"Please don't be a smartass," Xigbar said, his face contorting to a much more serious one. "If you're going to ask a question it better be relevant to what I'm teaching you," Xigbar said. "Remember what I said before…"

Luxord sighed. He looked at the line of bottles and stared at the letters that were written on the white sheets of paper that were taped on each and ever single one. They all had an "H" on them. A few of them had numbers, some with the "S" some with the "N", some with the "O", and some lacked numbers at all. Did the ones with numbers make them stronger than the others? He couldn't remember, he hadn't taken the class in a while, and it wasn't such an importance to him that he wanted to remember to begin with.

"What are you trying to teach me," Luxord asked.

Xigbar smiled.

"Memorization," Xigbar answered. "You'll need to remember the formulas, and you'll need to remember which ones are stronger than others." Xigbar picked up the knife and played with it as he continued. "You see, sometimes it can be fun to play around…and sometimes you'll have to torture…acids make for good use in these situations." Xigbar put the knife down once more and pushed it over to Luxord's side of the table. "I do plan on having you use one of these later on, so I'll let you take your time and learn about the following; how's that sound?"

Luxord was speechless. Was Xigbar implying what he thought he was implying?

"There's no point in you trying to run off," Xigbar said with a smirk. "You won't find you're way out, and even if you manage to avoid contact with anyone else, remember that you're at a huge disadvantage." Xigbar got up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to Luxord. "I know where she lives, so do yourself a favor and stay in this room like a good boy and I won't have to kill her."

"And where are you going," Luxord asked.

"That is really none of your business," Xigbar said with a smirk. He then turned to the door and walked through the door. "By the way; I would like to remind you that you're in a room filled with dangerous and corrosive concoctions…so please refrain from doing anything stupid-this is not a science class."

Xigbar was really leaving; leaving him alone with a room full of potentially useful weapons?

"Now listen," Xigbar said right before walking off. "The ones on the right are the weaker acids; the one to the far right will leave you with a small tingle. The ones on your left will burn; the farthest one will actually burn that knife and dissolve it."

"Which is why you left it here," Luxord said as he picked up the weapon.

"It's all about learning," Xigbar said, walking off as he did. Luxord could hear the wound of his boots slowly begin to fade off as he sat there and stared at the bottles.

No, he wasn't going to try to escape. It would be rather foolish of him to try to make another risky attempt at finding his way out like before. He had made the mistake of assuming this place was simply breakable. After seeing the hallways, the locked doors, the way this place was built; he could assume this place was much bigger than what he had fathomed in the beginning. If he was gong to get out of here he would have to know where he was going in the first place, and he would have to figure out the passwords to a few of the doors. He had assumed that they wouldn't have a door that lead to society under electrical lock, but after seeing what kind of lifestyle they chose for themselves it didn't seem all that impossible. What one would consider strange they probably saw as ordinary, so he figured he would have to literally earn trust from the others.

It also meant he would have to wait at least a week before trying again.

Xigbar had said he would be able to leave in a week, so he figured it would be around that time, after he had completed all requirements that the older man was looking for, that he would be given some information on this place. Hopefully some of what he was to be given was information on the unlockable doors. He said that he would come back freely, so that meant Luxord would be able to leave freely as well. It just seemed natural that he would be given some of the passwords.

But of course, this didn't' mean that Luxord would simply stay in this room. He needed to figure his way through this place, otherwise he would only get lost again.

Luxord got up from the seat he was in and looked to the door. He could easily see a bit of the hallway from the left side; the side Xigbar had chosen when walking off. It would be safe to presume that if he was to make for an escape, he would have to check the side, but not from the right side as the last thing he wanted was to find out that Xigbar was, in fact, testing his loyalty. He needed to earn the others trust right now, if he ever hoped to escape, and staying on his better side was the key to this.

Luxord glanced at the bottles before walking off to the doorway.

The ones on the left were the most dangerous.

He stared at the pocket knife in his hands and fiddled with it a bit before letting it hover above the cup that was farthest to the left side. Very carefully, and with the utmost speed, he dipped it into the liquid and hurriedly pulled it out, making sure to avoid any liquid dripping on to him as he did. He stared at the knife, making sure his arm was out and away from him as he tried to get the extra amount of liquid off of the knife. He could see a bit of steam emit from the weapon, which told him that Xigbar wasn't lying, and patiently waited for it to cool off a bit before walking off with it.

He leaned against the wall next to the opened doorway and held his breath as he figured a way to see what could possibly lie ahead without being seen himself. He glanced down at the knife and stared at it for a few moments, taking note that it was still slowly dissolving. The acid wasn't drying at all…

Another mistake, and he really didn't have time to learn from them. Only a few minutes into the plan and he was out of a weapon.

He dropped the knife and let it fall to the floor.

It wasn't like he needed it right? He wasn't trying for an escape, so it would be rather suspicious if he ran about with a knife in his hand.

How was he to approach this then? Luxord removed himself from the wall and sighed. He wasn't trying to catch attention now. Running catches attention, and it also gets you into trouble. Walking could actually work, as long as he was confident enough and could manage a lie if he was caught alone and unsupervised. Xigbar had left him alone, and Luxord could assume that he would run into someone along the way. Surely someone would ask why Luxord wasn't with him, right?

Unless this was a trap.

And how long did he have till Xigbar came back? The man could be off doing one or a million other things right now, and it wouldn't be safe for him to be out for a lengthy amount of time. He had to play it safe and stay around the same perimeter, though it wouldn't be all too effective. But he had a week to memorize this place….a small part may not seem like a lot right no, but in six more days it could amount to something.

Or nothing.

Luxord walked over to the opening and took a step out the room. He looked to both sides and was surprised that there was no one there. No one was waiting for him, expecting him to walk out this door. Just worn down hallways, each one looking alike to the other aside from it or across from it; completely eerie.

He took another step and found himself now in the hallway. He was still alone and out of danger. He could always go back and stay in the room, and when Xigbar came back he wouldn't have to worry about him being analyzed or any of that nonsense. God knows Xigbar would probably as k him, and somehow, even if Luxord knew how to lie, he would find out and probably do something about it. Luxord didn't know what something was, but e really wouldn't like to find out what it could be.

Luxord looked down to the palm of his hand and stared at the redness of it. He could see the dried up blood that circled around the small holes and the lining of the gash. If he was lucky to be anything right now, it was that Xigbar hadn't cut his face deep enough to earn a stitching.

So, was he going to trek this godforsaken land?

Luxord thought about his options and figured it the best. Even if he didn't leave the room and walk around, chances were Xigbar would assume he would and he would be punished anyways.

Might as well.

…

…

…

* * *

"This could be problematic," Luxord muttered as he looked to the comer of the hallway ceiling. High above the ceiling corner was, unfortunately, a camera. And because it was Luxord, and because he was already having a shitty enough day as it was; it was pointed right at him. And only because it would be so horrible for Luxord to have been caught read handed; it was also moving slightly as he made movements. For it to be moving mean there had to be someone controlling it, god help him if it was Axel.

"There weren't any of these in the ones I've walked through," he said, frowning as he made eye contact with the machinery. He sighed as he passed it by, listening to it creek a little as it followed his movement. So much for not getting caught doing anything suspicious. Not that he was doing anything suspicious, mind you, but it didn't look so good on his part. He had been mildly suspired to have caught it, but his felt held no guilt in it when he discovered its existence, so it wasn't like he was caught in the act of something wrong. But he had been caught…

Luxord glanced down the next hallway, not surprised that it looked like the ones he had been through so far; long, full of doors, and solemn as ever.

"How many of these doors lead to just one room," he asked himself as he continued on, keeping a good pace and yet managing to walk perfectly calm. "I'd hate to think there's a person behind each one of these."

He passed by a door and stared carefully at the security lock. Four buttons down, with three to the side; twelve numbers in total with well over a million possible codes to be inputted, and that was only if one had to put in a four digits password.

He remembered the door that hadn't a lock in it, the one he had tried to hide in. He figured it was something useless since there was no reason to lock it up, but when the light was switched on it was a messy room that looked like something from a torture scene. No, that's what it was; a torture room. Luxord figured only rooms used to murder potential victims would be locked with something more advanced than a switch or a key, but obviously this was wrong as well.

Everything he thought would be right was wrong…

Luxord walked through the hallway, his eyes up to the ceiling as he looked for some sort of camera or spying device. He knew if there was one there just had to be more, what would be the point in only having on in such a long hallway, and just one for that matter?

He walked all the way down, frustrated that he had not seen a thing darn thing that looked even slightly suspicious or resembled a camera of some sort. He knew he had paid close attention to his surroundings as he searched for something, so why was it that he had come empty-handed? Luxord leaned over and gave a quick glance to the next hallway, checking to see if there was anything of value from it. He frowned as he noticed that there was only a fork at the very end of the hall, but aside from that…it was more of the same.

He had to go back now. He had wasted enough time trying to find differences and cameras; he had gained nothing from this. They had done such a wonderful job not leaving any markings for him to find….they wanted to make sure anyone who got trapped here would be lost. He needed to go back and pray Xigbar wasn't waiting for him. He had only been out for a few minutes, but he doubted that it would take Xigbar a while to do whatever he needed to do.

Luxord turned around and headed back in the direction he had gone through not to long ago, his mind deep within the process of trying to figure out how this place seemed to work. He knew he would have to appease to Xigbar if he wanted things to run smoothly enough for him to leave this place within the allotted time, but in order to do that he knew he would have to commit heinous acts. He couldn't so that. Sure , it was one thing to say that, if he was in the situation, that he could perform said acts in order to save himself….but it was another thing to actually be the situation and have to ask yourself who's life it more deserving. He was pretty sure he couldn't so it, even if he had to gun taped to his hand, it was something beyond his capability. He had thought about it though, the act itself, in order to save himself, but n the end he corrected himself because he knew it was something he just couldn't do. It wasn't in him. In the end he was a civilized human being, and slicing a person's face was not anything he could perform, not even for his own safety. He was not crazy like that, nor did he plan to be.

But how else was he to survive the week? Xigbar had said that he could not kill him, but surely someone could? You can only fail so many times before being deemed useless, and being useless in Pyramid was not a likable trait. They wouldn't need him anymore, and he knew they wouldn't simply let him go and be on his way either. They'd kill him.

…if he did kill one person, just one; did that make him a murderer?

Luxord shivered at the very thought of it. In any case he would have lost; there was no justifiable reason behind it. Self defense only worked if the person you killed threatened to do the same to you, and sanity wouldn't do jack shit for him since he would be well aware of what he was doing. He would have to kill for the sake of him living to see another day, and in this day and age it wouldn't work well for him in a trial. You could through in his current situation and, to an extent, it would help him out of a guilty charge, but it would be on his record forever. Nobody likes a killer, even in the form of self defense…and he wouldn't even fall into that category. He would be unfortunate circumstances, and that would only go so far for him.

And what got Luxord the most was that he was already thinking about life after this again. He sighed as he tired to shove the thought out of his head as he realized that he, out of all people, should not be counting the hens before the eggs hatched, if there were any to begin with.

Luxord turned the corner and froze as he saw yet another member in the hallway.

A young woman.

Luxord went completely silent as her eyes locked on to him, a smile spreading across her face. After dealing with Axel and Xigbar, Luxord couldn't help but despise her smile, no matter how nice it looked.

It was almost awkward. Luxord stared at her for a few moments and wondered whether or not she knew who he was or that he was a hostage to this strange organization. She just stood there and watched him, not saying a bloody thing as she sported that smile of hers. It wasn't even a normal one either; it just couldn't be considering she had to be a member.

Luxord gave a quick glance to her outfit and noticed it wasn't like the ones Xigbar and the others had one. They kept themselves hidden in clothing, less anyone see their markings; she wasn't. But this didn't make her trustworthy to say the least. Luxord could see her shoulder and he could see the bit of dark that was inked in her back.

She was a member; she just didn't dress like one.

And with that bit of information, Luxord spoke;

"Nice dress," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, nodding her head in agreement to the compliment.

"Are you willing to take a guess as to whether I'm a member or not," she then asked, leaning on the wall as she continued to stare at him.

"You're a member all right," Luxord said, his smile fading as he took a step closer to her. He glanced at her quickly and smiled. "You couldn't be anything less than an in-born member."

"And would you mind explaining your evidence to me," she asked, removing herself from the wall. Her smile, too, disappeared from her face as she looked to Luxord.

Luxord kept his confidence high as he explained himself.

"You're a female in Pyramid," he said, "for you to wear something that not only exposes you, but shows off your marking, is making a rather bold statement. You would either have to be brand new, and therefore you would be too afraid to do such, or you would be high in ranking." Luxord crossed his arms, "and in order for you to be high in ranking you would have to be an in-born member….Outsiders aren't given such a privilege."

Her smile reappeared.

She walked over to Luxord and continued he gaze at him.

"This is why I like you Luxord," she said with a smirk as the blondes eyes widened after hearing his name, "you can see and look beyond the smaller things, and you can do it fast too."

"…"

She turned around and lifted her hand, beckoning him over to her.

"However," she said as she walked down the halls, "there is still quite a bit to learn, and in order for me to make full use of you, you'll need to make an attempt to actually learn something."

She turned around and frowned when she saw Luxord simply standing in the same spot.

"Well?"

Luxord was unsure…to say the least. She knew his name, which was more than what he could say about the other members. And he had been right about her too. She was of high rank, and she knew thing about him that she wasn't currently leading on. From this, and what Xigbar had said awhile ago, along with her last statement, he could now conclude this woman was the reasoning behind his current kidnapping. The reason he was in this sick place was because she had decided to pluck him off the streets.

"Luxord," she said, her voice holding a more threatening tone than before. Luxord looked up to her, but only to glare at her, not to follow orders.

She smirked.

"You're angry at me," she asked, "already?"

Luxord didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to scream at her and question as to why she had to go and ruin his life. He wanted to tell her that he had seen a girl drown in her blood, and it was all her fault. He wanted to do so many things…but he knew it would be pointless to even try to explain to her what he was feeling because he knew she wouldn't care.

"Perhaps I should have told Xigbar to instruct you on withholding your emotions," she muttered disdainfully. "In no way is it appealing to my better judgment, your pathetic attitude that is…"

Luxord still glared at her.

She shrugged him off.

"I think you ought to know," she said with a devious smirk, "that if you were found by another member; whether you are running or simply taking a stroll, you would have been severely punished." She grabbed Luxord's hand and stared at the stitches. "Outsiders are not aloud to wander about alone unless they managed to gain enough ranking to prove their loyalty."

Luxord tried to pull his hand away as he felt hers press against the wound, causing unnecessary pain.

"When I expect you to follow me I do expect you to follow me," she said coldly. "You're my property, and you will do as I say." She pinched his flesh and smiled when she drew blood. Luxord wasn't' even fighting anymore, he was too busy trying to keep a straight enough face. "You should be grateful I went out to look for you; I'm doing quite a bit for your sake."

"How's that," Luxord barely managed to say without his voice trembling too much.

She looked up to him and smiled, her hand letting go of his bloodied up one. "I've have great plans Luxord," she said, "and in order for me to get them done I'll have to have the right pieces…"

Luxord looked down at his hand and shook it, trying to ease the heated pain that was burning in his hand. It wasn't as bad as the stitches, but it was still horrifically painful. He looked up to her.

"You're a very valuable piece," she said, her hand now grazing against his shoulder, "and I plan to use you to your full extent in the near future…the _very _near future."

"Am I to assume Pyramid is coming back a bit sooner than what I've been lead to presume," Luxord asked nervously, his smile barely holding. Xigbar had made it apparent that the group would eventually come back within an allotted time, but from what she made it sound they would be rising forth even sooner.

"No," she answered quickly, "no, you're not being misled. We still have quite a bit of things to finish before we can make a comeback….however; you will be of use even before our rise."

She let herself go from Luxord and began to walk off, and Luxord made sure to follow her. She did know his name, and she was the one who, from what he knew, had apparently been the one to pick him out and take him here…so it would probably be a good idea that he did follow her. And if what she said about him getting caught was true, then he could assume being caught by Xigbar would be even worse. Finally, the better part; he may get some questions answered. Why was he here, why not someone else? So many questions that Xigbar wouldn't or couldn't answer, perhaps she would be a bit more giving than him?

Luxord shook his head in disagreement to his own idea. No, how dare he assume otherwise. She would be just as cryptic, possibly even more since she was the one who had summoned him to such a place. Besides, why would she answer questions to begin with? Wasn't the point to keep him in the dark to make him even more useful?

"Luxord?"

Luxord stared at the young woman, reaming silent as he stared at her backside.

"You should know I've watched your evaluation," she muttered as she turned a corner, Luxord following behind her as he listened to what she said. "And I must say I'm only slightly impressed with you." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "This doesn't mean your disposable…yet, to me, but I was hoping it would take you a shorter time to figure out the room's structure."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was in a fit of panic," Luxord responded snidely.

"That attitude will result in a loss of your tongue if you're not careful," she said hastily, turned her head just a bit to make sure eye contact was made when she said it. "You will respect your seniors…and right now you're on the bottom of the ranks."

Luxord frowned and figured, rather than test her; he would simply try to win her better side over. She was a dangerous human, not something he would want to piss off, and the very fact that she hadn't pulled out a weapon and stated cutting him up right now already made her a possible sane person.

"Forgive me," Luxord said, "you have to understand where I'm coming from here…"

"I do," she said, "you're not the first one to be taken into this strange world, and you won't be the last; but remember that rules are rules and respect is something that must be enforced at all times."

"I'll remember that," Luxord said as he held on to his sore hand.

"Make sure you do," she said. She turned around and continued on, her blue hair swaying as she did. "Now…where were we?"

"You were disappointed in my actions," Luxord commented.

"…yes," she murmured. "Look, I really don't want to have to find myself another tool Luxord," she said as she walked down the hall, her hand out for some odd reason. Luxord keep an eye out for it. "But here's the thing; if you don't show enough improvement by the end of the week I'll have Xigbar do as he pleases and rid of you."

Luxord felt his body stiffen up when he heard that. So…now he had to make sure he did what he was told. If the ideal of freedom was not enough, then him possibly being killed would be another initiative.

"I saw what happened in the room," she said, "when Xigbar asked you to kill that girl…."

Luxord's eyes widened. How did she see that? The door was open, but as far as he knew nobody had passed though. Had she been lying on the walls, listening carefully to what had been said? Or were there more cameras hidden throughout the facility? Luxord remembered the one camera that stuck out in the halls, while the others seemed bare. Was it that there were cameras, but he didn't see them? It seemed highly appropriate.

"You came up with a good excuse as to why you should have had to kill her," she said, her voice holding a more positive attitude, "and I though well of you for being able to quickly come up with a justifiable reason. But you should know there is more to this than simple talk." She halted completely and turned around, facing Luxord. "In order for you to become an actual member you do have to kill, you realize this?"

"No offense, my dear," Luxord said in the most polite tone he could muster up, "but my very goal is to try and avoid such a thing…."

"Well then, let's look at this from a different perspective," she said with a gleeful smile, "in order for you to live; you do realize you'll have to kill, right?"

Luxord made a very displeased sound as he nodded his head.

"Yes," she said, "and this is why I couldn't help but scout you out once Xigbar took leave of you." She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "He is quite irresponsible…I wonder if he was purposely trying to have you wander about? I know he can be quite sadistic, but the very fact that you would, in fact, leave the premises of the room still shocks me…"

"In order for one to plan an escape, one must properly prepare," Luxord said. He knew there was no risk on telling her he was trying to escape. By now everyone in this place probably knew it was on his agenda.

"And you would know about proper planning…wouldn't you," she said as her eyes landed on his hand. "Trail and error won't get you far down here…"

Down.

He was in a sub-leveled building.

Luxord smiled. "I've managed to wisstand a few hours down here so far," he said, "I'd like to think it could do me quite well…"

She shook her head.

"We're getting off topic again," she said. She looked back up to Luxord and frowned. "I want you to listen to me Luxord; I have a lot of plans, and you will help me achieve them." She smirked. "And, of course, you can expect a reward in the end…"

"Am I to guess it won't be my freedom," Luxord asked.

"Once you're marked, you're a member for life," she said. Her blue eyes locked on to Luxord as she feigned a cruel smile. "And I can guarantee that you will be a member within the time allotted."

Luxord recalled the marking on her back that he could see while they walked down the halls. He did not want that… The very mark itself held great meaning, and the last thing he wanted was to have the mark of a killer.

That, and he always figured tattoos to make a person looker lesser than what they were.

"So then," Luxord asked, "what exactly are you planning in store for me?"

This girl was different from the others. She had some sort of different agenda going on, and he was sure it had to do with great importance. It couldn't have anything to do with the rise of Pyramid, as she mentioned that he would be of use before such a thing occurred, so it had something to do with the inner works of the organization. But what could she possibly have in store? She was a girl, which, in this cult's society, didn't really mean much. There was only so much she could do, and even with his help, he was sure there was only so little he could help with. He was an Outsider….and _if _he were to ever join; he would be below her rankings.

"One step at a time," she said. "I didn't come to spoil the fun, nor did I come to tell you that I need you…" She shook her head slowly. "That would be a lie, after all; you're practically useless till you learn the necessities."

"Killing?"

"Yes."

She walked over and fiddled with her hands. "Luxord, you may have managed to get away with not killing someone today, but you will kill the next person you're sent to kill."

Luxord went pale as he listened to her dreadfully serious tone.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she said in a warning tone.

Luxord stared at her now cold blue eyes as he tried to keep eye contact with her, finding it to be difficult as she continued on.

"You will kill the next person Xigbar gives you," she said, "because I've decided that if you don't kill the next person, whether it is in a day, hour, or a few minutes; I'll have you rid of."

Luxord's eyes widened.

That was not right. She had just said that she would wait a week, and now she was changing her mind? This wasn't good. He didn't have time to plan in this new challenge. How was he to…?

He had to think, think of something to get out of this mess. Surely she knew that she had made some sort of mistake in her wording right? It just made no sense to him…but then again, did anything these people said make any real sense at all?

"…if I recall," Luxord said quickly in his defense, "you said that you would have me killed by the weeks end if I don't show enough improvement?"

She nodded her head. "I did say that, but improvement can mean a lot of things…killing is specific."

Luxord paled a bit.

"I don't have time for you to grow up," she said.

"I'm not acting like a child," Luxord said, his face glaring at her.

"You are to me," she said. "You need to grow up and you need to understand that in order for you to better yourself you have to do-"

"Last I checked humans bettered themselves by refraining from animalistic behavior," Luxord interrupted. "It's what separates us from the animals…sophistication."

She looked at him with a rather shocked expression, probably since she was hardly ever interrupted by anyone so low in power. Luxord felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he figured he would have to suffer some sort of consequence, but then he heard a chuckle.

It was coming from her.

He looked to her with a mask of confusion as he tried to figure out what she found so funny. This wasn't funny, not to a normal person. He was afraid, in pain, he was tired and feeling weaker by the minute, and she was laughing.

"You really think that," she said, looking to him. "You really think not killing makes us less of an animal?"

Luxord nervously nodded his head.

"Luxord, in the end we're all animals…the only difference is that people like you are caged, while someone like me roams free," she said as she approached the blonde. "You think I can't control myself…but it is you who has no control." She looked down for a moment and then back to Luxord. "Tell me, how can one say that have full control of something when they've never experienced it before?"

Luxord didn't' answer. He couldn't answer.

"I have control because I've learned control," she said, "you're still caged and you've yet to experience what it means to do such acts…you have no idea what you're talking about."

She pulled herself away from him as she walked over towards the end of the hall. Luxord stood where he was, his mind trying to find some sort of retort for what she had said to him.

"I'm sure Xigbar had said something similar, but let me reword it for you," she said as she let a hand rest on the corner wall. "You're going to become something great Luxord, and the weak little thing you are now will soon perish and will be replaced by such."

"…Death seems to revolve a lot in your wording," Luxord murmured.

"You'll get used to it," she said, her face lacking a smile now. "When you're surrounded by it you learn to reflect upon many things and realize how easily it can be compared to death."

"…"

"I'll be coming across once in a while," she said as her body seemed to slowly be disappearing. "I'll be checking up on you…"

"…"

"I know you won't disappoint me," she said as she leaned her head a bit, her body now resting on the wall once more, "I know you'll live to see the end of this week…"

"…and if I don't," Luxord asked. He had thought it several times already, and he wasn't sure that he could claim another's life. He couldn't do it before, so what would make him do it now? Even with his and Larxene's life on the line….could he really do such a thing? It just didn't seem plausible, especially right after she went on about death. He couldn't kill. He wasn't a killer.

She frowned. "Then I guess I'll have to find a new apprentice…"

She got off from the wall and walked off, leaving Luxord to wonder about what he was to do. She expected him to kill someone the next time the opportunity came up, what if that was tonight? That wasn't enough time for him to escape, not enough time for him to come up with a new strategy, not enough tome for anything expect to wait and anticipate.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Luxord sighed.

"How long have you been behind me," he asked in a very tired tone.

Luxord turned around and faced two of the Pyramid members. He recognized both of them at one, Xigbar being first, and the younger male with the scar on his face being second. Xigbar simply stared back at Luxord, his face holding no true expression. The other seemed to be rather upset for some reason though, but Luxord couldn't even begin to guess as to why.

Both of the members remained silent, not answering his question. Luxord felt a strange awkward feeling grow in him. He actually wanted an answer this time.

Xigbar glanced over to the end of the hall and frowned. "I'm going to assume that you were pulled out by her, and that you didn't leave the room without my permission."

Not the answer he was looking for, but it did help to add some information.

Luxord felt a horrid sensation grow within him as he looked to Xigbar's eye. The golden yellow seemed to reading him once more, trying to figure out what had happened. Obviously they had appeared at the very end of the conversation, since they made no mentioning of what she had said about her mysterious "plans". However; the younger brunette seemed to be upset…

What was going on here?

What was she up to?

Luxord's face was grabbed suddenly as he was then forced to make eye contact with Xigbar. He winced in pain as he looked to Xigbar nervously, his sore body no longer registering what should have been extremely painful as he felt his body being slowly bruised. It almost felt dull compared to everything he had so far experienced.

"I'm also going to assume that you memorized the acids and that you did everything in your power to please me," Xigbar said in a cold voice.

Luxord nodded his head as he tried to quietly lie his way through this already ugly situation. He was just going to have to appease Xigbar. That was the plan from the beginning, before he had met her.

Whoever she was…

If he could get Xigbar's better side things would be easier. He just had to try to appeal to the older man, hope that it would somehow work out.

What could she possibly want from him?

"Good then" Xigbar said with a smile. That same sick smile. "I mixed the bottles up; you're going to rearrange them for me from weakest to strongest." He let go of Luxord's face, causing the blonde to stumble back a bit. "You get it correct and I'll reward you with your lunch; you fuck up and that means you were lying to me…and I do believe we went over what happens when you lie to me, correct?"

He was so screwed.

* * *

I'm not going to make a big deal about reviews for this chapter for several reasons; A) you all reviewed for me and I didn't submit B) I submitted really late and it wouldn't be fair if i went on making demands C) College is making updations a bit harder, so it would be a lie to say I'll be updating real soon. I'll update as soon as possible, and of course I do enjoy reviews, but I'll be fair since I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and holding this story up for hostage would be pointless since college has already done that for me.

Thanks for your patience. And as for the new character; she does a lot for the "romance" build-up...if you could call such a thing romance in this story...


	7. Thought

Yeah, it's about time I update. Good news is that the next chapter is about halfway done and should be out before the end of this month. Even better, the next plot to this story, which does actually involve our two characters, is about to unfold in about two chapters. Great huh? So yeah, nothing happened, so there's no warning. Have fun.

* * *

-Pyramid-

Thought

Luxord blinked a few times, staring up into the ceiling as he slowly but surely became more alert. He groaned a bit, his muscles sore stiff from everything that he had been through the past…god knows how long, as he very carefully pulled himself up from the bed that he somehow found himself lying on. He wasn't sure when or how he managed to fall asleep, but it had obviously happened. He wasn't sure how he got to this room, how long he had been asleep, or what had happened while he was asleep, but it had happened.

He looked around the rather plain looking room, seeing only a desk and chair and two other doors. There seemed to be nothing else for him to point out aside from these. The lighting was on, but it was weak enough for him to not ache over it and find it too bothersome, though he was only so grateful that he had woken up to light and not to more darkness. Still, it would have been better for him to wake up in his one room, discovering this was nothing more than a terrible dream produced by stress and alcohol.

But he was only so lucky.

Luxord sank right back into the bed, his mind no longer set on figuring out how to get out or to look around for something that could aid him in some sort of way. No, he was just really tired and actually found the bed he was lying on to be more appealing that anything else. His eyes still made a glance toward one of the doors though, knowing that one of them could be a way out, perhaps both of them. Not that it really mattered for the moment. He was far too tired, too weak, to everything to even try to look about. And what would be the point anyways?

He sighed.

When did he fall asleep?

Sometime after figuring out he would go a whole day without earning a simple calorie perhaps?

That wasn't very fair. Xigbar knew he hadn't memorized the bloody acid samples, so why test him on bases and have him compare them to acids? Acids, which by the way, he hadn't freaking memorized! It was a biased test, and Xigbar knew it from the beginning, he simply must have. He was just trying to watch him squirm, have him beg or something along the line of low.

But did he?

No.

Despite not eating a thing all day, he refused to give in to whatever Xigbar may have wanted him to. It really wasn't that hard to do either, after everything he had seen he could honestly say he wasn't all too hungry. Of course, now was an exception, he was feeling quite famished, his stomach only adding to his list of pains.

Still, it was worth something in the end. Aside form nourishment, he wasn't really punished. He had taken his lose quite well, and apparently it was enough for Xigbar not to find reason to physically express his disappointment.

God he felt sick…

But then Luxord heard a knock on the door and his attention immediately drew over to the door to the left, the one that he hadn't been staring all this time.

There was another knock.

"…"What was he supposed to say? He wasn't allowed to walk hallways alone, but he was allowed to be given privacy when he was asleep? Luxord then glanced once more around the room, remembering that there could be cameras occupying it…and he just couldn't se them?

"Are you awake?"

Luxord turned to the door once more.

He was sure he recognized the voice somewhere. It was definitely female, and from what he could remember from past activities, he was left with only two members to pick from.

The blue haired one…or that Yuffie girl.

He knew the one he wanted, the blue haired one with that wonderful attitude, said she would come across him as soon as she could. It didn't sound like her though. He tried to remember what her exact tone was before forcing himself up and walking over to the door. He wasn't all too sure if it was locked or not, whether he was given privacy or whether they simply wanted to keep him in captivity, but figured it was worth a try.

He opened the door.

Well, he learned something new everyday.

And right ion the other side was that Yuffie girl. As soon as he had opened the door she had looked away, giving the impression that she wasn't expecting him to open the door, that and she was expecting he might have been improper. Why; hell if he knew…

But after a few seconds of apparent shock she looked back to him, her brown eyes quietly examining him as though he were some strange foreign object. Luxord figured her threat less enough, despite the horrid shape his hand was in, and figured he ought to say something, less he drag this awkward silence along any longer. The very fact that there was an awkward silence to begin with was strange enough.

"Uhm…"

"You're hungry right," she asked. She looked up to Luxord and frowned. "Cause I'm supposed to make sure…"

Her voice trailed off.

What had happened to that girl who was only so eager to sew up his gash? Why was modesty a sudden problem here?

"You're going to feed me," Luxord asked, leaning against the wall. "And after Xigbar tried so hard to make sure I went a day without a meal?" He couldn't help but find this moment humorous, if not pitiful. "A bit odd, don't you think? Are you trying to be kind, or is it something else?"

"We know better than to starve you," Yuffie said quietly. "We know we can only drag you along so long before your limits are hit." She looked away for another few seconds before looking back to him. It raised Luxord's suspicion, but he remained quiet, as to let her finish. "You haven't eaten since before your capture, which was well over thirty hours ago…"

Luxord's eyes widened.

Over thirty hours? Had a day really passed by? He felt a faint sensation pass over him and actually had to grab at the wall to keep him up. He just couldn't believe it; there was no way that much time could gad passed since he last woke up. And there hadn't been any news of his disappearance either? Or was that information that would be withheld from him? There was much more spinning around in his mind at the moment, so much it felt overwhelming. He really was beginning to feel the effects of low nutrition hit him; it was getting hard to think, let alone stand without support.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you," Yuffie asked.

Luxord silently shook his head.

"Good," Yuffie said, "I'll be back in about ten minutes!"

And in some strange transformation, her very personality seemed to have bubbled up, her smile seeming to have not a hint of fear in it as she walked away from the room. But Luxord could point out how her pace was rather quick, and how she seemed so eager to not be seen with him, and it only seemed to help raise his suspicion once more, though only for a short amount of time as he felt that tired feeling rush over his body and claim him once more.

He didn't bother closing the door, figuring it would be better for anyone passing by to see he wasn't up to anything, In case Xigbar decided to patronize him some more by asking whether he had plotted anything while he was alone. Yeah, it really did sound ridiculous of him to think of such a thing, and wasn't it a shame that he thought of it in the first place?

Luxord sighed as he sat himself back on the bed, trying his best to not pass out as he tried his best to figure how long he had been down here. Over thirty hours seemed like such a long time, more than a day….

Down here?

He sank down, his head resting in his hands, covered from the dim light produced in the room. He could already feel the dull pain grow within his hand, alertness growing as more time passed. He was too weak to be up right now, to weak after a day of mental and physical torture.

So wait, a day had passed? Didn't that woman mention something about committing murder during the night? No…that wasn't right, it was Xigbar. He had mentioned something about finding a new body, a new victim for him to use. What she had said, it had something to do with his life, didn't it?

He had to kill someone, or else he would be killed.

Kill or be killed, that's what she had insinuated, right?

Luxord shook his head, groaning a bit as he tried to refrain form thinking about such thing right now. He was already feeling terrible as it was, his body hitting that point of exhaustion where he was sure he would black out any minute, thinking about something so…

"I've got to get out of here," he moaned as he rested on the bed. He wasn't sure why he had said this aloud, especially considering the very act of talking made him feel more drained of energy, but he had. And for a moment it made him feel a bit better.

He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off back to sleep, letting that numbness take over once more. He wasn't asleep for long though, eventually a hand grabbed him and gave him gentle shake, brining back to that harsh sense of reality.

Luxord opened his eyes, tiredly looking to the girl, that smile no longer on her face. What was with her? She seemed even more nervous than before, as if being in the room was some sort of taboo.

"I brought you breakfast," Yuffie said. She looked over to the exit and then back to Luxord. "Hurry and eat it up ok? I'm not sure when Xigbar's gonna wake up, so-"

"Were you given permission to feed me," Luxord asked, "or are you doing this on your own accord?"

Yuffie just stared.

"You're extremely nervous," Luxord said, "and you keep looking around, as if you're not supposed to be here…" He leaned over to the young girl and smirked.

"It's not that," Yuffie said, getting up and walking over to the drawer. "Your foods right here, so…yeah." she shrugged and hurried back out of the room, much like she had when she left before.

"Then what is it," Luxord asked.

Yuffie frowned.

Luxord then recalled the pointless that she had performed on him with the door. He watched her walk off, but not before closing the door and securing it with a lock.

Male superiority.

The talk he had with that girl not too long ago…she had expressed her frustrations about such a thing. But he wasn't a blood born member, so it didn't seem natural that he be given such a right. But then again, it was expected that he fit in with everyone else, that he believe in the things they taught him, so perhaps this was something he would receive, with the assumption that he would see it as a possible norm as well?

As much as he enjoyed treating women like crap…

He shook his head. These people were becoming more radical and insane the longer he stayed here.

He looked over to the drawer and could see the bright colored food lying on a white plate. She had brought him food alright, and judging by the color he made the guess she had brought him sort of fruit. He gave a small sigh before getting up from the bed, knowing that a good portion of his fatigue would be cured once he put some food in his stomach. As soon as he got up he could see the sliced fruit, oranges being the most apparent of the group. Luxord couldn't believe the joke that ran through his head as soon as he saw the orangey color.

Well, at least he had the vitamin C now; perhaps his wounds would heal faster.

He carefully observed the other fruit, checking and inspecting carefully, not entirely trusting the contents placed within him. The idea that he would ever worry about possible poison stunned him as he lifted up an apple and checked it, making sure nothing stood out. He hadn't a clue whether he would be able to smell it or taste it, and whether inhaling it or a simple taste would be enough to do him in. but then, wasn't he told he wouldn't have to worry about being killed?

Why was he being so paranoid?

Luxord took a bit of the tart apple, chewing it carefully as if it just might have been poisonous.

It wasn't.

* * *

"Do you know when Luxord will come over," Vexen asked Larxene as he approached the desk, leering down at her as he did. "I need to have a talk with him."

Larxene looked up disdainfully at the older man, not finding his appearance to be all too comforting. She had had enough of the day already, having talked to Xemnas and dealing with his oh so charming attitude. She had been told over and over again not to be late or any of that bull crap that she was always told, so why did he continue to pester her? It didn't help she was threatened to have her licensee taken away either, the very words spoken from his mouth nearly causing her to break into a violent rage. But she had refrained from such, thank god, and managed to go through the day, barely ignoring Demyx's snickers and laughs, and got home in one piece where she could pent her rage on some poor appliances.

And now there was today. Got help the day as it had already brought her that being of utter bitchiness, that strange angered feeling that made one question whether one could actually have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. She had managed to wake up early enough, managed to leave her place at the right time, and even had managed to beat the traffic and get to work on time. But today was simply not he day. Or perhaps it was just not Xemnas', seeing that the man still had an eye on her and decided the best way to make sure her lesson was learned by telling her she would stay at the office all day. Demyx would go out alone, and she would take secretarial work.

It was an unjust form of having one get your point. And Larxene, who had felt good for the day until that very moment, could only hold her tongue as she took it up the ass from her boss.

So it one could assume how she would approach Vexen's question.

"What," she barked, "what do you care about him?!"

Vexen simply stared at her, his green eyes looking down at her in confusion.

"I'm not his caretaker," she said, getting up fro her desk and immediately walking off, "and last I checked; I'm not the only one with his number either!"

"Well, I'm currently incapable of reaching him at the moment," Vexen said, slowly follow to her current destination. He remained as calm as he could, hoping it would help the situation better, rather than making it worse. "And since you two are good friends I figured you could go and meet him and possibly mention something that he borrowed from me…"

"What did he do this time," Larxene asked, annoyed. She walked into the lounge room and helped herself through the fridge, trying to busy herself as she honestly had nothing better to do. She belonged out in the field, not cooped up in this god forsaken building.

"Nothing," Vexen said. "He's done absolutely nothing…its just-"

"Well, if it's nothing," Larxene said.

"Well, it's not exactly nothing," Vexen corrected. "You see, he borrowed something of mine and said he would return it yesterday…"

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"And as you know, he never came over yesterday," Vexen said. "And normally he would call too, so it seemed a bit out of character of him to not tell me."

"Well," Larxene said as she pulled out some canned soda, "why don't you just call him?"

Vexen gritted his teeth a bit, now realizing that she wasn't really paying much attention to him and what he was saying.

I can't," he said, his voice practically hissing in frustration, "There is something wrong with his phone. I can't seem to reach him."

Larxene laughed, "Maybe you ought to buy yourself a decent phone."

"It's his phone," Vexen said, "I keep getting that annoying woman telling me the number I'm trying to reach-"

"Yeah yeah," Larxene said.

She opened up the can and took a sip. Larxene could easily see that the older male was upset, and that he was patiently waiting for her wisdom, no matter what it may be. Should she wait a few more seconds, a few minutes, or just blow him off and reinstate the whole "not his caretaker" statement? After all, Luxord usually had good reason to not answer his phone. He had to work with a bunch of loonies. She thought about what Vexen had said and slightly shook her head. He had said the phone was not responding. Maybe one of the loonies broke it? Maybe he got a new number? No…he would have texted her otherwise.

But didn't this happen yesterday as well? She tried texting him when Demyx was prattling about….whatever he was talking about, and she had tried texting him, but the message didn't make it through. She hadn't thought about it much after that, figuring there was a connection problem and nothing more.

Maybe he did get a new phone; he just didn't have the time to tell her?

"Have you tried texting him," Larxene asked.

Vexen shook his head.

"Try that," Larxene said. "Maybe he'll respond."

"I suppose," Vexen said, looking away in frustration. He didn't seem too pleased with the answer he got. Not that Larxene cared. She could only hope he would leave now, she really didn't speak to the forensic scientist much, the two living in completely different worlds. She hardly saw him during the day unless she was sent down to get information from him, and those few days where he came up for more than just a sip of coffee weren't really spent talking with her as they were talking with Xemnas or another scientist.

Larxene walked off, her reeling from too much thought and too little rest. She knew she'd get into trouble if she went of chatting away with her phone right now if it wasn't for business, so she'd have to hope her texts would make it to Luxord. If not…

Well, she did know where he lived; perhaps she would meet up with him? A little surprise. She could easily come up with a reason to just meet up without a word too, it wasn't as of she hadn't done so before.

"Answer," she muttered as she pulled out her phone and began texting out a message. A simple "hey"; nothing too revealing and yet, not too cryptic either. If his phone was on he would answer in a few minutes, whether he was at work or not. She figured she was important enough.

Larxene tucked her phone back into her jacket and walked out of the hall and back to the main office. She took another sip as she walked over back to her seat, giving a quick glance to Xemnas' office before settling back down. She smiled and gave a small chuckle, pleased that the older man was nowhere in sight. She pulled out her phone once more and checked it, frowning once she opened it up to see that there was no response. The message had made it through though, which was more than what she would say about the last message she sent.

"Ugh," she grumbled, setting the phone aside on her desk. She looked around once more and sank into her seat, staring blankly at her screen saver.

She was bored.

There came a soft rumble and Larxene pulled herself up from her position, almost frightened by the noise made. She looked over, surprised to see her phone moving a bit fro vibration. It moved for a few seconds before silencing itself and turning off once more.

She got a message.

Larxene picked up her phone and pressed the middle button, unlocking her phone to take a peek to see who had texted her. She saw the name and smiled.

'What?'

Luxord had texted her, and for some reason it made her rather happy. After remembering her past failure and the failures of others, it seemed like some strange victory for her to receive something from him.

'Well, its bout time u answered."

She sent the message. It took less time for the message to be received and then sent back.

'Sorry, I was busy. I still am btw.'

Larxene sighed, rolling her eyes. God, he could be such a drag. She wondered if pity could help her win his better judgment over.

'Well, cuz of u I'm stuck in the office all day.'

She sent it and waited a bit more.

A few minutes passed by, managing to take their time while Larxene patiently waited for some sort of response. Another minute soon went by and Larxene soon began to wonder whether perhaps Luxord really was busy or just didn't want to play her games. But after about thirteen seconds her phone began to vibrate and give off the small hum, alerting her that he had finally responded. She was only too eager to get her hands on that phone.

'Oh u poor thing.'

Larxene snickered.

'Well excuse me. If I do recall, u wer sobbing over Xem not giving u the right attention. Poor me-poor u!'

Larxene smirked as she sent the message, expecting a call soon after, knowing that Luxord just might take that to some offense. She put the phone back down and took another sip if her drink, not really taking notice to the older man walking into the main office.

"Larxene," a calm yet stern voice asked.

She looked up and frowned almost immediately, that instinctive reflex of hers taking control as she hurried up and sat herself correctly on her seat, changing her posture to one that was much more appropriate. She grabbed her phone and shoved it back into her jacket, moved her drink away from the computer, and tidied herself up just for extra precaution.

"…"

"Boss," she said as coolly as she could possibly muster under a nervous breath. She stared into rather disappointed amber eyes, knowing there would be more than an annoyed tone and long speech ahead. No it would be absolutely worse; he would say nothing.

"…I have a file for you to look for," Xemnas said. "A cold case, you know where to look for."

Larxene nodded her head, her eyes slowly averting down. She felt the intense silent pause grow between them for what seemed like and eternity before hearing a sigh, signifying that Xemnas would soon leave. And when it happened Larxene gave a huge sight of relief, relieved to have dealt with the intense moment without having to talk to him. But the fact that he hadn't said anything was just as bad, if not worse.

"Why is he so easy to piss," she muttered. She sank right back down into her seat and groaned. She really couldn't believe what kind of guy he was. She had never met a man who was so easy broken, so easily angered. The fact that he took this job so seriously just awed her, but unlike Luxord, it wasn't a good kind of awe as much as it was a confused and humored awe. Xemnas really believed that what he was doing would be a huge change to society somehow. He really believed he was changing crime rates and fixing the way the world was now. And it bothered her so much that he did. God help her if she test or listen to her ipod during the day, less she be anything less than ready to run to the car and hit a crime scene. How long had he been like this anyway? What did Luxord see in this guy anyway; how on earth could find attraction in someone so freaking anal?

She looked around, checking to make sure Xemnas was nowhere to be found, and when it seemed safe enough, she pulled out her phone. She figured Luxord had sent something over to her sometime ago, and felt that since she was already in enough trouble as it was, there was no point in trying to hide it anymore.

She opened her phone and frowned; she hadn't received a text from him.

* * *

"Whenever Aqua approaches you, it is important to know that you're not, no matter what the circumstances may be, to walk alone with her or be alone with her in the same room," Xigbar muttered as he plated with the bright shiny knife in his hands. "People will get the wrong idea, and in your case, being that you lack ranking and you're not an in born member, it would be better if you refrain from straying far…"

"Am I to assume that's why you were upset yesterday," Luxord asked as he stared hard at the table, not looking up in fear and anticipation.

"Who said anything about me being upset," Xigbar asked, walking over to where Luxord sat. He let the knife go in one hand and swung it a little, and dangerously close to Luxord. "What made you think I was upset?"

Luxord could have easily gone on for hours about Xigbar's attitude yesterday, how it had drastically changed as soon as he saw the two walking in the hallways. It didn't take a genius to figure he and the other young man were upset over his talk, and if this was a reason, Luxord could easily figure it to be a good one. If Xigbar was used to things working a certain way, then what happened yesterday could have easily disturbed him. Still, he did seem to ever react to him talking with…Aqua, even a simple chat didn't seem like enough to bring Xigbar to anger. Then again, he really didn't know much about the man, perhaps he was easily upset?

"You seemed to appear to be upset," Luxord said, trying to keep his voice as subtly calm as possible. "You even insinuated that the talk did not happen."

"But it did," Xigbar muttered, moving the knife in such a way that the shine of it hit the blondes eye. "And you know what…it won't be happening again either, at least not while you're alone…"

Luxord nodded his head. He wanted nothing more than to have another talk with her, find out why exactly he fit her profile for murderer in the making, as well as how she managed to make his abduction and planning possible. It must have taken some sort of planning, something like this just didn't happen overnight. He needed to know, and she was one of the few who had answers. He knew he couldn't trust her, she was just as bad as the others, if not worse due to her ranking within the group, but if she was the one who had picked him out, then she had been watching him and was bale to get away with it without being caught.

Of course he knew she wouldn't deliver him an answer, not for a while at least. Like everything else here, he would have to work for his reward, and as the rules stated, he would have to dirty his hands in order to get work done. And unlike what happened in the room, he would actually have to face his fears and not run away, and actually…

"Hey!"

Luxord looked up, his eyes darting to the source of the sound, his face showing a great deal of exasperation as soon as he heard Xigbar's voice.

Xigbar smirked.

"I did have a talk with her," Xigbar said, looking down at Luxord. He lifted up his knife and looked into its reflection. "She did the liberty of telling me the conversation that took place between you two."

Luxord remained silent, his attention too focused on the blade. It was larger than the one he had had in his possession yesterday, and Luxord was sure this one would leave a much bigger scar on his face.

"You know what she told me," Xigbar asked.

Luxord shook his head.

He wasn't sure whether or not Aqua was someone he could trust on that level. She hadn't given him her name for one thing, and from she had said to him she obviously had plans of her own, plans that didn't seem to involve others of her own cult. So Luxord really hadn't a clue what she might have told Xigbar, whether it was a fact from what had happened last night or whether it was something fictional. And if it was factual; what had she said to him?

"She said that you only got so much longer to live," Xigbar said with a laugh. He chuckled a bit more as he let the knife over to Luxord's face. "If you don't start showing improvement; you're as good as dead." He moved the knife lower, next to the blonde's neck, and let it graze lightly against his skin. "And guess what?"

Luxord felt his throat dry out as he recalled those very words.

Yes…it was already happening.

And now what would he do? Xigbar was insinuating he had a victim hidden within this strange labyrinth, and if he did…

Could he? No…not even now, not when his life was at stake…not even then.

"…and when exactly…," Luxord couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence. He could already feel a sweat starting his heart racing at the very thought of it.

Xigbar continued to laugh, brining the knife away from Luxord.

"I'm going to be quite honest with you; I'm actually looking forward to seeing you die," Xigbar said, "you've managed to annoy me to the point where I would normally just decapitate you and be on my way, the only thing stopping me were the rules placed on me. Can't kill you if she doesn't let me…" Xigbar grabbed Luxord by the shoulder and lifted him up from his seat, "but this really changes everything!"

Luxord looked up and frowned miserably at Xigbar. He could see the older man expression grow more pleased as he looked into the frightened eyes.

Xigbar let Luxord go, dropping to the floor.

"Still…it would be a huge disappointment," Xigbar said. "I'm not used to failure, mind you, and it would be awful to have my rather clean record tarnished by your failures…"

"Sorry to displease you," Luxord managed to choke out, breathing heavily.

He watched two boots walk over to him, one seeming to ready himself for a kick to his stomach. Luxor tightened himself up, shutting his eyes closed in preparation for the pain to come.

…

…

…

Luxord looked up, expecting to see the older man to still be hovering above him, that knife still in his hand and that crazed smile all over his face. And he was, still above him, standing and towering over his pathetic form. But he wasn't looking down at him, at least, not in literal terms. Xigbar was looking over to where the door was, his eye seemingly looked with the brunette that was leaning against the entrance. He was the same man from yesterday.

So there seemed to be about five members so far, seeing that he had yet to see a new face since he got here. Then again, he had only been here for slightly more than a day, it wouldn't be too wise to make assumptions here, especially considering how dangerous they were….

"Xigbar," the younger man muttered. "We need to have a talk." He made no motion toward Luxord, not even looking down at him. It was if he were almost invisible.

"Can't it wait," Xigbar asked in an almost bored fashion. Oh yes, pay no mind to the blonde quivering below.

"You spoke with her yesterday," he said. It was only then did he make an action that made Luxord more than a simple object, actually pointing to him. So he was real, that was nice to know.

"Yes."

"And now I need to ask you a few questions," he said.

Xigbar frowned, looking over to Luxord for the first time since letting him fall to the floor. He then looked back to the younger man and began to speak to him again, only this time in another language. And now he was left out, he was made into a point of the conversation, and now he was being left out by means of a language boundary. It was frustrating.

He watched them continue on, not catching a word the either was saying. He couldn't even catch a name in the conversation, and it left him without a clue as to what to think. The younger man didn't seem to like the idea of Xigbar and Aqua talking to one another. Was it because they did it alone, because Xigbar had broken some sort of rule, or was it something else? He knew he wasn't pleased to have seen him with Aqua yesterday as well. What was with that woman that made the others, particularly the males, so uptight and festered? Was this cult really that strict with superiority that it made them that paranoid?

"Luxord," Xigbar said.

Luxord looked nervously to the older man, unsure as to what to say, should he have to say a thing.

"I'm leaving," he said. "Do yourself a favor and try to prepare yourself for later." he looked to the younger man and smirked. Whatever had been said seemed to have the same effect on the younger man, his rather stoic face seeming to cast a small smile on it as well.

"Prepare myself for what," Luxord asked.

Did he really have to ask?

"Depends," Xigbar said, "…whether you plan on living or not…"

He really shouldn't have asked.

"Remember what she said to you," Xigbar said as he walked out of the room. "And remember what I plan to do with you should you fail…" he lifted up the knife and let the tip point to Luxord. The blonde just stared blankly at the two, a sick feeling growing deep within his stomach.

Xigbar stomped off, not looking to eager to have to go with the brunette. He gave one more death glare at Luxord before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Luxord listened carefully, paying close attention to what sounded like yelling as he listened to the footsteps fade away, the two going further and further into the long hallway.

Luxord waited a few minutes before realizing that he was on the floor and looking rather shameless at the same time. He got up and went for the door, wondering if it could hopefully be open. He knew he would never be able to escape, and he wouldn't bother risking it as well. But if he could get a look…no matter how little of a glance it was, it would help him somehow. He let his hand on to the knob and attempted to turn it. It was locked. He groaned angrily, and tried to turn it again, already frustrated again. He was really getting tired of this.

You need to get out of here. You heard him, didn't you?

Luxord let his other hand grab on to the knob as well and tried to open the door once again. He felt his heart pound heavily as he helplessly continued to go at the clocked door. No matter what he did, it was all rather pointless.

She said it herself; you're going to die.

Luxord pulled himself away from the door, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself from his fit. He needed to try not to over react with everything that was going on; doing so would get him nowhere.

But what's the point in trying to be sophisticated? She said it; you're a caged animal. You're in a cage right now, and you can't escape.

Luxord looked around the room, wondering if there was some sort of resource he could use to help him in some sort of way. A weapon couldn't really be used against someone like Xigbar, but it could help him with possibly defending himself. No, he couldn't kill the other members, no matter how much he wanted to see them die…but he could defend himself and threaten them. Nobody wants to get shot, and he was sure if he sounded right, showing the right body movements and using the right words, that he could get the others to listen to him.

But then, Xigbar read right through him the last time he tried to get out of murdering the girl. What in the right mind made him think he could get away with it now, especially after watching something like that? Blood, and gore, screams and tears and him begging for it to end…

The outcome would only be the same; they'd still get killed; only difference would be him going down with them.

So what was he to do?

Luxord stared at the few objects lying in the room aside from the table. He knew the chemicals were in the huge drawer, but perhaps there was something much more useful in there as well? He knew messing with acids, whether they be strong or not, probably was not the way to go.

He needed a gun.

Luxord walked over to the cabinet to the left, hoping it would not only be unlocked, but hold something of value for him. He gave a sigh as soon as he saw the lock bolted it shut and then looked to the drawer. Was there anything g he could use there aside from dangerous chemicals?

What time was it anyways?

How much longer did he have left?

Luxord soon found himself thinking, contemplating over what he was to do. He knew it was I his best interest to survive, to get out and escape this demented hell, but it was impossible to do something so…so…

But you've done it before, haven't you?

You've thought about killing her, that's just as bad as committing the act itself. If you can think bout it, suggest it, or envision it without feeling guilt, then you're able to do it in real life. You've read books about it, talked to patients about it, and now you're experiencing it for the fist time, and here you are trying to deny it.

Luxord crumbled.

You can be just as bad as them. You're only human.

He shook his head in disbelief, not accepting his own thoughts.

What's it going to be? Some stranger who'll die anyways; or you?

Well, if one was to put it that way…

"Shit," he hissed.

* * *

Yeah, so obviously something's is going to happen next chapter. Will it be good, or will it be bad?

So...this sites been a little weird with stuff. If there are any words that are stuck together, tell me. Thanks.


	8. Facing Death

Now, a lot of you have asked me some very interesting questions in the form of reviews and PM. A good portion of these were repeats from others. So let me just straighten things out.

1. Squall is the brunette. Terra is not. Terra cannot be in this story since Xemnas is already in this story. Time paradox much. Same rules would apply to things such as Ven/Roxas or Braig/Xigbar. They simply cannot be in the same fic with the other.

2. Romance will be slow. But in the next chapter you will get a sense of where it is going. Read the summary of this story, so far we have yet to come to this point. Aqua is expecting to get Luxord right now, and Xigbar dislikes Luxord.

3. A lot of these roles were placed based upon more than just personality. Zexion would make a wonderful member to the Pyramid cult-but due to other reasons, he is a coroner instead. You'll see later on. Also, because there are a lot of female roles in this story, and not enough girls to fit the role, some guys will be playing girl roles. Such is life.

4. Yes, there is a specific race and religion that I applied to a good portion of the members. But since this is America and we live in a world where people kill each other over things like religion and race-I'll kept my mouth shut.

5. Because there are guys playing girl roles, you can expect other yaoi pairings. I thought about gender bending…but that's too weird. Even for me.

6. What comes up must eventually come down. Unless you're a witch.

Fill free to ask more if any come up.

* * *

-Pyramid-

Facing death

Life is a rather peculiar sort of thing, never truly making any sense. Bad things seem to happen to rather good people, and those who deserve to rot seem to have the world handed to them. He had seen this, experienced it firsthand. He had done no wrong in his life, and yet life seems to do nothing but make him suffer with dreadful event after the next. He had done everything he was told, obeyed the rules, and did nothing to set himself apart from anyone else. He never stood out from the crowd, always making sure he was just another number, nothing more to attract attention.

That was simply how he had lived his life. It was enough for him to get by, to never have to worry. He never liked being picked out; it was never a good thing to be picked out. Never at school; couldn't he find the answers. He was far too average to know the answers. Never took any extracurricular activities, never went to the games or dances either, not that he was ever invited anyways. It didn't matter though; he was quite fine with it. There was nothing wrong with being a loner; you never ever had to worry about standing out and being too different. How could you when nobody even knew you existed?

Parents were too busy, never were home to correct him from his antisocial lifestyle. They should have said something, told him to gain friends; he would eventually need them. He never thought he would need some, but by god was he wrong. So very wrong. He never figured having one would be so helpful, to have someone to talk to when you were down or need of assistance. He was too young and ignorant, too selfish and stupid to ever think of anything outside the pleasures of his own little world.

He was only sixteen too.

Why did they have to choose him? There were so many other faces, so many more attractive faces. He was a nothing…

Was that the reason why he was picked up?

He knew them too. Faces in his classroom, people he had passed by in the dirty hallways, sat by in the class while listening to lectures. He knew these people, and they had betrayed him. They weren't friends; he had hardly ever spoken to them in his life, but he knew them. Why on earth would they do such a thing?

Why?

Outnumbered and with nowhere to turn. He could have fought back, could have tried to fight his way out of his limited options. It seemed capable when he looked back at it.

Why?

He should have done something. Why did he let that happen to himself? How could he have let them to that to him without a fight?

Why?

They used him and cut him up. They bruised him and made him beg and cry for mercy. He let his dignity and shame disappear, just hoping it would end sooner. But it didn't. They made it last. It went on and on and on…

It just wasn't fair…

He never could go back to that school. He could never show his face there again, not after what had happened. He was a sick freak, a piece of meat that had been soiled by unclean hands. Everybody looked at him with that strange face, looking at him as he was somehow diseased. They didn't know him; they had no idea what he was going through. They didn't know what to trust, whether he was a victim or someone to blame. He was sure some of them though he had started it, that the ones convicted were innocent, and that he should have been the one to have been sent away. They only brought back more memories, their cold and estranged eyes. And looking and staring at the empty seat where his predators once sat only made it worse. They were gone, gone for at least ten years, maybe more if he was lucky. But it reminded him that he just couldn't go back.

So he stopped going.

He remembered the faces of his supposed saviors. One of them came over and knocked on his door. He answered. There was a frown on the man's face; he wasn't too happy with what he had heard. When he was asked why; he could only close the door. It wasn't as if he was not grateful for what they had done to him…he just couldn't bear to live life the same way anymore.

He stopped doing a lot of things.

Practically a shut in soon after, hardly going out. He was too afraid to. What if something like that ever happened again? He didn't care how small the chances were, they had happened before and they could happen again. He didn't want it to happen again. He didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. He had to stay away, had to keep away from the dark, the halls, the anything that would bring an end to him. Anything but that…

He hid.

And he hid.

And he missed the dances, the shows, and the graduation.

But he really didn't care. He could only fear, there was no real time for caring. He didn't care about the people who let it go, he didn't care that he could get help, and he could care less about all those conventions. There was no help for him, he would always remember it. He would never let it go, even if he wanted to. He simply couldn't.

Always see it.

He could always see it. No matter where he went, it always followed him. Couldn't look into a mirror without seeing it all over his face. That nasty scar, and it seemed to only grow the uglier as time went on. Words were scribed within it. They said things, things about what had happened, that will always last too. And people could see it, the scar and the words, and it only got worse. There was just no hiding it.

But did his parent care?

No, how dare they try to lie to him! It would never get better, no matter how hard they try to tell him. They were liars. He could see the disgust in his face, the fact that they tried to hide it only made it worse. They could see that scar, and they could see the words as well. They read it everyday, and that was all they cools see when they looked into his face. There was no more son, just a bunch of filthy words telling them what their little boy was.

He'll always see it, they'll always see it, and it would never leave him.

Never.

Why?

Why…

…

…

…

…and now things seemed to be getting worse.

Hr fell to the floor, his body seething in pain all the way down. He could feel his mind dodging from reality to black out. He grabbed on to his head, feeling the blood ooze down out of his blue hair and over to his face, lacing a trial over his pale skin and rolling down into his mouth. He could taste the salty copper; his mind reeling in fear as panic soon completely took over. He felt his muscles tighten and release, his body contracting and shivering as that lightheaded feeling began to overcome him.

He looked up and stared into the bright colored eyes.

He let a hand to his head, feeling the warm red liquid touch and trail across his fingers. It was wet, and it felt too real for him to truly perceive. He removed his hand and looked at it, seeing the bright red all over the palm of his hand. He watched it pool altogether, all the red becoming a small puddle in his hands. And he watched it grow as drips fell from his head and into it, making it bigger with each drop. His skull had been cracked. He had been broken through; his defenses and his very body.

What did he ever do to deserve this? What sin did he commit to have deserved this sort of suffering?

His eyes darted down to the strange, curved metal bar in the mans hand, the cold metal dripping with a bit of his own blood and a bit of his blue hair. Staring at it seemed to only make things harder to focus on, harder to see with blood getting into the eyes. He couldn't focus on it, couldn't look hard enough and notice it was being lifted up. He could only blink in dismay, hoping the red stinging in his eyes would go away before the next attack came.

The figure above him continued to stare down at him, watching him in curiosity as though he were some sort of hurt animal. He was just like them. He didn't even know who this man was either, unlike the others. There was no reason for him to be constantly picked on. Why was it always him? Why not someone else? Why couldn't he go after someone else? The eyes seem to flicker a bit as it realized he was coming out of it. Adrenaline was saving him from falling out of the world. He seemed upset. Then he swung the bar at him again, shutting the lights off.

Not fair.

It seemed like hours passed by, perhaps even days before his consciousness returned to him. And when it did he was greeted by a sharp thin line of light. His eyes squinted instinctively, and as if he were in the safe confines of his home, he rolled himself up into fetal position. But he wasn't home, and he knew this no sooner after waking up. He tell by the warm, stagnate taste in the air, the cold smooth concrete floor, and the sounds surrounding him that he was quite far from home.

He was back in the battle zone once more.

He could hear whispers from the slightly opened door that seemed miles away from him. His eye darted up and met with bright emerald eyes, both of them leering at him with that all too familiar hunger.

Except he didn't know this person.

He felt his heartbeat grow anxious with fear, his mind reel in the idea that this was happening all over again. He didn't move a bit though; he wouldn't make the same mistake of trying to flee from the very beginning. He just kept staring at the two emerald eyes, watching as they stared enviously at him. He knew the owner wanted something from him, but what it was he couldn't tell. These weren't the same as before.

Weren't the eyes gold before he ended up here, wherever here was?

And now they were green.

He shivered weakly, letting a hand break free of his defenses and move toward his head. He could feel the sticky remains of his own blood, now dried and sticking to his messy hair. It felt awful. He moved his fingers a bit deeper, attempting to figure out how bad his injuries were. He could still see, and he couldn't feel the jabbing pain that was often described within a head injury. He let his finger go deeper, trying to get through the thick, tangles masses. He winced when he tried to move a few strands near the roots, and soon discovered what he had been attacked by. He could feel the puncture wounds, going not too deep into his skin, but deep enough to where he could feel bone. Actual bone. And it hurt to touch it, what a surprise. Or maybe that was his own brain that felt the pain, who knew. He didn't.

A crowbar, that's what it was. He had been hit with a crowbar.

And during all this time, his eyes never left the green ones, and the green ones never left his. They kept staring at each the, neither one willing to give up this chilling stare off. He wasn't wiling to admit that he was afraid, and those staring at him just kept staring hungrily, waiting for the tears and screams that it probably was used to. But he would never give them to him.

And time went on, and then two thin hands grabbed hold of the door and shut it. Tight.

And he was left alone in the dark once more.

* * *

Luxord stared at the small handgun that was given to him; the object looking at it's most dangerous and vile. It didn't seem like it, but not too long ago Luxord would have done anything to get his hands on one to use against Xigbar. And now, here he was, being handed the weapon by the very same man. But of course Luxord knew better not to use it right now. Even while his mind reeled with contemplation and worry, he knew better than to not risk it.

"Shoot," Xigbar said.

Luxord looked to the sheet of paper that seemed to be at least ten feet away fro him, and stared particularly at the red and white stripes that centered the sheet. He knew how to use a gun, and he had practiced before, though he had a much better one and had other equipment on him to silence the blast as well. Not quite the same, but near enough to where he could probably managed to get a decent enough shot and not have to deal with some sort of criticism. He already had to deal with Xigbar's "teasing", though one would describe it as pure physical abuse, while the two went over acids and bases again, this time with Xigbar watching him all the way through and playing games with him all while doing so. Removing the labels and swapping them, asking Luxord to please figure which was which after that. He nearly damn dipped on of his fingers in the concoction, running out of ideas as how to identify the liquids. But luckily for him, Xigbar grew bored of this form of torture and figured he had learned enough to move on to another form of killing.

Good old fashion shooting.

"Pull the trigger" he had said when showing Luxord the huge assembly of guns and rifles, each one worn from use. The blonde couldn't even believe the amount he had seen in the room dedicated to the weapon itself. It just seemed too unreal to have so much in one room, and to have them crafted in such a way that only a member could use them too. But the gun Xigbar had handed to Luxord was simple and had not been tampered; so even he could use it. There were precisely three bullets in the gun, and all Luxord really needed was one. But no, he would do as he was told and would shoot his target, and hopefully earn some points toward Xigbar's better side, if such a side existed.

Luxord lifted the gun up and looked to the target area, his concentration pending carefully as he began to aim as close to the center as possible. This gun was lighter, so it wouldn't lower as it traveled, not that the distance was far enough for it to happen, but he made a note of it anyway. He wasn't sure what kinds of bullets were being used, which was something of a disadvantage. He knew different bullets reacted differently, and depending on the gun they were in also affected traveling as well. He couldn't remember the details, but from what Vexen had said, certains ones were more likely to travel straighter than others. Hopefully this one would curve just a bit, knowing he was more likely to shoot off more to the left than what he wanted, and ther was always a chance of recoiling as well.

He sighed.

He needed to stop thinking for once.

Luxord pulled the trigger, feeling the small pressure of the recoil hit him and watched as a small hole appeared through the paper, and close to the center. Not exactly perfect, but close enough. Hopefully enough to please Xigbar.

After a few seconds Luxord decided to pull the trigger again, hoping for just as good of a shot. There came the sound, and soon following it was the mark, though not as close as he would have liked. He stared at the small hole in between the red marker, knowing he would have to get somewhere closer to the middle this time in order to make up for it. He wasn't sure how Xigbar was aiming for on perfection, after all; getting dead shot in the center was close to impossible for him. He had never really used a gun in action, never really having to. Only in practice…and shooting at a nonmoving target once in a while would only do him so good. Was Xigbar expecting him to be able to shoot a moving target as well, so therefore shooting a frozen target should mean perfection? Was Xigbar expecting a shot right in the center dot?

He pulled the trigger once more and felt utter despair as he watched the bullet go the same path as the second. It was just a bit farther than the other, but it wasn't as good as he was hoping for. He let the gun down and made a glance over to Xigbar, who seemed to be carefully analyzing what he had done. It was agony to watch the older man stare at his work, not knowing what would happen if he hadn't done well enough. He stared down, trying to keep his heart rate the same, not wanting to look too afraid or nervous. Looking too weak; he didn't want Xigbar to see that right now, especially with what was planned for later.

"You can use a gun," Xigbar said, his voice seemed to sound satisfied. "Or at least the basics of it…you might have actually been able to harm me yesterday if you had grabbed the gun." He walked over and snatched the gun away from Luxord. "You seem to have a good enough aim, though…perhaps you ought to not stress over your shot."

Luxord frowned.

"Yeah, I saw how scared you were," Xigbar said as he eyed the gun in his hand. He lifted it up and smirked, pulling a bullet from his pocket and loaded it in the weapon. "It's nice to see motivation, to see you try your best for me, but it actually makes for a worse shot." He pulled out a bullet and began to reload the weapon. "Imagine how well you'll do once you're used to this sort of arrangement?"

"And I suppose you mean once I've become better acquainted with the gun," Luxord asked. "Or are you insinuating after I've begun to kill?"

Xigbar laughed.

"Well," Xigbar said as he pointed the gun over to the same target sheet. "Both of course; you can't have one without the other now, can you?"

Luxord wished Xigbar was a patient. He'd do anything to correct the man, to tell him he was wrong. He was tired about being pushed around though, and his body was already too sore, he didn't think he could take too much anymore. He'd let the man think he was right, less problem for him to deal with.

Xigbar pulled the trigger and Luxord watched as he saw a hole appear right in the middle where the red dot once stood. Of course he would expect nothing less of the man.

"I'm going to be honest," Xigbar said, "most of the time you'll be using a gun you'll be in a room, where your victim is trapped and usually incapable of moving about." He walked over to the table and placed the gun back down. "A perfect shot isn't particularly necessary…a good shot is." He paused and looked to Luxord. "Care to add anything else?"

"I could," Luxord said, "but it's all quite elementary, unless you're expecting an answer."

"I'm not," Xigbar asked. "I figure I'll only tell you information if you seem to lack it." He walked over to the door and walked out of it. Xigbar looked over to Luxord. "And I'll know you're lacking from what I gather today."

Luxord didn't say a thing, deciding to wait for Xigbar to give the word for him to follow. He knew what Xigbar had planned for later, and that this was nothing more than practice for it. This whole gun thing…he figured Xigbar was only trying to see if Luxord could pull off a quick merciful killing. He just doubted Xigbar just wanted to see if he could use a gun. It just didn't; seem to add up correctly. He worked in crime, so it would only be natural that he would have handled a gun at some point. Sure, he never used one personally, but he still knew _how_ to use one. He didn't' pull off a perfect shot, but he knew how to aim, and that was enough. But the act itself was another story.

"Get over here," Xigbar said. "I wanna get this over with and see whether anything I've said to you has been getting through your head."

Nice to know that Xigbar had faith in him…

Luxord dragged himself over, feeling his body stiffen up with every step he took. He felt unsure, afraid, nervous, and sick to his stomach, a mixture of just about every negative feeling he could imagine. It was as if he was preparing to die himself, that he was the one being sentenced to death right now. But of course, if he didn't commit the act he would die. And it wouldn't just be him either. The other person who he was supposed to kill would die either way, and possibly Larxene as well, if Xigbar was serious about what he said yesterday.

Luxord couldn't believe the predicament he was in. How could so many things go wrong in just a day? How was he supposed to accept the fact that he had been captured, watched as he was mentally tortured, watch a woman be killed, be physically tortured, and then be told that of he didn't do all these things to someone else he would die? The very fact that he was still sane after dealing with all of this in such a short amount of time was just startling to him. He did have to admit that he did handle all of that quite well. He'd yet to break down and scream for mercy yet, only pulling of begs and crying out of fear, but nothing too drastic yet.

But what on earth would he do once he found himself in front of the predicament at hand?

He looked around the hallway, taking slight glances at the wall in hopes of figuring out where the cameras could be installed. Only a few would be seen by the naked eye. He wasn't sure why he was so keen on looking, considering he may or may not be alive to ever see the light of day. Why bother if he didn't know what would become of him by the end of the day.

The same dizzy sensation took him over again, and he could his stomach began to churn as the vivid images of blood and gore filled his mind. He couldn't do that to another human. Xigbar could; he had been ever since he could walk to go and kill off people. Luxord wasn't some sort of manmade weapon, he just couldn't do it.

And what seemed to get him the most was that he really did want to live. He really wanted to live, and the thought of possible killing off another human for his sake was becoming something of an option. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bear to imagine him committing such an act. He could think about it. He could say that he would. But would he ever be able to pull a trigger at someone else's face?

Had Larxene ever killed a person? No, it wouldn't be kill now would it; it's never a kill in self defense. It's her job, if she had to then it would be because she had no choice. Same for the others; they never killed, only did their job.

Was this the same thing? He knew there was some pleasure in killing for these people, but could it also be part of the job? It wasn't like they were doing anything else of value to them, perhaps this was normal? No, it definitely was a normal event; slaughtering innocent life. But was it anywhere the same as what an authority figure had to do? Luxord doubted it. Even if he could connect the two together, it still didn't make the act of killing any less right than what it already was. Caged animals don't kill because they simply have no reason to, nothing else. Forget what she said about you having that ability, forget what he had told you yesterday about what you're capable of doing. You're a human; you can kill, but will you?

No.

"Why kill," he asked suddenly. And as soon as he did he felt regret for it.

"Listen," Xigbar said suddenly. Luxord looked over and realized that they had stopped walking and were in front of one of the bolted doors. He wasn't sure how long the two of them had been standing there, but he could see the older man's gloved hand around the bolted lock, his other hovering just above as he unlock it.

This was really it. What are you going to do?

"The people who walk upon this world deserve to die," Xigbar muttered. His finger seemed to rest lightly on the button that would unlock the door. "I think you, of all people, would be able to grasp this. We need to personally remove those who seem to do nothing more than leave waste behind them as they trek upon this land…"

And here came the loony part of the cult, if one didn't count a group of people killing others for pleasure crazy enough. He knew for a fact that there were people who naturally despised others, and that there were those who thought the world would be a better place without humans…He had heard this strange sociopath like theory before. And what a surprise; it had come from crazy people.

"You're job is to do more than kill, Luxord," Xigbar said.

Luxord's eyes widened.

"We cleanse," he said.

"…"

"If they die, others learn a lesson," Xigbar said with a smile. "They listen to what we have to say, and they obey the rules given to them. When left alone, they rot and fester and leave and unbearable stench behind…"

"If we leave them alone there will only be chaos," Xigbar said. "Look at what they do when left alone. When we were in control nothing bad ever happened."

"Except murder," Luxord said.

Xigbar looked over and glared at Luxord. He felt his anxiety peak.

"You're point?"

"Would murder not be considered the same," Luxord asked nervously. He watched a smile form on the older man's face. Without a word, Xigbar turned around and unlocked the door. He heard a small clicking sound and watched as the door was opened slowly. He stared into the dark room, trying to make out the figures inside of it as Xigbar made his way in.

"It kept people in their houses on curfew," he heard Xigbar say from within the dark room. Luxord took a step closer and looked into it, getting a better look inside it. "Crime rates went down-if you don't consider us of course-and your amazing police force barely had to lift a finger."

"Appeal by force," Luxord said. "Not consensual."

"It got things done," Xigbar said. "Get in here."

Luxord stared nervously and took another step into the room. He looked over and saw the light switch on the side of the entrance. He doubted if it worked or not, considering everything else seemed to work electronically from another source.

"Here," he heard Xigbar say. Luxord saw movement next to him and then saw a glint of some sort of metal. He stared at the object for a few moments and took it in his hands. He felt the shape and knew it was a bladed weapon. Some sort of knife.

He lifted it up a bit and moved toward the door, trying to get a better idea of its shape. He wasn't like Xigbar, he hadn't been here all his life, and he didn't know all these dangerous weapons by simple touch. He lifted it a bit more and was surprised to see how large it was in length. It had to be at least several inches in length.

And Xigbar just gave it to him. But then, the man really was full of surprises now. For the longest time, all several hours, he figured the man only knew the tip of the iceberg when it came to him. And then he realized he knew about Larxene, and then where he lived. And now he learned that he knew his name. Sure, it shouldn't; be surprising, but from the impression he got from him not too long ago, he figured Xigbar didn't want to know his name.

"Do you enjoy killing people," Luxord asked quietly. The sounds of Xigbar walking around and collecting all sots of things did not change one bit. There was no response whatsoever. Of course Xigbar enjoyed killing. He had been trained to, ever since he was little. He knew nothing else but to kill. Why answer such a stupid question?

Luxord looked down and stared at the bladed weapon.

Xigbar really thought what he was doing was ok. He had killed so many times before. And so had that girl and those others in this place as well. Its how they thrived, how they kept their society working for all those years.

"Was there ever a member who tried to not kill," Luxord asked.

He heard a chuckle come from Xigbar and then made out his figure walking up to him. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he watched the older man approach him, that familiar looking long barrel in his hand.

"Yes," he said.

"What," Luxord said.

"There are those who try to better themselves though means of other ways, aside from violence," Xigbar said. He grabbed the knife form Luxord and stared at it for a while, that smirk on his face never leaving his face. "And you want to now what happens to them-whether they are outsiders or not?"

Luxord shook his head. It was almost out of impulse. He knew better than to even think the answer would be appealing to him.

"Thought so," Xigbar said.

"And when do you decide that a child isn't giving enough effort," Luxord asked. "Because I doubt you'd wait for them to reach adulthood before deciding that they aren't the warriors that you've raised them to be?"

Xigbar headed to the door, his free hand beckoning Luxord over with the knife. "I wouldn't know," he said half heartedly. "That's up for the parents to decide…though I figure they get rid of them before puberty…though failure is rare to begin with."

Luxord stared at Xigbar's straight face. He might as well have asked Xigbar how his bloody day was so far. Xigbar seemed almost as if he were putting too much effort into trying to answer. It just didn't matter to him. A child's life-anyone with the nerve to not murder-it was all the same to him. Something useless.

"Come on," Xigbar ordered. "I don't have all day."

Luxord followed tail and kept silent from then onward. When enough thought was put into it, Xigbar would kill his own child if it wasn't strong enough. It didn't matter if time was put into raising it, or if there was love for the child. It would be, to put it blunt, put down. Treated like an outsider and then destroyed.

What was it that Aqua said was unfair about this organization?

She never mentioned any of this blasphemy.

Of course, Luxord wouldn't even dare ask if Xigbar would do such a thing if he ever found himself in the situation. It was one thing to ask questions, or to say things in order to attempt to save himself-another to ask a question you knew for a fact that would piss someone off.

Luxord gave a glance over to the weapons in Xigbar's hands. He hand the gun and the knife clenched tightly in one, and he knew the other gun he had used before was somewhere on him unless he left it in the dark room. Chances were he had a few hidden weapons within him. One could never be too safe. Although he wasn't much of a threat, there was always a chance, at least in Xigbar's mind, that he would revolt.

But then, it would be easier to revolt, wouldn't it?

Luxord pondered this for a moment, realizing that he hadn't thought of this as a real option yet. If Xigbar handed him a gun he could properly use then he could dispose if the man. Of course, there always ran the chance that Xigbar did pull out a hidden weapon. And if he did; then he was as good as dead. Xigbar would not let him live if Luxord ever pointed the gun at anything else aside from the victim. But even if he was so lucky as to rid of Xigbar, what then? Surely there would be someone watching from afar? They would see Luxord's act of traitor and kill him on the spot. They would always know where he was if he tried to escape. There were cameras all over the place-some hidden, others ever moving and catching anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't find a place of escape last time, so trying this time wouldn't do him any good either.

"Here," Xigbar said.

Luxord looked to see that Xigbar was now standing in front of a door; once again there was an electronic lock on it.

Xigbar pointed it at it. Luxord walked over and stared at the lock as he made his way closer to him. What exactly did Xigbar want from him?

"You're expected to memorize the passwords for every locked door in these halls," Xigbar said. "Whenever it's your responsibility to clean, to remove or capture; you need to know which room to go to and what the password is for each room."

"And you're planning to tell me the one for this room," Luxord asked curiously. "I take it you're assuming I'm going to live through this day."

"I'm not making any assumptions," Xigbar said with a smile, "whether you live or die-it really doesn't matter. You'll either start memorizing the numbers or you'll be left in this room to rot till someone is sent to clean your remains up."

"…"

"You look doubtful," Xigbar said. He chuckled a bit and moved aside. "Well then; here are the rules. Try to not make too big of a fool of yourself, will you?"

Luxord turned and gave Xigbar an all too worried look.

"Rules," Luxord asked.

"I said I don't have all day," Xigbar said. "And last I checked it doesn't take too long to get things done."

Luxord became immediately frantic for his behalf. Xigbar was planning on timing him, wasn't he? Hard enough that he was to try to find a way out of this mess, but to do it within an allotted time? There was no way he could pull it off.

"You said you wanted to see how I killed," Luxord said, hoping it would be enough to get Xigbar to reconsider whatever he had planned out for him. "If you time me-"

"You know, I really did think about that," Xigbar said. "But then I realized that you probably weren't going to kill and it would be a waste of time to actually wait all day for you."

Luxord paled a bit.

"That and I enjoy torturing you," Xigbar said. He shook his head as he laughed a bit. "Guess Axel was right; best way to tear someone apart is to not use a sharp object."

"But their own minds," Luxord hissed. He gritted his teeth and felt his fists tighten up in anger. He couldn't stand being toyed with. Xigbar was already treating him as if he were dead. He was just messing with him. He found a way through proper reasoning, and he was messing with his mind. And it was working. It was working so well. He had considered killing not too long ago, did he not? His mind was coming up with whatever idea it could in order to ensure survival. And when survival was the optimal goal, then it was only obvious that he do whatever it took to ensure it.

"Listen carefully," Xigbar said.

Luxord took a breath and calmed himself down as best he could. He wanted to do something, anything. He was frustrated, nervous, anxious. Xigbar knew this too.

"The numbers to this door," Xigbar said, pointing to the key lock. "One, one, six, one, eight."

Luxord looked to the lock, paying careful attention to the five numbers spoken to him. It didn't take long for his mind to put the numbers together and form them into something else. After all, there was always meaning to something. Passwords weren't random; there was always some meaning to them. And it was at this moment did he see some sort of order within this crazed place.

"Art," he said.

"Exactly," Xigbar said. He smirked. "Amazing that you can put two and two together for something like this, yet can't do a simple task."

"It doesn't take much though to kill,' Luxord muttered.

"Such a waste then,' Xigbar said.

Luxord stared at the buttons and carefully pressed the first button. One. He paused, feeling his heart skip beats as he hit the button again. One. He could feel Xigbar watching him, reading and goading over the fact that he was scared to death. Literally. Six. He wasn't even sure when he had hit the button, only the small beep telling him that he did. Then came the next. One. And then finally the last one. Eight. He let his finger rest on the last button for an eternity before letting it go, the sound of the door being unlocked as soon as he let go. The door opened just a bit, letting in a dull light escape through the small crack it created. Luxord couldn't hear or see a body, but he knew something was there. Possibly tied and gagged, like the last one.

"Take these," he heard Xigbar say.

Luxord looked down and stared at the arsenal given to him. The gun he had used before, and the knife he had held in the dark room. Xigbar moved his hand a bit, urging the blonde to take them les he end up using them himself. He stared at the weapons carefully before hesitantly taking them into his hands.

"There are precisely three bullets," Xigbar said. "that should be more than enough, unless you do decide to be creative, in which case, you should know the knife does not work well with twisting." he frowned, "it's rather hard to twist it around-the blades thick and gets easily caught in the muscle and bone."

How many times had Xigbar used this weapon in order to have known that?

Luxord looked down at the gun and then to the knife, then back at Xigbar. He was scared again, scared beyond all belief. Because once he went in the room, he was either going to commit a horrendous act or die miserably. Either way, it didn't seem like he would get out alive. Not one hundred percent that is. He could feel his whole body shake, his heart race and blood rushing though his body in a frantic hurry.

"Fifteen minutes," Xigbar said. "That should be more than enough."

"What," Luxord asked. He shook his head. That wasn't nearly enough time for him.

But Xigbar didn't really seem to care. His expression didn't falter the least as he grabbed on to Luxord's shirt and opened the door. Only when the door was all the way open did Xigbar's expression change into that crazed smile. That smile that told Luxord he was going to kill. He felt Xigbar pushed him in, letting go of his restraint as he did. Luxord stumbled a bit, the knife dropping and ending up to the side of the wall, the gun still held tight in his hand. Luxord shook his head and looked up, expecting to see Xigbar right in front of him. But he wasn't. He saw Xigbar at the door, still smiling. And the door closing.

"Adios," Xigbar said with a laugh, closing the door and leaving Luxord trapped in the room.

Luxord stared blankly at the locked door, not taking in what had just happened for quite some time. But as it hit him he jumped up and found himself right at the door, his hands where the knob would be-if there was a knob- desperate moving about in hopes there was a way to escape. But no sooner did he do this did he pull himself away from the door. He was wasting time, there was only one way out of this room, and he wasn't going to get out unless Xigbar unlocked the door for him.

He backed away, shaking his head and doing whatever he could to not break down. That would be his downfall; breaking down. He had to think this through.

The first thing; the person in this room.

Luxord turned around and looked around the room. It was a bit more spacious than the one he had been trapped in, and a lot more decorative too. The walls, all four of them, had the giant black pyramid on it. The one he was facing, opposite to the door, was the only one with a red eye in the middle. And there was a door. From what he could see there was no camera in it; the eye was completely painted on. Like the one behind him, there was no knob to this door. It could only be opened electronically from the other side. But what he noticed the most was that his supposed victim was not standing, not looking around, not making a sound or attempting to make a sound. In fact, the victim wasn't even at eye level.

Luxord looked down.

He took a step back almost immediately, the sight of the curled body beneath him almost causing him to yelp. He stared at the body below him, watching and waiting to see the chest move a bit to signify life. Because he really didn't think the person below him was alive. The first thing his eyes had the unfortunate luck to lay on was the mess of tangles blood and hair, and exposed tendon. Lots and lots of exposed tendon. He saw that there was breathing, the sound muffled in the silent room once he clamed himself down to a decent level. It was labored. His eyes dated about, checking to see if there were any restraints on the person, because as far as he cold tell, this person was free. He was only curled in the fetal position because of his own doing; his arms were wrapped around his legs. No rope whatsoever. Once again his eyes went back to the wound, checking to see any sings of infection. After all, he had just finished moving about the room, and he was sure the conversation between him and Xigbar would be enough to alert a nervous human being. The fact that he was curled up and non-responsive must mean that the head wound did a good amount of damage to where he was incapable of action or response. He squinted his eyes and took a step forward, checking the wound carefully as best as he could without touching the body in case he might be tricked.

He could see a yellowish color. And he cold see a crack.

Before Luxord made another move he looked over to where he dropped the knife. He walked over and picked it up, knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry. He had yet to see whether the person was awake or not. For all he knew this person could be faking it. There was no doubt that this person was awake and had been for a while, planning a way of escape. He wasn't all too sure whether this was true or not-the wound made him think otherwise-but he could never be too sure.

Luxord walked over and carefully knelt over. He was still about a foot away from the body. He looked closely at the wound and could see the small area of discolored, exposed bone. And it appeared to be cracked, or at least chipped. Whether it was enough to do damage to the brain though, he wasn't to sure. He hadn't a clue what this person had been hit with, and he wasn't too familiar with the human anatomy to know whether the derma mater could handle the blunt force of a man made weapon.

He stood up and leaned over a bit to see whether or not the person was awake. He had yet to see any reaction whatsoever. Perhaps they were in a coma, or were suffering from a concussion?

Slowly, Luxord walked over to the other side of the room. His eyes kept focused on the body as he looked to see who he was sharing a room with. The mess of blue hair covered most of the face, but from the clothing being worn, and the shape of the body, Luxord could see he was a male. He didn't look too old either; his body still appeared to have some more growing to do fro what little of the face he could see. There was still some roundness to the face. He was young. He took a step closer and checked the face as best as he could.

The eyes were open. But they didn't seem to be staring out at anything in particular.

If it weren't for the breathing, Luxord would have sworn this boy was dead.

"Can you here me," Luxord asked carefully and slowly. He knelt over and let his fingers move aside some of the blue hair. He was sure this boy wasn't a threat. "Are you awake?" He moved aside the blue strands, and stared into two blank yellow eyes.

He remained silent for a few seconds, waiting for an answer. When nothing came he tried again, this time going for a more specific question.

"What's your name," he asked quietly.

Was the brain far too damaged?

Luxord sighed and got up from the floor. He stared at the gun in his hand and wondered whether or not to use it. It didn't seem too hard at this moment, not when he was dealing within this strange situation. There didn't seem to be much life left within this boy. He was either dying or brain dead from what he could see, and there was no pleading for his life whatsoever either. Unlike the woman, there was no will to live.

It would be a real mercy killing.

Luxord took a deep breath. He didn't want to kill the boy. As easy as it would be, as merciful and painless as it could be; he just didn't want to have to do it.

It was so easy. Xigbar knew it too. It was just so easy for him. All he had to do was pull the trigger. He wouldn't have to deal with the struggle, the tears and begging. A bullet to the head was all it would take for him to end this boys life.

"…"

Luxord looked down again, the small sounds of movement catching his attention. He could see the body twitch a little, the hand slowly removing itself from his legs and stretching out a bit. Luxord backed a bit and watched a the hand opened up, the arm complete out and tilted to the side, but for the most part aiming for him. He could see the fingers shake and move about a bit, the brain obviously having problems sending messages to the arm. His eyes looked to the face. The yellow eyes still seemed to be a bit cloudy, but they were looking up at him. There seemed to be some strain in them though, as if he were having a hard time getting what little he was doing done. He saw a few of the fingers twitch some more and .Luxord turned around, shaking his head and fiddling with the gun.

He had to do it now. He had to do it while it was still merciful, before it became an act of selfishness.

"…y-you…"

Ignore it. Calm yourself and ignore it.

"…said…you s-s-sa-said," he heard the weak voice reply.

Xigbar gave you fifteen minutes. You've already wasted a bit of it. You can't afford to waste anymore.

"…said it…it w-would be…ok," he heard.

Luxord turned around; the gun aimed right at the boys head. He's dying, he dying and you're going to make it better for him. Right now he thinks you're someone else. He doesn't know who you are. Just pull the trigger. Make it easy for yourself. Remember, times running out.

"I…t-took the…p-pills," he heard the boy choke out. "D-d-did wh-what you…tol me…to."

Luxord frowned. Pills?

"Liar," he said. "You're…all…liars." Luxord heard a sob come from the boy and watched as a tear ran down his face. "Never…g-got…better…"

"…"

Antidepressants?

"They-y all…said it would…be better…"

Luxord lowered the gun. He stared carefully at the boy.

He looked and saw the scar on the boys face. He stared at it and felt a familiar sensation grow in him. And suddenly the gun felt very heavy. He knew him. God help him, this boy knew him from somewhere.

Luxord wasn't sure how, but he ended up kneeling down, his self closing in on the boy. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He knew this boy from somewhere, that he was once a patient of his at some point in time, but what to do about it? The boy looked to be dying, and he was obviously upset about something, though he wasn't sure what it was. It didn't look like death was the main concern though.

"…what's your name," Luxord asked instinctively.

The eyes looked at him.

"…Saix," he replied.

Luxord nodded his head. The name didn't ring any particular bells, but he was sure this boy still knew him. The fact that he got an answer though was the biggest surprise. The second biggest was that he was talking to this boy. Why on earth was he talking to a dying human? Better yet; why hadn't he been talking to him all along?

"Saix," Luxord said, "Do you remember how you got here?"

He watched the eyes water up. He shook his head as best as he could, the movement small and labored like the rest. Luxord held his breath and kept his throat from tightening up. He felt the hand grab on to his arm. Luxord looked down and stared at the bloodied up hand and let it pass. He wasn't going to tell Saix to let go.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you go here," Luxord asked. He could hear the shakiness in his voice. He soon let go of the gun and the knife, letting his hand trail across the blue hair.

"n-no," Saix said weakly. He looked away and blinked a few times, tears running down his face. Luxord ignored it as best as he could. "I-I don't…"

"That's alright Saix," Luxord said, continuing to pet him. He paused for a few seconds. Was Saix really dying? Was it something else? Did he know what was going on?

"…it hurts," Saix said weakly.

"I know," Luxord said.

"…my eyes hurt…," he said, tears running down his face. "Every…things all b-blurry."

"Don't worry," Luxord said hesitantly. He forces a smile on his face, whether Saix could see it or not he hadn't a clue. "It'll be ok…"

Saix shook his head.

"You're lying," he sobbed. He tightened his grip on Luxord, though Luxord could hardly tell since the boys grip only seemed to be getting weaker. "y-you said that…before." saix took a heavy breath, and let out a weak sigh. And then took another labored berths,

"No I'm not Saix," Luxord replied. "I wouldn't lie to you…"

Saix shook his head again. Luxord could see little droplets of blood hit the floor and splatter itself. Whatever it was, something was definitely bothering the boy. He had done wrong by him apparently, and whatever it was had left him rather upset.

"You are!" Saix cried, "You said…it would…get better…"

"When did I say that Saix," Luxord asked. He let his hand stop at Saix's face and cupped it. He lifted the boys face up a bit and stared deep into them. "When did I tell you this?"

Running out of time. How long have you been talking to this boy? He's not going to die anytime soon. Just kill him and be done with it. Save yourself. He'll die either way, but you can live. Don't let yourself die. It'll be a waste.

Saix frowned and looked to Luxord.

"At the hospital," he answered.

Hospital? How many of his patients did he meet up at a hospital? He was sure there were the few suicidal cases, but he'd hardly ever go out unless it was a special case. Was this boy one of them? The scar own his face was familiar…but it didn't look right for a suicide attempt. A gun wound to the head would be one thing, but hardly anybody survives one of those. The scar doesn't even look right either. He would have had to use a bladed weapon…but Luxord couldn't think of anyone who would try to end their lives through those means. It would be slow and painful.

Why was talking tot his boy to important to him anyways? Why was he so eager to know this boy? Familiarity would not make the kill any easier. It would, if anything, only make it harder to finish the job.

Why?

"…what happened," Luxord asked.

Saix blinked once more, more tears running down his face. "It's…really hard to see…"

"Try not to think about it," Luxord said. "You got hit on the head. Just relax."

Saix nodded his head.

"Can you tell me when we met," Luxord asked. "Do you remember when we met each other?"

"…" Saix just stared at Luxord. He closed his eyes tightly, and looked as though he were having problems remembering. His breathing sped up a bit, though it sounded just as bad as before. His fingers trembled weakly.

"Saix," Luxord asked.

"…those eyes…," Saix said. He opened his eyes, staring wide eyed at Luxord. "They wanted to…they wanted to kill me."

"Whose eyes…kill," Luxord muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"Saix panicked. "They're gonna….gonna kill me. They said it in their eyes…" Saix freed his other hand and wiped away at his face. He stared at Luxord and tightened his grip. "They're…going to kill me, aren't they?"

Luxord held his breath. His eyes darted to the locked door nearest to him and tried to figure this boy out better. He obviously knew what was going on now. Eyes…it meant something to this boy, probably more than just the fact that his eyes were failing him too. He was facing the door. Somebody might have been staring at him, watching him or torturing him.

No, just watching him. And it was enough for Saix to now see his life was at an end.

Luxord let his hand trial down, moving over to where he had placed the gun.

"No," he said. "They're not going to kill you."

Saix stared and slowly nodded his head.

"I promise," Luxord said. He felt his hand touch the weapon, and his fingers slowly encased itself around it. He felt his heart race in excitement. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring himself to do this. The boy knew he was going to die right? Well, wouldn't it be better if you were the one to do it? He trusts you more than anyone else…it would be better this way. Just do it.

Just do it.

"Are…you going to kill me," Saix then asked.

Luxord halted. His facial expression remained the same, but his arm shook just a bit. He hoped Saix would not notice. He felt the gun in his hand tremble. What exactly was he supposed to say to him?

"I need…," Luxord trailed off. It didn't seem fair for him to simply tell Saix that he wanted to live. It wouldn't be fair for him to tell Saix that he was dying too, and that it would be more beneficial this way. He couldn't possibly do this. It wasn't civil, nor was it right by him to tell this to a child. Because, surely, there must be a part of this boy that wants to live. His body was breaking down, his eyes were going out, but he knew this boy didn't want to be killed. Nobody wants to die. He had seen the look on his face when he recalled "eyes", whatever or whomever they belonged to. He didn't want to be killed. And right now, now he's holding on by a limb, hoping for some sort of light within the dark tunnel. Luxord glanced and saw that Saix's hand was still latched on to him. He still trusted him to do the right thing. But for all he knew, Saix was thinking that he was only a figment of his own imagination. After all, he was trapped in a room, the reality of death drawing nearer and nearer. He might not even think Luxord was really there. And if so…then the gun in his hand wasn't there either.

But what if he did? What if, by some strange reasoning, he wasn't too far gone and knew that, for some reason, somebody he knew from somewhere was in a room with him. Wouldn't he naturally try to talk to this person, try to do whatever it took for him to be less alone in this dark predicament?

Yes.

Luxord felt tears run down his face.

He didn't want to die…

"…no," Luxord said, "No…I'm not going to kill you."

He let the gun go, making sure to let it drop silently on the floor. He held his breath and tried to stop himself from crying. He was too scared. He was cutting it too close. There wasn't enough time left. There was no time left.

"…really," Saix asked.

Luxord nodded his head.

Saix moved in a bit closer to Luxord and rested himself by the man. His tightened muscles relaxed a bit and his both his hands moved in to hold on the Luxord's. Luxord didn't try to resist the boys advance, and he remained sever silent as he watched him finally let his whole guard down.

He could still do it…

Why wouldn't he do it?

"…Luxord," Saix said.

Luxord looked down. "Yes?"

"I'm…s-scared."

Luxord frowned. He felt more tears run down his face. He was scared too.

"I know," he said. "I know…"

He closed his eyes and wiped away any tears that ran down his face. He kept his head face down. He didn't want to see what was going on behind him. He could still hear the door being unlocked, and he could here the door open slowly, but he kept his gaze focused down to the boy. It just seemed a bit easier that way. Even after hearing the boots click their way over. Even when they stopped right behind him, he just kept silent and refused to turn around. So much easier than not having to look the other way.

He swallowed. He could feel cold metal press against the back of his head, causing him to tilt just a bit. His heart pounded hard, and his eyes winded in absolute fear.

Luxord didn't say a thing.

But Xigbar did.

"Times up."

He shut his eyes tight.

* * *

Hahaha... I'm so freaking hilarious. The chapter's called "Facing death" but Luxy's techinically looking away from it! Get it, it's funny! Teehee...review.

The occipital lobe-located at the back head, this part of the brain focuses on visualization. Wiki it.


	9. Question

So, I'm finally doing something of an AukoRoku. Something. It's a side pairing. But I suppose it's a start to somewhere. I may not be a fan of the pairing, but if I can pull if off right I'll be pleased enough.

That aside, I did not respond to most of your reviews. Sorry, but most of them could simply not be answered due to major spoilers. I'll send a message next time, telling you I can't answer, but this time I guess I was just being lazy. And there you go.

Just had to add the exclamation point...

* * *

-Pyramid-

Question!

And this was it.

This was really it. The end.

He kept his eyes locked shut, too afraid to turn around or say a word, figuring it to be pointless to try to save himself from this predicament. A bullet to the head would, hopefully, be painless as long as he didn't anticipate the pain to come. No, it was better he looked away, never knowing what was to become of him, never figuring when Xigbar would pull the trigger, blowing his brains all over the place and turning him off from the world he lived in.

He seemed to forget about Saix at this moment, his hands pulling away from the boy in order to hold on to himself. He was afraid, and everything else, even that dying boy beneath him, begging for some sort of attention and consoling while slowly coming closer to the end of the road, and Luxord didn't really care at all.

And the dead silence seemed to linger on; not even Saix's labored breathing could be heard within this still, deafening silence. Luxord was sure he could hear his heartbeat after the seconds began to stretch, his rapid heart beat beckoning for life.

But then the most horrific sound came to be, the dreadful sound that brought Luxord to open his eyes, if only for a brief second. It was possibly a reflex, his body taking over mind in hopes of surviving this god awful situation.

The trigger was pulled. And the sound of a bang coming from the gun echoed loudly in the room, leaving some sort of frightening effect on the members that occupied it.

…

…

And he was alive to hear and experience this.

Or was he? He could have been shot; he could be dying right now. Perhaps his brain could no longer process pain, the hole going thought it damaging to that point where messages no longer were sent in correctly. Maybe he was just in shock, so he could not feel the pain. He could have been shot somewhere else, he wasn't all too sure.

His eyes darted down, trying to get a better view of what was going on beneath him.

No blood. He had yet to be shot.

And he could still think. His brain must be intact, that's how it worked right? He would have noticed something wrong with his thought process…if there was something wrong.

There was nothing wrong.

Luxord mouth opened slowly, air rushing in and out of his lungs, frantically looking around as he blinked, realizing that he was, in fact, still alive.

"Rather rude of you," he heard Xigbar say.

Luxord stiffened up.

"I suppose," a familiar voice answered. A feminine voice.

Xigbar wasn't talking to him. Luxord didn't relax one bit from this information, but it helped him feel just a bit better about the situation, though not by much. But there was someone else in the room…

"But I'd prefer him alive and intact for the time being, seeing that he is mine to deal with, not yours. That is, unless you're willing to earn a bullet hole of your own," the voice continued.

Luxord felt the weight against the back of his head lessen, and his heart gave a few skips as he recalled the owner of that voice belonging to Aqua.

She was here.

Luxord heard some movement, Xigbar's boots making a soft "clank" as he spun around to face the woman. "You said I could do what I pleased," he heard Xigbar say. Luxord could hear obvious anger in his voice. "And now you're just going to change your fucking mind?"

Luxord glanced at the gun that was still lying on the floor, and right next to his hand. He could easily grab hold of it and use it against the two. Xigbar was distracted; he wouldn't be expecting an attack from behind. And it would be so quick too. He wouldn't have to stand up, have to even take the time to aim. Xigbar was right behind him. Aqua was probably another story, but he was sure he could rid of Xigbar. And after everything he had just dealt with, he could easily say he wouldn't have a problem killing the man.

Putting him in this situation. It wasn't fair.

"I never said he was going to live now, did I," he heard Aqua say. The confidence in her voice made her nervous. That gun was looking more and more appealing. And it was less than an arms length away too. He just had to grab it. Grab it.

"You said-"

"I changed my mind," Aqua said.

"Childish," Xigbar spat, "you think you can just change your mind?"

"I did," Aqua said. Her tone seemed to have gotten much darker. Luxord still eyes the gun. He wasn't sure how, but his hand somehow managed to free itself from his body and slowly make its way to the gun. He was sure Xigbar and Aqua were far too busy meddling with one another.

Deciding whether who should kill him. Fighting over it.

"You don't FUCKING change your mind," Xigbar fought. Luxord heard a stomp from his boot. He was frightened, but judging by the woman's silence he could only guess what she was feeling. "You think because you were in _temporary_ charge you can go act and do as you please?"

"He left me in charge," Aqua said. "Whether you like it or not you have to listen to what I have to say."

Luxord couldn't help but turn his head just a bit. He wasn't sure where the urge came from, but for some reason he figured he ought to look over to see what Aqua was up to. He knew she was probably incapable of sympathy, and that she wouldn't feel a damn thing should she decide to pull the trigger on him. He'd be an easy kill. She knew this, that's why she was so eager to rid of him herself. She was pissed that he hadn't listened to her and figured killing him off would at least give her some sort of pleasure.

"I don't think you understand," Xigbar said, taking a step closer to Aqua. Much to Luxord's surprise, she took a step back from Xigbar, almost looking intimidated by his presence. He watched Xigbar roughly grab onto her, his hand gripped tightly on her shoulder. Aqua showed no sign of discomfort, her blue eyes locked on to his, only her gun lowering a bit more. "I don't tolerate that kind of disrespect from anyone," Xigbar said, leering right into Aqua. "What makes you think I'm going to just listen to _you_, of all people, have to say, hmm?"

Xigbar smirked.

He didn't seem to be paying much attention Luxord, and Luxord immediately took advantage of this moment. He let his hand grab hold of the weapon, his eyes still looking over to the two to make sure they did not notice. He felt his hand shake, his heart race as he made an attempt to raise the gun-

-only, of course, to have his hand crushed underneath Xigbar's weight.

Luxord winced in pain, his arm trembling and his hand frozen underneath the boot that was on top of it. He didn't dare lift his head up, knowing that Xigbar was probably eyeing him, his gun drawn right at him.

"Your toy is just as bad as you are," Xigbar muttered. He pressed his boot on Luxord's hand, causing the blonde to give a small whine. Xigbar chuckled a bit, returning his attention back to Aqua. "He was going to kill us."

"Doubtful," Aqua said.

"It was an attempt," Xigbar said. "Because you wouldn't let me get right on to it. He may not have killed us, but he could have."

Luxord kept his head down, trying to resist all urges to look up. All hopes of getting out of this room alive were gone. He could hardly feel the stinging sensation filling his hand as his mind wandered back to the thought of death.

"It shows he is capable of killing though," Aqua said. "Though…not for the right kind. He doesn't seem to understand who the "bad guys" really are here." Luxord eyes glanced up just a bit, his eyes leering at two slim legs that were approaching him. "A real waste of talent…"

Luxord watched as Aqua's eyes appeared right in front of his. Her icy blue eyes glaring at him in a repulsing sort of way. His eyes continued to stare into hers, even as heard her take the gun away from the ground, away from his grasp, snatching all his hopes of leaving.

"You want to kill Xigbar," she whispered to him. Luxord's eyes widened a bit. He didn't say a thing.

"Don't tease him" Xigbar said, almost sounding insulted by Aqua's comment.

Aqua ignored him and continued to look into Luxord's eyes. "I bet you do, don't you? You want us dead on the floor, after all the suffering we've caused you, you want to see us suffer as well?"

Aqua smiled at Luxord, causing the young man to pull away from her, despite the fact that his hand was underneath Xigbar's boot. He didn't care about the pain one bit, just getting away from the crazed women seemed to be enough for him.

Aqua stood up and smirked cruelly.

Luxord's mouth opened a bit but no words came.

"Nothing to say," Aqua asked, both guns in her hands.

He was at a lost as to what to say. Don't kill me. Sure, it seemed like the probable thing to say at the moment, but he knew better.

"Just shoot him," Xigbar said, shaking his head and rolling his eye, possibly out of boredom. His arms crossed. "I honestly have better things to do than wait all day for you to just-"

"Then leave," Aqua said. She glanced at the older man and frowned. "Unlike you, I like to take my time with things, quality over quantity." She looked down at Luxord and her smile instantly returned to her. "And I think Luxord would be a lot happier knowing his fate is in my hands, rather than your rough and brutal hands…"

Xigbar scowled at the girl, and then turned his attention to Luxord.

Luxord stared back, holding his breath. Yellow seemed to be glaring right through him. He was pissed. Xigbar was extremely pissed. Luxord didn't have to think much about it either; he knew the man was probably looking forward to killing him. But even past all this hatred, Luxord could see something else behind Xigbar's angered expression.

Frustration. But behind what? It could have been anything.

Xigbar ripped away from Luxord and returned his attention back to Aqua. He gave her a quick smirk and then shook his head. His frown returned and he stomped off, walking away from the two and out of the room. He gave one last glance, at Aqua, and then disappeared into the hallway. Luxord remained still, only flinching a bit as he heard swears being spouted out from the hallway. Aqua seemed to be rather calm about the reaction, either used to it or just not caring enough about it.

Was that really it?

Luxord waited for Xigbar to just run right back in and start shooting at him, for him to go off on a rant and start doing something.

But all he got was the sounds of stomping. And that sound was beginning to fade off as Xigbar walked farther and farther away from the room. Even his yelling and screaming seemed to quiet down a bit.

…

Luxord's eyes widened.

And now he was alone with Aqua.

And as soon as this came into realization Luxord felt a hard kick to the gut.

He didn't even bother to save himself the trouble of fighting back. He lay limp on the floor, staring up into cols blue eyes, waiting for her to go ahead a do whatever she pleased. There would be no point in begging-

Another kick. This time in the chest. Luxord coughed out all the air in his lungs as he instinctively went into the fetal position, trying to defend himself as best as he could. He could hear Aqua breathing hard, her anger growing for him only growing.

"I'm upset," Aqua said finally after giving one last kick to Luxord. Her blue eyes gleamed at Luxord's pathetic figure. "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now…"

He could only guess. Luxord kept quiet, only staring up at the woman. Frightened. What was she going to do with him? Kill him obviously. But how? Why was he even thinking this? Why was he still looking up at her? He ought to close his eyes and just pray for it to end quicker. She'll grow bored faster. Maybe.

"I was really hoping you'd just do what you were told," Aqua continued. "It would have made things so much easier…"

"…"

"Are you listening Luxord," she asked, staring down into Luxord's frightened expression. "You've made things more difficult than they had to be…"

"I-"

"Don't speak," Aqua shouted, stomping her foot down dangerously close to Luxord. "Just when things seem to be going my way, and now I have to deal with this mess you've created…"

Then just kill me. Get it over with. No point in saying some meaningful speak if I'm not going o be around remembering it.

"How on earth am I going to save you now," Aqua muttered. She pulled herself away from Luxord and walked over to the door, eyeing it carefully. "And after finding out how useful you could have been."

Luxord looked up and got out of the position he had been in. He was still sore and in a daze from the kicking he had received, but was sure he had heard Aqua. He was quite sure. He tried to calm himself a bit to better grasp the situation arising.

Aqua turned around and faced Luxord. She let her hand into her jacket, pulling out a cellphone. Luxord immediately recognized it as his. His eyes locked on to his phone, wondering why Aqua had it.

"You want to live," she muttered, her fingers pressing a few buttons on the phone. "But so far you've yet to prove your usefulness to me…all you've done was make me look like a fool."

She walked closer to Luxord, leaning down so she was just a bit higher than he was. She gave him a quick glance, and then lowered her eyes back to the phone.

"You know," she whispered. "There are a lot of things that upset me…I try my best to work within the system, and to do my best without causing too much attention. They don't like it when a member causes too much attention, especially the wrong kind. When you're a women, you can only do so much of the right thing before being considered a problem. It can get very frustrating."

"Why tell me this," Luxord asked. His voice shook with fear. "no point in trying to prove something to me…if you're only going to kill me then don't waste your time!" his hands dug themselves into the cool pavement as he tried to withhold the urge to start crying.

Aqua smiled, "I've wasted quite a bit of time on you already…a few more won't hurt. And you'll listen, if you know what's good for you."

"Why," Luxord asked. His voice held obvious anger and frustration.

"Because I need you to live," Aqua said, "more than ever now…"

Luxord's eyes widened.

Alive?

Why would she say such a thing? No, this had to be joke. She had shown him more than enough times that she wanted him dead now. And what about everyone else in this insane asylum? Surely they were expecting him to be dead by the end of the day, if not already. There was no way she was being serious, it just didn't seem logical.

What a shame that not even Luxord could see purpose with him being alive at this point, and he wanted nothing more than to live.

"You don't have to believe me," Aqua said. "Mind you, I'm still deciding whether or not you should live…"

"…"

"You see, right from the beginning you had some sort of value to your life," she continued on, "and I figured I could use you to help….further my long term goals. Your job would be one thing and one thing only; exploiting the weaknesses of those above me…"

Luxord frowned.

Aqua looked to see his worried expression and laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, "the person operating the cameras will not report this conversation to higher authorities. She's on my side…" Aqua chuckled a bit and her expression soon turned to what it once was. "As you can see; I've already built myself a rather comfortable situation within this hell."

"When did you plan on telling me this," Luxord asked.

"Some time down the road," Aqua replied. "Once, of course, you proved your worth to me…something you've yet to do for me…"

"If you're still deciding to keep me alive, then why tell me this in the first place," Luxord asked. He shook his head, "from what I can tell you plan to do something outside of what this organization wants from you. I've noticed other members don't seem to trust you as well. Whatever you're up to…do you really think I'll want part of it?"

"Depends on whether or not you want to see the next day or not," Aqua answered. "I may not have to kill you, but I can make you wish that I did…"

"I can't kill him," Luxord interrupted quickly. She turned his head over and stared at Saix's limp body. He shook his head. "I just can't…kill…"

"You will in time," Aqua said.

"No," Luxord said.

"Don't make me call Xigbar with your own phone," Aqua said.

Luxord shut up and stared snidely at Aqua. He wanted nothing more than to see her lying on the floor where Saix was.

"What is it then," Luxord asked. He glared straight into Aqua's cold blue eyes. "What is the deciding factor that will determine whether or not I'll live?" He felt his nails dig into the hard concrete floor as his hands began to form tight fists. "You've said it yourself; I need to be able to kill. I'm already of no use to you."

"You think so," she asked.

Luxord watched Aqua lower the phone and showed Luxord the small screen. Luxord's eyes met with the bright screen and stared at the unfamiliar text. It was a message from Larxene, but it wasn't from him. He didn't need to think too hard on who could've been the one to text to her. Larxene would have never noticed. Text speech was very vague and without much emotion to it. Aqua could have easily gotten away with saying anything to her and she would have never guessed different. Any personal information that Larxene might have put out wouldn't have been a problem to Aqua. Xigbar had said he had retrieved some background information, so it would only be natural that Aqua had more.

"You're threatening me with Larxene," he asked. Xigbar had done the same before. He had said…Luxord paled. Oh, Larxene. Would she suffer from his actions today? No, now was not the time to think of that now; he needed to focus on what was happening right now.

"No," Aqua answered. "I'm here to figure out whether or not there is still worth in you."

"…what did you tell her," Luxord asked weakly. He couldn't think of too many things that would come in the way of life or death. Nothing was on his personal record that could possibly impress of anger Aqua. He had never harmed another being.

"I intentionally only wanted to keep her at bay," Aqua said. "She was being far too bothersome. Unlike your employers, I can't merely say that you were too busy of on vacation. She was being far too persistent. So I played you in order to keep her satisfied enough to not look deep into your sudden silence."

"And what did you learn," Luxord asked nervously.

"I can only assume," Aqua said. "You're going to be the one to tell me whether or not what was assumed to be true or false." She smirked at Luxord. "After that; I'll come to decide whether or not you live or die."

Luxord's eyes lowered a bit, staring at the message. What could have Larxene said to her that made her think any different of him?

"Only thing is; do you want to live once I decide you're worth my time," Aqua muttered into Luxord's ear. "After all…in the end you will have to kill, and once I figure out what to do with you, you can guess that you'll be doing things that you'd rather not."

"Like killing people," Luxord hissed through his teeth.

"You'll be doing worse than that," Aqua smirked. "I can guarantee that you'll try to protest against it."

"And if I refuse," Luxord asked, almost chuckling after asking such a foolish question.

"I'll kill you as soon as you start to show any signs of weakness," Aqua answered. "You barely deserve to live as it is."

"And if I refuse to kill," Luxord asked.

"I already said I'll make you suffer," Aqua said. "I cut off a finger, gore a piece of you but keep you alive…I'll make you wish you had been killed."

Luxord shivered a bit. Aqua showed little to no regard to the things he had said. Her face was straight as ever, her eyes still cold and emotionless. She really had thought about this. Luxord really was becoming something replaceable. And whatever element that he may posses was something that Aqua needed dearly. Enough to threaten him with death. Whatever it was, it was enough to make his refusal to kill only second in offense. Did he really want to put himself in that sort of situation?

"Luxord?"

Luxord looked up.

"What…is it that you want to ask me," Luxord asked.

What was the element? And what was he to say when she asked? What would he do should he answer wrong? Better yet, should he answer correctly, would he want to still go through this?

"Do you want to live," Aqua asked.

Luxord bit his lip.

"…is that the actual question," he asked.

"No." Aqua said. "I'm asking whether you really want to live. After all, if you do then you'll do whatever you're told in order to ensure your own survival, correct?"

"I'd like to think that," Luxord said, "but I couldn't kill the boy…even though it probably, in the end result, was the humane thing to do."

"Humane," Aqua questioned.

"Better me than you," Luxord said. "Better yet; better me than Xigbar or that Axel…"

Aqua's face remained stoic, but there seemed to be something going on from deep within. Luxord had no idea what was going on inside that head of hers. It shouldn't bother him by now. There was no way he was going to ever understand the concepts brought up in this place. Another reason why he didn't belong here.

Perhaps it would be better if he did die. Simple as that. In all the time he had been here, he had never really thought about the actual benefits of death. Mainly because he had been taught otherwise. If someone sees death as an actual alternative, it would be his duty to correct said thought. But when thinking hard about it, in an extreme situation such as this, perhaps it would be better for him to just not "be". No, Luxord didn't want to die. But given that Aqua had suggested a "quicker death" it did seem like a better choice than having to be in this hell hole any longer. He wouldn't have to suffer any more pain, depending on how he was killed. The quickest form of death tended to be a bullet to the head. If done correctly Luxord could rest assure there would be little to no pain, though this was all merely an assumption brought up by scientists. Still likable though. Whatever Aqua had planned for him…it had to be something he would immediately want to argue against. That's why she was asking him whether he wanted to live or not. She wanted to ensure he would go and do what he was told. But what if he refused after saying yes to her? Although Aqua had said she would go and kill him, he doubted the honesty in the statement. He wouldn't put it past her to lie and keep him alive, only to torture him and make him wish he hadn't wronged against her.

But he still didn't want to die.

"You don't want to die," Aqua said.

"No," Luxord answered, looking away from her. "I don't."

"You want to live?"

The question was almost impossible to answer. Luxord could honestly say he wanted to live, it was an instinctive, but he didn't want to live if it meant for him to suffer even more than he already had.

"You need to learn to stop being so apathetic towards things," Aqua said suddenly. "Things like tears and begging will not help you when it's your turn to pull the trigger, the same thing goes for what I'm asking you."

Luxord looked at Aqua.

She frowned. "If you think I feel sorry for you now, you're wrong."

"I know you don't feel sorry for me," Luxord said, giving a weak smile.

"No one will feel sorry for you," Aqua said. "Not when you tell them that you can't do it. Weakness is answered with penalties."

"…what are you doing," Luxord asked.

Aqua smiled. "You've yet to earn the right to truly know."

"Why are you dong it then," Luxord then asked. "Why on earth would you need me in the first place? You seem to outrank a few members as it is…"

"But not enough," Aqua said. "There are a few others who are in my way, Luxord, and I need you to help cast them aside; either my lowering them in ranks or having them executed."

Luxord was taken aback. What on earth was this girl up to? Was she creating some form of mutiny within this organization?

"Executed," Luxord asked.

"Yes," Aqua said with a smile, "and this is where I ask you again, Luxord…Do you want to live, or do you want to die?"

Luxord eyed the gun in Aqua's hands.

"Before you even make a suggestion towards death, let me remind you about your friend Larxene," Aqua then added. She must have noticed his doubt.

"Killing my options," Luxord muttered.

"Not so much," Aqua said. "You'll be dead, should anything happen to her it will be of no concern to you?"

"And should anything happen to my family," Luxord added.

"It wouldn't be your sin to carry," Aqua said.

Did he want to live? Did he want to kill people? Did he want to die? Did he want the people he cared for to go down with him?

No.

But to what was he replying to?

"I need an answer," Aqua said, her voice going up a bit in pitch. She was nervous. She wanted him to say yes.

This was a two step process. Just because you said yes doesn't mean you'll get to live, remember? She just wants to make sure you don't go back on your word when, or should you answer correctly.

Luxord took a deep breath, wincing a bit from the pain in his chest.

"…yes," he answered, the word hissing from between his lips. It almost seemed painful for him to answer.

Aqua smiled kindly at Luxord. She placed a hand on his chin and directed his face to hers, making sure their eyes were locked. Almost immediately Luxord began to shake, not feeling the least bit comfortable with what may come. He could see behind her warm smile. She was scheming something. He was afraid of her, possibly more afraid of her than Xigbar. Xigbar was simplistic compared to her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to answer honestly," Aqua said. "I will not tolerate lying, not in this very dire situation. I'm sure you'll do this?"

He wasn't even sure if he was willing to even answer the question, let alone answer it truthfully. Luxord slowly nodded his head. Aqua helped.

"Right then," she said, letting go of Luxord and pointing to Luxord's phone. "You see this, right?"

Luxord nodded his head.

"Your friend and I had a chat," Aqua said. "And in case you were wondering, there was no real value within it, nothing that would draw any real attention. She believed she was actually texting you, and that everything was normal."

"Then why mention this," Luxord asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Because it was the fact that she did believe me to be you that she made a mentioning to a small bit of information, regarding a man that you or she works with," Aqua answered, her facial expression becoming more serious and grim.

"…"

Where was this going?

"My question, Luxord, it this," Aqua finally said, closing the phone and tossing it in front of Luxord. Her arms crossed as she continued to leer observantly at Luxord's confused expression. "Are you a homosexual?"

* * *

I really wanted to redo the ending of this chapter. I mean, it almost comes out humorous to me. But unless I was going to add more from the next chapter, which wouldn't have made for good flow anyways, I was just gonna have to deal. Which I am...

If it does seem a bit out of place, tell me. I've been remodeling a lot of my older stories for the sake of"maturing them up", and if this needs some fixing I'll fix it. I can take constructive criticism long with your lovely reviews as well. BTW, thanks for being patient and thanks for offering me such great reviews. This story receives the least "update soon" reviews, you know that (by which I mean that's all the reviews say. You all say so much more, and it's really inspiring)?

IsisXJacob...because if Stephanie Myer likes to create unrealistic pairings, then I at least have the right to imagine two of mine doing the same.


	10. Rising

Leave it to me to fuck up my leg on the third day of my vacation...

So, there is a flashback in this chapter, but it's really long so I decided to not italicize it since it, at least for me, is a bit harder to read. If you think it would be better suited for the flashback to be italicized, please inform me, otherwise I'll just leave it as is, ok? This chapter also sort of bounces around a bit, so pay close attention.

* * *

-Pyramid-

Rising

A spray of hot water hit Luxord's back, causing him to jump just a little. He didn't give himself time to adjust to the heat and hurried back into the water spraying down. His skin tightened a bit from the shock of water hitting his bare body, but continued to stay where he was. He needed the shower. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had one, but knew it had been too long since then. Time was already slowing down again, and he was waking up and wondering how many days and hours it had been since he had been trapped here.

Luxord relaxed himself as best as he could. Another night had passed and he still wasn't sure how he had found the time to rest through the night. Especially this time. He could barely think straight after being told what his task was.

There was no way he could comply to such demands.

Sure, he was alive for now. But Aqua would eventually see he was not worth her time. He was set for failure. Even if he did take his task seriously he had no doubt in his mind that he would not succeed.

Perhaps it was an emotional setback, but he found it repulsive that he would be asked to do such a thing. How on earth could he pull off such a task with a straight enough face was one thing, doing it without getting caught, as well as committing to the act, made it seem rather unachievable.

The water was not calming him down one bit. Luxord's thoughts seemed to reel over in circles, the same thing being said over and over again in his head.

And Aqua was really serious about this? Surely she couldn't be one hundred percent positive? And what would he do, should she be wrong? He'd be killed if Aqua was wrong, and he would be killed if he said otherwise to her plans…

He was trapped.

But alive. Surely life itself counted for something, even momentary. He had no doubt he may be killed as he got out of this shower and asked Aqua for reconsideration, but for now he was alive and well. It wasn't the greatest bright side in the world, but it was the only one he could come up with at the moment.

Luxord leaned against the moist wall, trying to relax himself, trying desperately to break from his thoughts and just settle down. But he couldn't. Not after everything he had been told, ordered to do. His body wouldn't let him, nor his mind. It just kept going around in circles; every little thing Aqua had told him to do, everything she had planned for him. It was just too much to bear…

He would surely end up dead…

Luxord groaned as he turned off the water, his hand holding on tight to the knob. He watched the water circle around the drain, leaving him alone with only steam covering him.

His eyes leered at the curtains, somehow looking though the base colored curtains and at the door.

One way out. And it wasn't like he could fight his way though either. Chances were Aqua had something on her to make sure he would be kept in place. And what would be the pointing trying to fight her now? She was probably expecting him to act out now, after everything he had experienced from yesterday, and would be more than willing to go and punish him, should he try to fight back in any way.

Luxord pulled himself up and pushed the curtains to the side. He really didn't want to leave this room, to have to look that woman in the face, but he had no choice. She was waiting for him…and the fact that he was alive right now, though limited, meant he still had a chance. Still had a chance. He could still get out of here. He would have to be more careful, much more than he had before, and he would have to be patient, take his time and somehow try to avoid getting in contact…

But he didn't have time. Aqua wanted him to get to work now. Luxord grimaced as he grabbed a towel, his eyes still glued to the door. He could see moving shadows from the bottom.

This woman would make sure his life would be nothing less of an living hell. She had left a boy to die in a cold, empty room, and she would surely do the same to him if he didn't comply with all her demands, if not, worse.

…so, what was he to do now?

* * *

What kind of question was that?

What kind of question indeed?

Luxord stared blankly at Aqua, a bit unsure of how to even respond to such a personal…private question. Not that he couldn't find the answer, no; he just really didn't want her to know. He barely knew Aqua, but from what he had learned; the last thing he wanted to tell her was his sexuality. He knew better.

So what approach was he to take? Obviously lying would result in death. And he could only imagine what would happen to him if he went on and told her his life story… no explanation would be good enough.

Considering his options, it really shouldn't matter what he tell her. Truth would most likely get him killed. He knew his morals, physical appearance, as well as several other attributes he had were considered bad enough, being attracted to the same sex would only add more reason for her to kill him. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy to find out he was gay. There wasn't anything wrong with it-or at least that's what he told himself- but she would think otherwise. And telling a lie would not work either.

Die with dignity?

Luxord gave a sigh as he tried to calm himself down a bit. It was always so hard to come to terms with death; no matter how many times he had to prepare himself it always was so difficult.

Aqua pulled herself away from Luxord, standing up and muttering a few words to herself. Luxord stared up; his body a bit tense as he tried to figure out what on earth was now going on. He hadn't said a thing to her, yet, so he was even more unnerved to see her move about.

"I-"

"You know, not everyone born into this family gets to make it to adulthood," Aqua muttered. "We're very strict when bringing forth offspring. We only want strong members, and we take this to account before they're even born.

"Imagine, never having children of your own, because you're not good enough to have them," Aqua said. She stared cruelly at Luxord. "It happens…all the time here…only a small percent of our members actually get to have children, because they're strong enough and aggressive enough to be considered for parenthood. It needs to be that way…strong, strict parents…producing children that will hopefully be the same."

"So…it's illegal then," Luxord huffed.

Aqua smiled.

"And where does that put me," Luxord asked weakly. "I'm not even a member yet…and now you're asking me this? You know better, you already know the answer…"

"I still want you to answer me, Luxord," Aqua said. "Remember what I said before…you want to live right? Then answer the question."

"What's the point if you're going to kill me," Luxord questioned. "You've said it yourselves. You and your cult believe in selected breeding…and any children born weak might not have a chance to make it to adulthood."

"…that's not always true though," Aqua corrected. "Some of them make it through the cracks…they live long enough to gain equality as a member…and they may end up having children of their own, and nobody suspect a thing either." A look of disgust appeared on her face. "They hide and make an attempt to fit in, and for the most part they'll succeed."

"Sorry to upset," Luxord commented, "but what does this have to do with anything? What your people do in order to blend in is no different than what everybody else does in the real world."

Aqua smiled.

"Story of your life," she whispered.

Luxord sneered at Aqua.

"So, you would know better," Aqua said. "Then I think you would also know that there is only a matter of time before you get too comfortable…and someone realizes that you're different from the rest."

He had to make a guess as to where this could be leading. Obviously Aqua had some sort of grudge toward her organization, mainly because she was a woman. But was there something else as well? She hasn't killed you yet…and she just proved right now that she knew about your sexuality. What would be the point of her going on with a speech of she's going to kill you, right?

She wants you alive.

"Why do you care so much about this," Luxord asked. "Why do you want me to tell you this?" He groaned, looking down. This was becoming extremely frustrating. Luxord wasn't sure why, but knowing he might live, based upon sexuality, really bothered him. It didn't take too long for him to figure out why she wanted him alive right now.

He was going to be used?

Yes, of course he was going to be used. That's all he was good for. In this situation, the only thing he was meant to do was to follow orders, more specifically Aqua's. She wanted him alive to be used, even though he had proved to be a disappointment. This meant he had some value, something she wanted, something that he had that she could still use.

And that's what made it so unnerving. She wanted him…because of that?

"You seem to grasping what I may be asking of you," Aqua muttered.

"Just kill me now," Luxord spat.

"Don't act out," Aqua yelled, pointing the gun at the man.

"You think I'm afraid of that gun," Luxord taunted. No, he was most definitely afraid of death. But as he thought more and more about it; a quick death seemed more merciful than what Aqua had planned for him. He didn't want to be exploited. Not like that.

"You think I'm going to give you a clear shot to the head, right after you've learned so much," Aqua said with a cruel smirk. "I've yet to tell you what I want from you."

"I can take a guess," Luxord hissed.

"Guess."

"Sex," Luxord muttered.

Aqua nodded her head.

"After all, what else could it be," Luxord continued. "Homosexuality goes against your beliefs. In what way could it beneficial to you, other than to get someone else in trouble? I doubt you would want me for any other reason. I sure as hell wouldn't make a decent shopping buddy; I don't follow any stereotypes…"

"You hide."

"No," Luxord corrected, "I decide to be professional, rather than be annoying."

"Aren't your kind supposed to be sexual deviants," Aqua asked in a sarcastic tone. "Honestly, when you're given the choice between killing-"

"You're not giving me a choice," Luxord yelled.

"It's a choice between living and dying," Aqua said, ignoring the blonde. "And before you even think about second option, you'll listen to what I have to say. Because, Luxord, I will make sure you will suffer a long, agonizing death…should you keep shaking your head."

Luxord sank. He wanted nothing more to do with this place. This was becoming tiring; emotionally, physically, mentally.

He didn't want anything Aqua had planned for him. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was up to something sick and twisted. He really didn't want to be used that way. He really didn't want to…

Luxord let his eyes wander over to the exit. He knew he could never leave the room.

What would have happened if he had been left to deal with Xigbar? He had been so afraid of death not too long ago. He had feared it so much for the longest time, but now he wanted. He really did. Xigbar would have shot him point blank. He wouldn't have felt a thing. It would have been quick; all he would have worried about was fear.

Just fear.

Luxord then glanced down and stared at the limp body below him. His eyes focused on the chest, slowly heaving up and down.

"Are you going to ease his suffering," Aqua asked.

"…I can't kill him," Luxord muttered, not looking up at the woman. "Just…stop asking."

"What if I left him in this room…left to die alone," Aqua asked. "Surely, you understand that, if you don't get the job done, time itself will?"

"…"

"Infection…brain damage," Aqua said. "You'll let it fester and grow, let maggots crawl about and eat through his brain, causing him to have strokes-"

"Just shut up," Luxord hissed. He looked up and glared cruelly at Aqua. "I don't want to hear it!"

Aqua took no time in taking action against Luxord's defiance. He felt a hard smack across the head; with the gun no less. He winced in pain, hissing a bit as he stumbled a bit, his hand on the floor as he leered down. His head ached, his vision a bit blurry, but this time he had had enough. He looked up and stared at the bitter faced woman, his eyes loving on to hers. Without much thought, he scrambled up, his body wobbling a bit as he stood up. He faced her.

"What will you do," Aqua asked.

She wasn't afraid of him, Why should she?

"I don't kill," he answered.

"Oh, but you do," Aqua said. "You're doing it right now." Aqua walked over and lifted her leg up, her heels hovering above Saix's body. "Rather than ease his suffering, you'll leave him here and let him fester. There are a lot of people down here…it would be a real shame, should the wrong person decide to walk in this room.

"You've seen Xigbar kill," she continued, letting her heel lower and rest on the boy's side. Luxord only stared, his eyes locked on to her foot. "Imagine if someone else found him though? Someone much worse…"

"…weren't you just making a big deal about me not making a choice," Luxord asked weakly, his eyes wandering to the side as Aqua let some pressure on to the body.

"Now you want to change the subject," she asked.

"I'm not the one who changed it," Luxord replied.

Aqua sighed.

"You're very stubborn," she said, removing her foot from the Saix. "That's you're problem. Not that you try to solve problems, that you're too smart for your own good; just that you're stubborn."

"Xigbar said otherwise," Luxord replied, his eyes still lingering on Saix. Was he ok? Did he even feel Aqua, or was she already too far gone? He wouldn't have time to figure it out.

"He doesn't know you as much as I do," Aqua said. "He's impatient. He's not used to training an adult outsider, nor is he used to having someone question him or fight back, whether it be verbal or physical."

Aqua stared at her gun, a finger trailing down the weapon.

"And most importantly," she said, "he's too high in ranking. Why deal with someone like you, when he could just kill you, right? He always gets his way…"

Luxord stared as he saw Aqua's dark expression. Her eyes holding nothing but anger and frustration as she stared hard at the weapon in her hands.

…she didn't like Xigbar.

Luxord's frown eased a bit as he tried to rethink about his situation, as well as those around him. In order for things to, hopefully, make sense to him. Xigbar and that other man seemed to hold some sort of strain toward Aqua, and Aqua was obviously showing signs that she didn't like him. So there was little trust between to two groups then. But then, why on earth had she assigned Xigbar to train him? Other than a high ranking, he couldn't see why she would do such a thing. Aqua had shown him that she had pride in her self, and that she disliked her arrangement in his system.

That was it. Xigbar was high in rank, and she wasn't.

"You wanted me to get you higher in ranking," Luxord said.

Aqua expression changed, her eyes staring deep into space, and her fingers frozen in place, no longer trailing the gun. Her mouth was open a bit, and her head lowered a bit. Luxord watched as she remained still and frigid, her breathing the only sign that she was even alive.

"…no," she said, finally, "I want you to get me a higher ranking."

She pulled herself up and smiled at Luxord.

"You are going to help me," she said, "by becoming a member, by earning the trust of those high above me, and then crushing them." She stared down at the gun. "In order for me to rise…I need to make sure those above me fall, and you were going to be my weapon. You have everything, the talent to expose certain weaknesses."

"…and now you want me for sex," Luxord questioned.

Aqua rolled her eyes.

"It would actually make your job a lot easier," she replied.

"I really don't see how," Luxord said. "You just finished…"

"You need to listen and let me finish," Aqua said, fiddling with the gun in her hands. "And then maybe you'll appreciate what's been offered to you."

Luxord leered at Aqua, his blue eyes locked on her.

"…there are three other members that I need to remove," Aqua said suddenly. "Two of them, you've yet to meet."

"And Xigbar's one of them," Luxord asked.

"Yes," Aqua said.

"I'm assuming h reason I was placed with him was so that I learn as much about him as possible," Luxord then asked, not giving Aqua time to continue on. It wasn't a smart move, but she didn't seem to hold any amnesty toward it.

"Yes," she replied. "Though, the fact that he was available and is talented are also other factors. But yes; I wanted to make sure you learned from him so that you could find any weaknesses from him." She paused for a moment, looking away from Luxord. "And can you tell me why I chose him out of the other three?"

Luxord pondered for a moment, thinking about the possibilities. There could be a multitude of reasons, some more obvious than the others. But then, what did Aqua want here? Power. And how does one get power the fastest?

"He's the hardest nut to crack," Luxord answered. His voice held a bit confidence, but the answer still came out in question form. "So you want me to spend more time with him so that I have a better chance of finding it."

Aqua turned and shook her head, causing Luxord to falter just a bit.

"Close, but not the right answer," she said. She shook her head again and frowned at Luxord, showing great disappointment. "And I though it was rather obvious…"

Luxord's expression went blank.

He was wrong?

But then, what was the real reason? If he wasn't too far off, then there was a point in him being placed closer to Xigbar, but if it wasn't because he was more secretive than the other two, then what was the real reason?

"If anything," Aqua said, "Xaldin would be considered the toughest out of the three. He's very cryptic, and he keeps mostly to himself. Worst of all; he's very old fashioned." Aqua nodded her head. "I'd consider him to be your hardest tasks…Xigbar and Cloud are about the same though…then again, perhaps Cloud is a bit more secretive out of the two."

Luxord could not believe what he was hearing. It was a complete contradiction to what he had said and what Aqua had suggested. If Xigbar was to be considered the easiest, then why have him placed with him in the first place. It made no sense. Aqua seemed like she wanted productivity, so wouldn't it be smarter to have him work with Xaldin first?

"But then, why place me with Xigbar," Luxord questioned. "If you consider Xaldin to be the hardest? Was he unavailable, unwilling to train me? If so, why not Cloud then?"

"Because I already knew what Xigbar's flaw was," Aqua answered. "I just couldn't prove it though. I needed to find another one, so I had him take you. I figured you would find something, so I wouldn't have to worry…after all; accusation can lead to a serious punishment if you have little evidence to back it up. You would know this…"

"You already know his weakness," Luxord asked. "…flaw?"

Aqua nodded her head slowly.

She smiled, "but now…I'm not so worried." Aqua reopened the cell phone and began to fiddle with it. Luxord waited anxiously till Aqua showed him the small screen. "You sleep with men."

It sounded like an actual statement. Luxord leered at the phone, and then raised his eyes back up to Aqua, her eyes staring coldly at him.

"In any normal situation," Aqua said, "You'd be killed, as you mentioned before. We don't like…filthy acts being committed within our family. Whether they're born into the group or not, we try our best to keep things…clean."

"Wonderful wording," Luxord said, looking down.

"Hmm, but as said before, some people do managed to sneak by us," Aqua said, closing the phone. "They grow up, acting as normal as they can, knowing that if they slip up, they'll be killed. But, as I also mentioned; it's only a matter of time before they become to comfortable and slip up."

Aqua stared at Luxord, watching his strained expression. He looked more nervous than ever, and not because he was still wondering what was to become of him.

He knew.

"He got too comfortable," Aqua said with a smile.

"No," Luxord said.

"He got too comfortable," Aqua repeated, "and I was able to spot it. I could see that he was different and that he wasn't normal…I just couldn't prove it….till now."

Luxord shook his head frantically.

"You will do it Luxord," Aqua said, stating hard at the blonde. "You said you wanted to live. This is how you live."

"I'm not doing it," Luxord said.

"You will do as you're told or else," Aqua threatened.

"Then do it," Luxord replied, glaring hard at Aqua.

In the short time he had known Xigbar he had come to the decision that simple conversation, persuasion, anything…it didn't work with Xigbar. Xigbar was violent, short tempered, and reacted poorly to questions. Luxord had suffered quite a bit of pain from Xigbar, had endured a grizzly death and so many death threats. The man was twisted, and Luxord was quite sure he couldn't work with the man…

…let alone do that.

"You're wrong," Luxord continued. "You don't know anything about him."

"You think just because he's cruel means he's strait," Aqua questioned. "How very foolish of you."

"I'm not going to risk my life just so you can attempt to prove something," Luxord snapped. "It's sick and dangerous…and I'm not doing it. Go fuck yourself!"

"I'll kill you," Aqua yelled, her calm exposure broken.

"Go ahead," Luxord said.

"Everyone," she threatened. "All the people you love; dead. I'll make sure they suffer too. I'll make sure you suffer…"

Luxord stifled a bit.

"You see, Luxord," Aqua said. "I make sure to plan ahead." she lowered herself and smirked. "If you fail, everybody suffers…"

Luxord pushed the woman away, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I'll admit," Aqua said, "it will be very dangerous, but I do have proof."

"Which is?"

Aqua sighed.

"I wasn't planning on telling you anything, not tell you've earned my trust," Aqua said. "Everything I said about Xaldin and Cloud, about all of this…was never supposed to happen till you've shown me your worth." she frowned, "you've done nothing. The very fact that I've said what I said…you should be grateful. I think it's about time you just take my word to heart and obey."

Luxord turned around.

"You cannot say a thing, "Aqua said cautiously. "I've got enough to deal with on my hands…"

"And what could I say," Luxord said, smiling weakly. "If I say something, I can be sure you'll expose me as well."

"You're smart when you want to be, 'Aqua muttered.

Luxord tightened his hands into tight fists. His breathing was harder, and his body was still.

"Don't be pathetic," she said dully.

"I have no say in this," Luxord hissed.

"You get to live another day," Aqua said. "You should be thanking me for this wonderful opportunity."

"Prostituting myself is something I actually look down to," Luxord said in a snappy tone. "You expect me to go out and kill people, you want me to expose a bunch of criminals in what I assume will be an allotted time, and you want to sell myself in hopes that I get a man, who's done terrible things to me already, to show off a side that I've yet to seen?

"If I'm wrong, I get killed," Luxord continued on, his eyes watering just a bit, "If I don't do what you say, everyone I know gets killed…how do you think I feel right now? I get taken away from the only life I've know, and placed in this insane asylum…and you except me to follow orders without questioning you just a bit? You and everyone else have the gall to be surprised when I try to escape…"

"Are you quite finished," Aqua asked in a rather impatient tone.

Luxord went silent, staring blankly at Aqua.

Aqua huffed a bit and walked over to the doorway. Luxord remained where he was, ever watching. He felt his heartbeat slow down just a bit as he realized how beneficial to Aqua his tantrum had been. He tried to calm himself down as he thought about how well he was breaking down, how they were winning and how he was losing. He was becoming a mess…and he had done nothing to stop it.

He wasn't thinking the same anymore. In the short time he had been here he had changed. He was crumbling faster and faster, and it would only be a matter of tie before they reform him in the shape they wanted.

"I don't want to do this," Luxord said, breathing slowly as he watched Aqua lean against the entrance.

Aqua nodded her head.

"But you will," she said. "You will."

* * *

"What the hell is this fucker doing here," Axel hissed as Luxord walked into the oddly bright room. "Ain't he supposed to be dead?"

Luxord didn't even bother giving Axel the pleasure in the form of attention. He kept his attention elsewhere, focusing at the surrounding area and Aqua.

"Your feet," Aqua hissed at the young redhead, "off the table, Axel."

Luxord gave a quick glance at the two conversing with one another.

"God," Axel said with a roll of his eyes. The young man moved himself, lifting his legs up and placing them back down on the floor. He stared harshly at Aqua, sneering at her with hate. "You wanna explain what he's doing here?"

Aqua sat herself down across the table where Axel sat, not paying much attention to him as she motioned her hand to Luxord, beckoning him over to sit next to her. Without a word, Luxord followed with haste and sat himself next to Aqua, his eyes still looking around as he surveyed the area, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Axel," she said in an overly calm matter, "could you please get me a yogurt?"

"You didn't answer my question," Axel asked in a snide, yet whiny tone. A mere look from Aqua, however, silenced Axel, and he soon got up from his seat and hurried over to the fridge that was nearby.

Aqua turned to Luxord, the same calm expression on her face.

"Anything for you," she asked.

Luxord blinked, his attention being forced back to Aqua. He looked to her, his heart racing just a bit from shock, and a bit of fear.

"w-what," he asked.

"Breakfast," Aqua said, her face a bit more strained. "What do you want?"

For some reason, he was having a hard time grasping the conversation. Something about having a normal conversation with Aqua, right after what had happened yesterday; it made the current situation a bit weird. He couldn't even look at her with a straight face. Being asked what he wanted to eat, as ordinary as it seemed, just made him feel off.

"There's no yogurt," Luxord heard Axel say from behind. "I think Yuffie ate it all…"

Aqua rose her head up, looking over Luxord and at Axel.

"None," she asked.

"Well, she's on that weird diet," Axel muttered. Luxord could hear shuffling behind him; he guessed Axel was still looking around, just in case. "So…I guess it's all gone…"

"Are there any fruit cups," Aqua asked.

"Yep," Axel answered almost immediately. "You want one?"

"Get me two," she answered. She looked back to Luxord, "you don't mind, right?"

Luxord couldn't even answer. He just couldn't grasp how normal these…murderers were when they weren't killing people or committing horrendous acts.

"So," Axel said, slamming a fruit cup in front of Luxord, "You want to enlighten me here?"

"What's that supposed to mean," Aqua asked, taking the fruit cup from Axel. Her eyes gleamed at the young man, watching him carefully.

Luxord looked down at the meal that had been "handed" to him. He tried his best to make it as though he wasn't affected by what Axel was saying, keeping his eyes lowered as he listen carefully to the two. Obviously Axel was told that he had been killed last night…most likely by Xigbar. The fact that he was still alive was going to be problematic, and not just from the few members who disliked him.

"The bastard's supposed to be dead," Axel said in a snide tone. Luxord was sure Axel was giving him a dirty look. "I just can't help but wonder why the useless Outsider is alive…unless you found some use…"

"Careful what you say Axel," Aqua said, already picking through her breakfast. "You can get yourself into big trouble…"

"So can you," Axel replied. He sat himself down and stared curiously at Aqua. "Xigbar and Squall told me how you two had a chat together…"

"That's all it was," Aqua said, her expression at ease. "Now, unless you want to continue pestering me, and get yourself in trouble, you'll do us a favor and silence yourself…"

"Whatever," Axel said, grabbing his bowl and getting up from the table. "Your boy-toy will be dead either way…I doubt Xigbar's gonna deal with him anyhow, not after all the bullshit he had to go through."

Luxord looked up and stared at Axel. He could see the proud, cocky smirk on the young man's face. Axel had no doubt in his mind Xigbar was going to do away with him…

And this made Luxord nervous.

How on earth was he supposed to get Xigbar's attention? It was bad enough that Luxord didn't believe in Aqua's word, and now he had Axel pretty much reassuring the poor situation he was in. If he wasn't for not obeying Aqua's word, Xigbar would surely do him in.

"I'm not going to have Xigbar continue training him," Aqua then said.

Both Axel and Luxord turned their attention to Aqua. Luxord's eyes widened in surprise. Had Aqua just said…

"…Xigbar obviously can't handle training an adult," Aqua muttered, not looking at either one of them. "I called Cloud, late last night; he said he'd take Luxord in."

Axel's smile quickly faded. He stared harshly at Aqua, "he's taking care of Namine though."

"I'm taking custody of Namine," Aqua answered, a small smile growing on her face. "By the end of the week the switch will be made…"

Axel kept his eyes on Aqua, upset after haring what she had told him. After what felt like several minutes, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Luxord could make out a few words, but couldn't figure out what axle was saying. It didn't matter much though, within a few moments the words disappeared as Axel, from what Luxord could assume, hurried off.

He turned to Aqua, his eyes still open in surprise.

"Cloud," he asked.

"Yes," Aqua said, eating her food in a nice, calm matter. She wasn't even looking at Luxord.

Luxord shook his head. What on earth was this woman up to? Had she not asked him to busy himself with Xigbar? How was he to do that when he was going to be with someone completely different?

"Don't worry, "Aqua said. "You'll be with him, for…at most, a week."

"…you have a plan," Luxord asked.

"Of course," Aqua replied. She stared at Luxord with an almost repulsed look. "I'm not an idiot. Xigbar wouldn't take you back unless he felt like he had to." A smile spread on her face. "Axel will some crying to him, telling him everything I've said. It'll only be a matter of time before he decides to take you back under his wing. But during that time I would suggest you do try to work your way into Cloud's mind."

Of course she had a plan. A backup plan, from the sounds of it, but a plan nonetheless. She knew there may have been a chance that he would falter at some point, and had come up with this plan. And knowing the members well enough had helped, assuming she knew Axel well enough to predict his actions. He wasn't sure how she got Cloud to comply within a short amount of time, but she had, and it was a bit impressive. But still, how solid was this plan. How well could he ride on this?

"And you're completely sure of this," Luxord asked, not willing to fully believe everything that had been said to him.

"Eager?"

"No," Luxord snapped. "I'm just having a hard time trying to figure out what the hell is going on. You keep telling me things in an almost cryptic sort of way…it makes everything difficult."

"You really do hate being wrong," Aqua muttered, her eyes glancing over at Luxord's direction.

"I hate not knowing what's going on," Luxord hissed in a frustrated tone. "And you're making things very difficult…" He sighed and sank into his seat. "You already know what kind of job I have, whom I work with and such. People like you are the hardest to work with…but even then I have resources. I don't have anything now…"

"Work with what you're given," Aqua replied.

"I have nothing," Luxord said, looking down at his meal. He let a hand cover his face as he tried to not break down.

"You have yourself," Aqua commented, leaning close to Luxord, "and that will be more than enough."

Luxord removed his hand and glared at Aqua.

"I'll be gone during the time you're being trained by Cloud," Aqua said in a rather stoic tone. "I'll be at Cairo, watching over Namine, so you'll be alone. No one to listen to your complaints…" She stood up and walked over to the trash can. "During this time you will need to make sure to listen to Cloud, and not piss him off. He can be very harsh and cruel when he wants to…and will show no mercy towards your words."

"Cairo," Luxord muttered.

"Go ahead and make your assumptions," Aqua said from behind Luxord. "Just make sure you get your job done. You'll have Cloud and Xigbar for you to work with. Make sure you have them alone when you get to work, and be subtle about it, very subtle."

Luxord got up from his seat and stared worryingly at Aqua.

Her expression remained the same, not showing any remorse for Luxord.

"You'll get started," she said, "and you'll do it right…"

Luxord nodded his head; his face lowered a bit as he hid his expression from her.

"Good," she muttered. "Now eat your food…"

Luxord kept looking down, his head spinning around as he tried to think of what he was supposed to do. Flirting with the enemy? Really, how terrible did that sound, if not cliché? And he was going to risk life and limb while doing it.

It was just too difficult. Even if Aqua was right, even Xigbar…he still couldn't bring himself to do what. He still had shame and dignity, but most importantly, he had morals. He couldn't bring himself to commit such acts, and with the intention of getting information as well.

How was he supposed to do this? He had to someone how work his way into the minds of psychotic criminals, criminals that had shown no signs of being affected so far, as well as attempt to get one of them to admit his repressed sexuality…should it be any different than what Luxord assumed at the moment. Luxord could only hope that Xigbar had another weakness, another secret worth exposing and telling Aqua to use.

Luxord sighed, lowering his hand about halfway before catching a bright red color, stopping, and carefully began examining it. He could see the red around his stitches…it was getting infected. He was sure it had to do with stress, and his immune system was beginning to become affected by it.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Exactly," Aqua said.

* * *

So, know you all know how the relationship will build from here. I know it's not really all that romantic, but such is life within this story. That, and what the hell were you expecting anyways? Don't worry though, things will eventually build between the two...so I can at least say there will be (no matter how small) some chemistry between the two characters. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for being so patient.


	11. Crying Predator

Anybody out there? If so…thank you.

* * *

Pyramid

Crying Predator

Luxord remembered being told that he would be out by the end of the week. After gaining enough trust and becoming developed in the ways of murder, he would be allowed to walk about in public. Luxord had doubted that he would be allowed to do so freely, and had assumed that there would be a catch to this. There was no way he would have been completely subservient to those sick freaks to where he would have been trusted to walk about without a care in the world. Surely there would have been a tracking device, or perhaps an escort to make sure he didn't say a word when approaching someone he knew.

And when Luxord did everything in his power to resist change, he wondered whether he would ever leave those thick concrete walls. Would he be trapped there, his freedom forever prolonged by his unwillingness to submit to those irrational ideas? Was he to die, never to walk alongside one of his companions, or to tell everyone just how much they meant to him, especially now that he realized just how precious friendship truly was?

It was just so strange when Luxord thought about it, sitting on his couch, staring out at the wonderful view his window provided for him. Luxord would have never figured that he would be going over these thoughts in such a familiar place. He never would have guessed that he would ever make it home, and so freely. No, he wasn't alone. Axel was lying on his armchair, his filthy Doc Martins on the coffee table, and his hands fiddling with the remote. And there was also Cloud…he was going through the whole complex, removing any weapons that could be used against him-since Luxord had been graciously allowed to spend the night at home as well-as well as installing a new security system (it would be Axel who would install it, but he couldn't take his eyes off Luxord for the time being). Axel was babysitting him. Cloud was making sure he would remain home.

Home.

Luxord couldn't believe he was home.

He was slumped on his furniture, looking almost defeated, but by god was he happy. He couldn't begin to describe how distraught he had been before, how mentally trapped he had felt while in that hellhole. To be able to look out his window and see the balcony, the city, the shy, and the sun; it was almost all too much for him to bear. It almost made those locks being installed an imaginative fact of some sorts. He didn't care that any sort of defense was being removed from his place, or that he was, in some ways, losing more of his freedoms. He was back where he felt the safest. And that was all that seemed to matter at the moment. Luxord was sure he was supposed to anxious as ever, after all, Cloud could come across some sort of things that would get him into trouble, but none of it really sank in him.

"Axel."

Luxord glanced over at the tall blonde that had entered the living room. In his hands were items that Luxord honestly would have never used as a weapon. Sure, there was his concealed gun, as well as a few of the kitchen knives, but Cloud had a bag of razors, an extension cord, a bag of nails, and what looked liked garbage in his possession. Yes, Luxord knew that he could be clever in coming up with ways to defend himself, but he wasn't that clever. At least, not in those arts.

The redhead got up from the seat, grabbing the bag that had been lying on the floor and disappeared into the hallway. Luxord watched silently as Cloud walked over to where he sat, tossing the random assortment of items on the table before situating himself where Axel had once been. That table was going to be scratched.

Luxord continued to stare quietly at Cloud. The tall man pulled out a notepad from his coat and began to scribble words down, making occasional glances back at him. From what Luxord could tell, he didn't appear offended; he certainly didn't look like he had come across anything conspicuous. Further analysis and Luxord could see the gun hanging a bit from Cloud's pocket. After a few minutes Cloud tore the sheet from the note pad and extended his arm out to Luxord, offering the paper to him. Luxord cautiously took and read through the long list of lines.

"A list," he heard Cloud say.

Luxord frowned, his eyes lingering over a few of the demands that had been given to him.

"Quit job before Tuesday," Cloud continued.

The very first one. Luxord stared up at it with confusion and worry. He knew he had been one for a while now. Surely there must be a few people back at his trade wondering what was going on? And he was just supposed to quit his job now? Luxord knew that would definitely raise some suspicion. Did Cloud know what he was doing? Yes, he had to. Luxord didn't though, and it worried him more than anything. More than quitting.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Read four," Cloud then added.

Luxord had no idea how on earth someone could properly read and write in English, yet not be able to word out complex sentences. He kept his mouth shut as he lowered his gaze just a bit, reading the fourth part of the list Cloud had written for him.

How nice, he would be allowed to spend more than just one night here. In fact, all things considered, he had just been given a gracious amount of time. Although he knew well enough that he wasn't going to be able to roam free whenever he pleased, he was being offered late nights till early mornings at his own place-which was a lot more than what he had been given before. Luxord reread the sentence over again, almost not believing what had been written down.

Was he really free from that little room? Or was he just given a slightly bigger cage?

It was definitely the latter. He had his whole place instead of a room, but he was still trapped. Monitors had been replaced with locks, and just like before, the enemy could enter without a worry, while he remained defenseless and forced to obey whatever command they had when they entered. His home, his fortress, now belonged to Cloud. And still, Luxord had the gall to be happy about it.

Everything he had imagined about Cloud was wrong. True, he was rather strict and emotionless, and just like Aqua had said; very secretive, but Luxord found him a lot easier to work with than Xigbar. Cloud used, from what Luxord could guess, logical thinking. Thinking that was very conservative. The first thing cloud had mentioned was Luxord's living arrangements. Cloud didn't feel comfortable with him sharing the same space with the female members, and demanded that Luxord was moved somewhere else. Luxord didn't believe the words he had read when Cloud had written that he would be spending his free time at home.

Another thing about Cloud was his extremely practical personality. The evening after meeting Cloud, Luxord was given a new phone. Of course, he knew there was a chance it was bugged or had some sort of program in it (Luxord knew nothing about phones), but being offering was quite an amazement to him. Even more amazing was when he was told to call three people and announce a change in his number. He was told to repeat these actions over the last two days. Luxord didn't mind the least.

He was sure everything Cloud did was to ensure that they would have more time with training and less worrying over what was going on outside the cult. Aqua had been doing what she could to make sure Luxord could get away with not being present, but Cloud took it a step further…and by ways Luxord would have never suspected. But it made so much more sense to have him being seen outside, and it made sense to have him call his friends, because then nobody would ever guess there was something wrong. If people knew he was at home, then they wouldn't go snooping around. Cloud knew this. So Luxord would be spending his nights at home, and he'd spend his days back in that labyrinth, and Cloud would never have to worry about getting either of them in trouble. And before Luxord knew it, he would soon come to realize that everything he had hoped for in escaping was a waste of time.

"Anything else?" Luxord asked slowly. He still kept his eyes on the list. He wasn't going to deny that he did fear the older man. He knew absolutely nothing about cloud, and the man's lack of emotion, as well as inability to speak proper English, made it hard for Luxord to relate and learn from Cloud. Cloud didn't bother trying to have a real conversation with Luxord; he'd either write everything down or talk with Axel. He'd have to rely on hand and body movements, which Cloud barely produced.

"Tomorrow," Cloud said.

"Tomorrow?"

Cloud merely nod his head, not looking in Luxord's direction. He stared out into space.

What kind of killer was Cloud? He didn't look like someone who would react to screams and begging, but he didn't look like he'd personally enjoy it. His stoic, empty expression was just so different from Xigbar's. Xigbar enjoyed killing. Cloud probably did it because it was his job. That wasn't to say he hated brutally murdering his victims, just Cloud did it because it was duty. He probably felt nothing when he killed all those people. He was probably worse than Xigbar…at least Xigbar felt something, even if it was pleasure or joy.

Luxord wanted to know what sorts of horrors would await him tomorrow. Aqua had said he had been given the harder, stricter instructor. Cloud would not tolerate begging or pleading, and he certainly would not feel pity for those that he had tied up in one of those small, dark rooms. He would expect a clean, quick kill from Luxord. Just like Xigbar. But what would he do once he saw that Luxord couldn't handle these things? The site of blood staining concrete walls still haunted his mind, as well as the vivid images of torn flesh and spraying blood; Luxord couldn't perform any of the simplest actions. He had already had dealt with weapons being pointed at his face, and had gone through several almost death experiences. Xigbar had cut him. Cloud would cut him too. Luxord had no doubt about that.

The sounds of holes being punched into the wall caused Luxord to jump a bit in his seat. Cloud kept still, staring off into space, probably making calculations.

Luxord turned and stared into the hallway, trying to get some sort of view of his room. Axel wasn't putting videos in there, was he? Was sort of security system was being assembled?

"I though this was locks only," Luxord mumbled.

"Locks," Cloud said flatly.

"It sounds more like just locks," Luxord said worriedly. He frowned and looked over at Cloud. Harsh, emotionless eyes gleamed back at him. "I know it's none of my business…"

"It's not," Cloud said.

"…yes," Luxord said, feeling a bit of grief. "But I would like to know what sort of damage is being done in my home."

"Windows," Cloud replied, turning his attention to the television screen.

Luxord certainly doubted it was just windows.

He leaned a bit, staring at the mess piled on the coffee table. His eyes surveyed the collection of supposed threats and he tried to think of ways in which some of the items piled there were of real threat. Batteries? Well, perhaps if he had them installed in something, then they could be a threat. But Cloud had them sitting there on the table, all by their lonesome. He could see where wire would make a weapon, perhaps in strangulation, but the amount didn't seem like enough. What did Cloud see that he didn't? What made a few light bulbs dangerous? Why didn't Cloud remove all the knives in the kitchen, instead of goong through what looked like garbage that ought to have been thrown away a long time ago? Why was Cloud performing spring cleaning?

"It's not just windows," Luxord said bitterly.

Cloud grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels.

"You want to keep visitors away?"

The older man kept quiet. His expression didn't falter a bit as he kept changing channels, not even giving a small glance over in Luxord's direction.

"Don't trust me?"

No answer.

No, he was just like Xigbar. Cloud wouldn't dare answer all those questions, because of he did Luxord would be less in the dark. It was better that he guessed and kept guessing. Cloud didn't want a student who was too smart for his own good. He wanted someone who would obey orders, and was smart enough to complete them, but not someone who knew how to work around things. Xigbar ate off of fear, Cloud ate off of confusion.

Everyone had their own fetish.

Luxord smirked at the thought and almost chuckled, though he kept himself from going that far.

It had been awhile since he had felt calm enough to relax and smile. Smiling because he was thankful that he was still alive; it felt as though all of that had been nothing more than a nightmare. A part of Luxord really believed it was all over, and that the illusion he was currently living in at this moment was the life he had been living all along. He could easily forget that the dark dressed figure in his room had several weapons on him, one of them being his own gun. Luxord could easily pretend Axel wasn't installing some sort of surveillance devices in his bedroom, and would blame the sounds he heard on the neighbors.

What a wonderful little lie. It would only last for a night or so, with Cloud being eager to begin the training. Luxord was really behind. But until then he'd pretend all those horrors he had experienced were not real. He'd pretend the stitches on his hand were caused by something else, and that the there wasn't a dying boy in one of those empty, dark rooms. Luxord didn't really see a woman get brutally murdered in front of him. He wasn't threatened everyday. He wasn't ordered to go fuck the same guy who brought a gun up at him, who mentally and physically traumatized him.

None of that was real…

None of it.

"I'll give you a reason to cry," he heard Cloud hiss between his teeth.

Guess he was capable of complex emotion.

* * *

Cloud was twenty six years old, and he had a thirteen year old daughter. To Luxord, this was frightening news, but to everyone else, this was good. Wonderful. Cloud was a prodigy, and his genes were valuable. He had to have been twelve years old when his daughter was consummated. Twelve years old, and already he was a cold blooded murderer. And a father.

"You know how to hold weapons properly, right?" Yuffie asked.

Luxord turned to Cloud and nodded his head.

Cloud then began talking to Yuffie again. Luxord waited patiently, his eyes wandering about the rather large storage room. He had never seen so many weapons huddled together in one place. Cabinets and drawers full of all sorts of tools. Where did they all come from? Luxord's eyes locked on to the drawer at the very end staring at the bottles full of mysterious rocks and powders. He remembered the acids. These were all solids. What were they, he hadn't a clue. They had to be poisonous though, or were poisonous when mixed together. Maybe they were combustible?

"Luxord?"

Luxord looked back to Yuffie. It was so strange to be referred by his name again. Cloud wasn't as cold hearted as Xigbar. He wasn't used to it.

So much could change in just a few days. Luxord couldn't believe he had grown used to such treatment, and that something that had been so normal could become so foreign.

"Cloud says you're very far behind," Yuffie said in a somewhat worried tone. She gave a glance over to the older man and then back to Luxord. She was afraid of Cloud? Good. Luxord still remembered the pain that he had received from those stitches. His hand still ached. He wondered whether she remembered.

"I know," Luxord said, keeping his eyes on the girl. He watched Yuffie turn and mutter a few words to Clouds. He couldn't help but lift his gaze a bit, watching to see if Cloud's expression would change in the slightest. Those empty eyes worried him. Not as much as those yellow ones…but close enough.

"Improvement needed," he heard Cloud mutter. Luxord was suddenly approached by Cloud, and he felt his hand grab his shoulder. Two eyes leered at him, observing him carefully. Luxord didn't feel the need to back away or tear himself from Cloud's grasp. There wasn't even fear. "You never killed?"

"No," Luxord answered.

"Self defense?"

"Never," Luxord said defensively.

He felt the grip tighten just a bit. Luxord hoped it was for something other than anger or frustration.

Cloud then let go of Luxord, walking off to a table clustered with all sorts of blades. Yuffie stood where she was, silently staring at Cloud while making the occasional glance at Luxord. She seemed stressed. Luxord wished he knew why. He just watched as Cloud began to pick through knives, unsheathing them and determining whether or not he would use them.

There was so little he had really learned from Cloud. He was sure Aqua already knew that Cloud had some emotional issues. That sort of information would be absolutely useless to her.

He needed to come up with something though. Aqua was not a woman to patiently wait around. Luxord didn't want to help her, but in order for him to live, and hopefully get out of this predicament, he had to play along. That being said, he needed to find a permanent way of escaping…

They already knew where he lived. He couldn't just run back home and assume everything would be ok. Luxord actually needed to come into contact with someone he knew and tell them that Pyramid was reorganizing. He had a cellphone; he just needed time to call someone-alone. Of course, right after that he would have to make a run for it, assuming his calls cold be traced by another member. It was all so risky…

He was running out of time. Luxord knew this, he had thought about it over and over, without fail, but it wouldn't leave his mind. The longer he waited, the deeper he found himself trapped. Who wasn't to say Larxene was being watched right now? What would happen if he didn't start bringing a knife into another's flesh? Aqua wanted results, and no results meant people dying. But results meant people dying, just by his own hands. Luxord would feel responsible either way though. But what was worse? Letting someone else die, or killing them yourself? What about that Saix boy? Was he dead now? What did he feel about that? Imagine being locked in that air tight room, in the dark, inhaling the scent of your own blood and rotting flesh, day after day? Starving…dehydrating…dying slowly, in pain, all by your lonesome?

Doesn't that make you feel guilty? With all that…do you wish you had pulled the trigger?

Luxord thought about if for a few seconds. No.

He felt guilty about his answer, if only because he came to the conclusion that he'd rather be with Cloud than with Xigbar. True, if he had killed Saix he would have remained ignorant of Aqua's more interesting goals, and he would have been able to avoid any sort of sexual confrontation with Xigbar, but he still would have had to deal with the emotional and physical abuse. And if he had killed Saix then Xigbar would have raised the bar of impossible expectations. There might have been a day where Luxord would have been given a break from the torment, but it would have started all over again. He'd have to become more gruesome, colder, and darker when it came to his killings, and Luxord knew he wouldn't have been able to handle it. A mercy killing would have been one thing, but a murder was an entirely different story. Cloud was emotionless and hard to read, but at least he wasn't constantly threatening him. Luxord didn't feel the need to beg and plead…yet.

"Luxord."

Luxord looked to Cloud.

Yuffie was at the door now, her eyes peering at the two and her hand held on to the wall.

Cloud began to pace towards the door, his belt now hoisting new weapons. Luxord silently followed, already knowing what was going to happen. Training right? That was what he needed to do.

Yuffie ran off into the long hallways, making an abrupt turn and disappearing from Luxord's sight. He looked over at Cloud, who was walking ahead of him; either not noticing or not caring about Yuffie. Cloud couldn't get the message across well enough without aide. Luxord doubted he was going to write everything out in notes for him today. He didn't say anything though, and Luxord continued to follow Cloud.

He looked around the halls, trying to make out certain things, little details that would help him recognize where he was. He desperately needed to pinpoint around this labyrinth. Where were the exits? He wished he had paid more attention when he had escaped Xigbar, but had been in such a panic. Everything looked the same, and it was supposed to. Luxord knew it was so no one could escape the place. Aside from a few cameras there really wasn't anything that each hallway apart. One would have to memorize the doors; certain ones had locks on them while others didn't. Luxord was sure this was the pattern, along with the number of hallways given. If he could count out the rows, the doors, and then learn which ones had so many unlocked doors versus locked doors, then he knew he'd be able to better maneuver through the hideout.

Both he and Cloud stopped in front of a locked door.

Luxord waited for Cloud to open the door. Instead, Cloud pulled out a small clear bag. Luxord stared at it carefully, seeing the small earplugs that were inside. Cloud then removed one of the sheathed knives and handed offered it too Luxord, along with the earplugs. Luxord looked down at the two articles and took them into his possession, wondering and worrying over why he had been given them. The hand knife was decent sized, and it could most definitely kill someone. But the earplugs bothered him the most. Luxord looked up and stared at Cloud, waiting to hear why he had been given these items.

When he saw Cloud pull out a long blue fabric, he felt the answer come to him.

"Don't move," Cloud said, approaching him, the blindfold at hand. Luxord winced, but kept his tongue, not wanting to oppose. Blindfold, earplugs, and a weapon; it was an ugly combination that Luxord didn't feel comfortable with.

Luxord closed his eyes as the rough fabric rubbed against his eyes. He felt the blindfold wrap around his head-tight. It felt constricting, but Luxord had grown used to such sensations being brought upon him. He tried to open his eyes, even knowing that he wouldn't be able to see, but found it more difficult. It was too tight and too close to his skin; Luxord didn't want to ruin his eyes with might be filthy fabric.

"Bag." Hearing Cloud's voice startled him.

Luxord opened the palm of his hand, understanding what was going to happen next. Cloud took the small plastic bag from him, and Luxord could hear Cloud remove the earplugs from it. The blindfold was roughly lifted on the sides, not enough for Luxord to see, but enough to shove the first one in his ear. Before Luxord could even hiss from the pain Cloud pulled the fabric down and covered it. A whole half of him was now death. Luxord couldn't help but go into panic mode from this mere thought.

"What are we doing?" he asked in the calmest tone he could muster.

"Defense," cloud answered. It sounded so far away. "Protect you."

"Me?" Luxord asked. His voice trembled just a bit. "From what?"

"Everything," Cloud answered. "Two knives. One for you; one for me."

Luxord felt his body go cold. He couldn't see a damn thing, and he wouldn't be able to hear either.

"Just defend," Cloud said. "Thrust, twist…all up to you."

"You want me to stab at you?" Luxord asked.

"I have my weapon," Cloud said.

"You'll stab me?"

Luxord had just asked without thinking. He regretted asking almost immediately.

"No."

Cloud sounded rather calm and sure.

"The why have one?" Luxord asked, his tone still hurt and confused.

"Defense," Cloud answered.

What the hell kind of answer was that? Could a hand knife provide good enough defense? For some reason Luxord didn't think he was being lied to, but there had to be something going on. There was more to it. Cloud had a knife for a reason. Was it to taunt him? Maybe he wanted Luxord to attack him…wanted to get something out of him.

"Don't remove."

Fear?

Luxord felt cloud roughly pull up the blindfold on his left side and placed the earplug in the same harsh manner as before.

And then there was complete silence. Luxord couldn't hear anything around him. His heart raced as forced his eyes open, desperately looking around despite the pain the fabric brought to the sensitive membrane. He felt a hand grab on to his wrist, nearly causing him to jump. Luxord ought to have stabbed him at that point. Right then his fingers began to feel the leather sheath that held in the knife.

There was a muffled sound on his right side. It took Luxord several seconds of guessing before he figured it to be the sounds of the door being unlocked and opened. If it was loud enough, then he could hear it. Cloud barely spoke to begin with. What would happen if he stabbed the man? Wasn't that what Cloud wanted?

Luxord felt a hand press against his back, pushing him into the room. He stumbled a bit, trying desperately to adjust without visual or hearing aid, and almost fell as he searched for some sort of foundation. Luxord rested himself on the wall as soon as he made contact with it, letting his hands trace the knife in his hands as he wondered whether he ought to unsheathe it now. He knew Cloud would have no problem attacking him. Luxord slowed his breathing down as he tried to listen for any other sounds. Of course he heard nothing.

He knew he was in the room though. The air was warming, more condensed from being trapped in the small space, and it had that stale taste to it. Luxord didn't hear the sound of the door closing, which meant the door, was probably still open. There was no real means of escape though. He didn't know which direction the exit was, and he knew trying to leave would only get him into trouble.

Ok, now he was somewhat afraid.

Cloud could see. Cloud could hear too. Luxord turned his head, wishing he knew where the man was. How was he supposed to defend himself exactly? On simple intuition? Luxord didn't believe in that instinctual crap-not if he lost two of his most important sense.

There came a soft muffle, almost a ringing sound. Luxord froze in dead silence as he listened to the sounds. It tickled his ears. It wasn't coming from his own mind…but from across the room? Luxord tried to think of what it could be, knowing it had to rather loud in order for him to pick it up. Luxord stood himself up straight, letting the weapon from its containment and pointing it out in the direction of the noise. As soon as it was high enough, the sounds dwindled. Luxord only grew more anxious.

The knife. Against the wall. That's what he had heard.

Luxord took a step forward. He was defenseless no matter where he was, but it was better he at least make an attempt to appear as though he was trying to improve. He wasn't being asked to kill anyone, just defend himself. Maybe that was it? Cloud had asked if he had killed in defense; perhaps this was the mans response to his answer. Luxord thought about it as he took another step. Killing in self defense was a whole other thing, and Luxord was sure he would be able to do it on his own, if the circumstances were right, right? It was Cloud too, a sociopath, someone that the world wouldn't miss. Cloud was testing his ability to attack in self defense. One little step at a time; that was it. Cloud knew he wouldn't kill on his own, so he was making small steps in order to get the killer instinct out. And the chances of it working were pretty good. There was a lot for Cloud to use. Luxord was trapped, and he felt nothing more than hatred for the group using him. He knew teasing him would only strike more fear and anger, and he knew chances were Luxord wouldn't mind attacking him on his own…

Luxord felt something pass by him, rubbing against his shoulder. He hurriedly turned in the direction and pointed his weapon out, trying to look threatening. He breathed hard as he heard and felt nothing. He retracted his arm and forced himself to breath slowly.

He had to gain better control! If Cloud was trying to get him to attack him out of anger or hatred, then he lost. Luxord had to remind himself not to just attack. Cloud's goal was to get him to be more like the rest of the members; Luxord's was to remain emotionally and mentally human. No, he really needed to act out of mere defense. Much easier said than done though; defending yourself without knowing what was going on around you was difficult to achieve.

Luxord took another step forward, and as he did he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He didn't have much time to react as he felt himself being pushed to the side, causing him to stumble and almost fall to the floor. Luxord luckily was able to balance himself out before letting that happen to him. His heart still skipped several beats as he tried to figure out what had just happened. All he knew was that he hadn't suffered any injuries, aside from the usual emotional.

Luxord straightened himself out, taking slow, deep breathes as he turned himself around. Almost immediately after doing so he felt something brush against his leg. Luxord jumped this time, making sure to move away from whatever was making contact with him. It wasn't enough though, and soon he tripped over what he assumed to be Cloud's leg as it continued to get in his way. This time Luxord did fall to the floor. He had his arms out though, so his contact with the cool flooring wasn't too embarrassingly painful. His grasp on the knife tightened incredibly as his knees met with the concrete, and heart raced faster as he contemplated over what had just happened to him.

Cloud was pushing him around. Just pushing him around, not attacking him with the hand knife. Perhaps Cloud was being honest when he said he was only going to use the knife in defense. Of course, this brought to question why Luxord would need a knife in the first place, but Luxord didn't have time, or the energy to think hard on it. Luxord just counted his small blessing as he tried to get up from the floor, moving slowly in case Cloud decided to act again.

How big was the room? Luxord hurriedly backed to the wall, letting his free hand guide him to a corner as he debated over his current setting. In order to come into contact with Cloud he would need to guess where the man was, where he would move to, and how he would defend himself. A smaller room meant they'd easily be able to meet up with one another. A larger room meant Cloud could move around more and decide when to move on him and attack. Chances were, Luxord was in a larger room. Cloud could control the outlook better, he could choose when to attack, stalk him from a few inches in silence, and then jump back before Luxord could decide a move of his own.

A larger room meant more surprises.

Luxord grimaced as he stretched both his arms out against the wall, trying to find out how far he was from a particular corner. He was quick about it, retracting his arms back in once he realized he was nowhere near a corner of the room. Also, he didn't want to give Cloud another chance to mess with him. Luxord was sure Cloud was watching and evaluating him, trying to learn more about his thought process as he struggled, just as Luxord was attempting with him. He personally didn't mind showing off his capabilities to Cloud, however he'd rather not have the man come to some sort of decision as to how tough the next level of training out to be.

Luxord made his way to what he assumed was the entrance, his free hand trailing the wall as he continued to feel for an end. He needed to get an image of the room, and he knew Cloud knew this. Luxord knew better than to head for the door, if he was actually headed to it…and if the door was even open. Cloud had to know this as well. He just had to.

Luxord took another step a felt something prick against his neck, feeling a small, hot pain run through him. Luxord stopped where he was, not even allowing himself to take a breath as he felt the tip of the knife glide against his bare skin. It felt cold. And thin. A bit too thin for a hand knife. Luxord didn't think too much about it. He didn't feel blood run down, but Luxord wasn't going to wait and see if Cloud would change his mind. His heart was pounding as he suddenly felt the bladed weapon press against his cheek, putting unwanted pressure against his skin. The old cut, his hand; the very though of getting another mark burned deep within his mind as he gripped the knife hard in his hand. Cloud wouldn't mind cutting his face or any part of his body.

Luxord swung his arm out, and the sensation of stainless steel that had been molesting his face vanished.

He gasped, taking in precious air as soon as he figured himself to be safe. Cloud had to be a few steps away, rethinking a new strategy as how to approach him. Not that he had to worry too much about it. Cloud did have an advantage. He was cheating, he had to be cheating. That was not a knife.

But still…

Luxord had attacked, though it was in self defense. But he was pissed, angered, and very afraid. He needed to keep calm, and he was anything but calm.

_Fuck._

Luxord swung again, this time out of frustration.

He had no idea what was going on!

And now he was scared. Very scared. Cloud could have slit his neck, cut up his face, or something else. He couldn't think of it all; he couldn't even think straight.

And Cloud was _cheating_!

Luxord felt air rush through, hitting his face and causing him to panic. He yanked himself away from where he stood, going in no particular direction as he tried to escape the man. Luxord didn't make it very far in his plight though. He was grabbed once again and pulled away from his destination. Luxord fought a bit, trying to use his weight against Cloud, hoping it would be enough for him to let go. He didn't want to have to use his weapon against the man. He felt himself continuing to be pulled away from the center, until he was let go, thrown back to the wall. Luxord hissed as air was forced out of him, the hard concrete hitting his head and back. He dropped the knife.

This was anything but pleasant.

Luxord stared out into darkness. He was being bossed around, tossed and teased, and he was sure Cloud was enjoying it. He didn't know where this conclusion of his came from, since there were probably other reasons, but Luxord was nearing the end of what little patience he had for this game. What was cloud trying to get him to do? He kept pushing him around in random directions, and he'd try to get him to defend, or was it supposed to be attacking? Luxord didn't know anymore. His body was tried and sore and he had had his fill of the day. He had missed whatever the hell Cloud was trying to get him to learn. Luxord certainly didn't feeling like searching for the knife he had dropped either. Cloud was definitely harder to crack, though Luxord had learned a few things from this experience. He couldn't see Cloud, but he was sure there had to be some pleasure in being able to control him and determine where he would go. Cloud liked this; he liked what he was doing right now.

He let his hands move to the side of his head, feeling the thin material that connected to the ear plugs. Luxord knew he could better determine what was going on through sound. He could make due without seeing, but sound was something he desperately needed. Once again, cold steal make its mark and Luxord felt the tip of it press against him, this time in the middle of his chest. He halted, holding his breath again as he felt his hands shake just a bit. He slowly raised both his hands up, trying to show his predator if a teacher that he wasn't cheating. Even with both hands up, he felt more pressure as the sharp object poked his chest, pushing through fabric and pressing into his skin. Luxord whimpered, feeling the sharp end pricking his flesh; sure of himself that blood was going to soon leak out from him. The pain then eased, the pressure easing away from Luxord. He shuddered, lowering his arms and waiting for some sort of sign, be it punishment, which the training would be continued, or forced to end.

Luxord waited his heart racing and beating hard.

He felt something brush against his hand. Luxord recognized what it was and obediently took his dropped weapon back in his grasp. Luxord was sure he was saying something, asking the man why the two of them were doing this and what purpose could it serve him, but Luxord couldn't hear his owns words, and for that he wasn't sure if they had ever left his lips or not, or they were heard at all.

"I don't like this game."

Somehow he knew these words made it out. Although he couldn't hear them, Luxord could feel them leave his mind and exit out in sound.

"This training…?"

Luxord was sure he was alone now. Cloud had backed off and was hidden somewhere in the room. And Luxord was back to square one. He had no idea what was going on around him, and he knew he would be stuck this way.

"Cloud?"

Luxord wasn't even sure why he was going on. Why was he talking when he would never hear the answers?

"Where are you?"

His grip on the knife tightened up, so much it burned in his grasp.

If he moved toward the center, he would be pushed back into the wall. If he didn't so anything, he would be threatened, and possibly attacked. If Luxord did anything, then he would be attacked.

Cloud was messing with him.

Aqua said something about him making progress, no? What was he supposed to do? The man who gave him freedom, be it in the form of true entrapment, was he really supposed to go and just stab him? It seemed like the only option. Cloud was doing this on purpose. He made sure he had all the senses, all the advantages, and he disabled Luxord from relying on the most used ones.

The man was trying to frustrate him. Luxord was supposed to get upset, and was supposed to want to attack.

Cloud won; technically. Luxord was angry, afraid, and wanted to be able to protect himself…no matter what the costs. If anything, he was more annoyed with what he was going through than anything else. Cloud wasn't like Xigbar; he didn't point a gun at him while threatening to use the one in his hand. Cloud was giving him an initiative, just like Xigbar, but through other means.

Still, something seemed a bit off.

Luxord quickly made his way to what he figured was the center, the direction he had been continuously pushed away from. Was that where Cloud stood? He didn't know, but it seemed like a good place to start. Luxord wanted to get this training done and over with; pass or fail. Hopefully Aqua would be a bit more patient in his duty to learn from Cloud.

Was Cloud more or a perfectionist, or would he go insane over losing some sort of power?

Luxord lifted his hand up a bit, letting it shake a bit as he let it closer to the cloth tied around his eyes. He didn't have to force it to tremble.

Just as he had hoped, a hand roughly grabbed on to his wrist. Luxord jumped a little, but quickly reacted. Cloud didn't like it when others had control, and now Luxord was going to use this to his advantage. If Cloud really wanted to awaken some sort of carnal instinct, or frustration, or whatever the fuck it was called, then Luxord would go ahead and give it to him. Luxord, with all the strength he could muster, pulled Cloud towards him. He doubted Cloud would attack him, and chances were he'd attempt to just defend or break away from him; chances were he'd do the latter. Cloud wouldn't have to defend, not when he could raise a sharp object in his direction and scare Luxord away. It would be another show of dominance, and Cloud would still get what he wanted from Luxord, unless he expected Luxord to do something other than submit. And if that was the case…

Luxord swung the bladed weapon, aiming, as best as he could, towards where he figured Cloud stood. He hoped for some sort of contact, of only just a little; not enough to lead to a fatality, but enough to lead Cloud away.

And he felt it.

The moment he felt some resistance, the strange vibrations and feeling of a knife tearing through cloth and puncturing skin; Luxord pulled himself away from Cloud. And at that moment, he felt Cloud break away from him, letting his wrist go and getting away from the other. Luxord took several steps back, his free hand touching the tip of the knife and frowning when he felt wet-fresh blood- covering it. His jaw dropped a bit as he tried to think straight, wondering if he had gone deeper than what he should have. The knife was sticky and warm, and his fingers rubbing and moving the blood around made it hard to determine where the blood actually ended. His head began to ache as he suddenly found himself waiting for Cloud. What if he actually hurt the man-more than what he intended to?

A cut to his leg then answered his question.

Luxord hissed, dropping to the floor as he felt hot pain rush through his body. His leg, first felt cold, then went ablaze in stinging madness as he grabbed on to it, holding it and instinctively trying to stop what little blood from escaping. Luxord could barely feel any moisture; it was more of a flesh wound if anything, probably even a graze. He kept his weapon though, tightly gripped as he tended to his wound, because he knew one hit couldn't possibly be enough-

There was another searing, freezing pain; this time in his arm. The arm that held the knife. The arm that he had kept a distance away from his own body while he kept the other close…consoling himself. Luxord gasped, retracting his arm back to him, barely managing to keep hold of the knife in his hands. This one, although quick and clean, was deeper. Luxord grabbed on to his arm, whining a bit as he caused him appendage to contract in agony, and felt warm blood soak his clothes. His free hand was soon covered in a thing layer of sticky red blood, and the knife he held was probably dripping with red now.

Wonderful red.

Luxord felt those images pop up in his head as he remained that scene in his head. All that blood, coming out of one human, and now he was leaking blood. He was practically covered in it.

Oh God.

Oh, merciful God, why?

Luxord felt something, someone hover above him. He wasn't sure what sort of thought of instinct brought up this idea, but he knew he still wasn't alone. Cloud was there, right behind him, and he was going to hurt him. He was going to get back for the cut, for being tricked. How dare he be outsmarted by some plain, ordinary man? Luxord was going to get hurt…he needed to do something.

Without another through, Luxord moved; his wet, stressed arm aiming at what he thought was Cloud. He hit nothing, only feeling air rush by his face.

And then he panicked.

Luxord stood up, his whole body trembling in fear and anticipation.

Where was he?

Luxord blinked, remembering that he had a blindfold covering his sight, and felt his heart beat slow down just a bit. It ought to have skipped a few. Just because he could give up at any moment didn't save him from a damn thing. Cloud was pissed off, or at least bothered by what had gone on. He had to be, Luxord had all these cuts and gashes added to him.

Luxord took a step, to some sort of unknown direction. It was forward. He remained still, trying to think straight as he carefully listened to any small sounds that might be produced. He was so close to just quitting, were it not for the fact that it could mean a limb. Xigbar threatened it, and if Cloud was stricter then chances were he'd actually do it.

What was Aqua thinking? Did she really think he would actually make it through these horrendous games of murder and mayhem? He couldn't stand Xigbar, and he had almost been killed were it not for her stopping his would be death. Cloud didn't seem like something that could be stopped, even if Aqua were here to protect him.

And yet Luxord still wasn't as afraid as he ought to be. He was blinded, and perhaps it was this reason that he was still standing, even though his arm was dripping blood. He just couldn't see the horrors befalling him. Luxord couldn't see it, so he was just fine with it. Like his very home becoming a prison. It was so sick, and it was spilling out in front of him, the sad, pathetic truth that was his life. He couldn't handle it when it faced him, when he could see and hear the sounds of a living human being murdered in front of him, but in a world of silence and darkness, it wasn't nearly as bad. Luxord was still afraid, but he wasn't close to passing out as he had been before.

And he was obedient…

Look who was wearing the damn earplugs.

Luxord took another step, his breathing almost completely calm. Cloud was taking his time, perhaps watching in annoyance or curiosity to see what he would do next. Would Luxord attack again, and if so, what approach would he take? He couldn't begin to think of what could be going through Cloud's mind.

He would attack him though, right?

If it meant ending the game, them he would. Luxord knew Cloud was more than capable of protecting himself from a clumsy, miscalculated stab. Worst case scenario would be him just grabbing the blade with his bare hands. Thinking hard about it, Luxord wasn't sure why he had been so nervous about it before. And if he did recall, he had come to the moral decision that killing one of them would be less of an evil than killing an innocent civilian.

And as if on cue, Luxord felt something move from behind.

He didn't give a moments hesitation before swiping. Luxord didn't feel anything, he didn't hit anything. He opened his mouth a bit, wanting to say something, but no words escaped.

He could taste the copper in the air. Luxord felt his stomach churn a bit as his arm began to remind him that it was cut and bleeding. How long did he have before the wound clotted, if at all? Would he pass out? And what would happen if he did?

Luxord inched his way forward, taking notice that he hadn't been pushed or dragged in some other direction. He couldn't be heading towards a wall; otherwise he would have come into contact already. Cloud no longer seemed to care about him being in the middle. But then, that would mean he had been wrong about the man. Power certainly won't the top priority here for Cloud, though it still had to play a main part. But if he was wrong, then that meant there was definitely more to this than he first figured. He was still lagging behind. Luxord couldn't keep doing this to himself! He needed to try to think outside what may be normal, especially when dealing with psychos.

Another step. Luxord stopped where he stood, lowering his head a bit.

It was just so… _quiet_. Did Cloud leave?

Luxord felt as though ages had passed already since he had made contact with the other. The blood that soaked his clothes was getting cold.

Time was stretching, that was it.

One more step.

Or maybe this was another test. Maybe there was something more to this defensive strategy. Cloud had more than just a knife on him, right? And the room was too big, or was it too small? Luxord couldn't seem to remember it all.

…

He missed everyone. He missed seeing everyone perform their boring jobs. Luxord missed visiting Larxene during the day and feeding her attention, doing whatever he could to stay just a bit longer as he waited for Xemnas to leave his office and then feed him the attention that he so desperately craved from the man. Luxord missed being able to hide in his office and bury himself under the stresses of other people, reminding him that things could always be worse and that he should be very thankful he had it easy, and thankful that they paid him so much. More than a week being trapped in dark, warm rooms, filled with air that tasted like stale blood, as well as sick people whole laughed at death and killed other people for entertainment, taunting him and torturing him, trying to brainwash him and get him to be just like them; it was very stressful. Luxord never realized how easy he had it up until now. He had joked about one of his crazies stalking him and threatening him, and in regular conversations shared between Larxene and alcohol, but everything he was experiencing now made that joke look like a walk through the park. They expected him to be a crazy now. No more nights full of worry over a possible hangover, and oh how he would miss those nights that he had once dread…now he had to sleep with exhaustion and nightmares full of blood and screams and faces of people he had watched die in front of him, or those who were dying because of him.

Luxord could feel moisture build up around his eyes. He really wanted to kill them. If anybody deserved to die, it had to be these people. But he was such a coward, he wasn't even sure he would be able to act on it if the moment ever came.

Luxord made a few more steps in his unknown direction. His mind was becoming a mess. His morals were twisting up, and although he refrained from killing the innocent he was lavishing over killing others, when the time seemed to call for it. His selfishness was becoming more apparent. Maybe he wasn't who he thought he was. Maybe, just maybe, he was just like everyone else.

Normal. Weak. Swayed by simple emotions and instincts.

But then, that was ok, right? It was ok that he was relatable to something, even if it was general human population that he was comparing himself to? He wasn't some genius that had a special thought process, who could read minds and actions and determine whom he was dealing with. He was no psychic, no real special person. But at least he wasn't a perverted killer. If being special brought him here, if being above average meant butchering the masses, than he'd rather be another simple minded slob, mindlessly doing his work and going home to mindlessly eat and fuck before going to bed and starting thing over in that pointless, never ending cycle. Because those people live in wonderful ignorance from things like this…

Things like this. Things were right becomes wrong and smile are produced by tears, and rape is just part of the job in order to get some woman at the top. And stitches are done without drugs and being a faggot means a justified beating before being killed, along with everyone else who dare choose to be born different than what was chosen to be acceptable. And these tears running down the face are weaknesses running out from your body, and everything will be ok if you just listen to what they say, and questions will lead to pain because only smart alecks ask question-Luxord, only smart alecks who deserve to be hit ask stupid question!

!

Luxord raised his head up as he felt a body brush against his side. He stood, feeling it move against his sore, swollen arm, rubbing the cloth against his sticky skin and sending the message to his brain; "attack".

Cloud.

Luxord didn't even have to think twice about it. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body as he swung his arm with all his might, even with the knowledge that he would miss and only humiliate himself, targeting the body that was standing next to him. Even if he did actually hit Cloud, he was sure there would be some sort of retaliation, and that would only mean an end to all of this. Luxord couldn't handle another blow to his body, especially a stab wound. Cloud probably couldn't either, but that was well beside the point, very well besides-

And then the knife made impact.

Luxord's eyes widened as he felt his hands brush against skin, actual skin, his finger tips touching warm flesh, before the weight of his body pushed the knife in further. Then his hand covered the side of a bare torso, warm and covered in gooseflesh, both his hands and the body trembling and shaking.

The knife felt stiff in his grip. Muscle and fat was trapping it, tightening and contracting around it, making it hard for Luxord to try to pull it away. He let his free hand touch the wound, feeling it jerk about and move away from him. This was not Cloud…

_Or maybe…_

Luxord felt air ease out between his lips. His eyes watered his mind racing about as he tried to reconfigure everything he had thought up so far about the blonde. Everything, from the moment he first met the man, in a desperate attempt to pull everything together. Luxord's hand still tightly gripped the handle of the knife. And he could now feel it move a bit in his hand as the body….the person moved about, racked in pain and surprise and desperation to get away from it all. Cloud cheated…

_Or, just maybe…_

Luxord let go of the knife, taking several steps back before falling to the floor. He breathed hard, his chest heaving up and down as he let his hand up to cover his ears. He couldn't hear what was going on, nor could he see, but he already knew, and he could feel the muffled screams inside of him, and see the tears and face full of pain and agony as the person swung about.

He stabbed someone.

Luxord's hands sank to cover his face. The dried up blood rubbed against his face as he felt his fingers curl up against his forehead. The cloth covering his sight was soaked.

Or maybe Cloud wanted to keep Luxord away from the center for a reason other than simple power manipulation. Because maybe the center of the room contained a human being? And Luxord discovering this too early during training would ruin everything. Maybe Cloud had everything under control from the beginning, and power, although fun to have, was the least of Cloud's main objectives. Maybe all Cloud wanted to do was to get Luxord to actually use aggression, and to see who well it could be performed in the most raw of conditions. He pushed him around, taunted him, and made it seem like a power hungry game, when it was all just to get Luxord riled up and more likely to attack- be it in self defense or actual rage. And Cloud knew what to expect, because Aqua had told him about Luxord. He knew how to treat Luxord, so that he could trick him into playing the game. The center, a wonderful place to keep a body. It wasn't too hard to believe that he found someone, captured them, drugged them perhaps, stripped them naked, and then situate them right in the middle of the room. Luxord could easily imagine a room with chains that could perform this task. It was so perfect. Cloud was sent in order to get the job done…and that was what he intended to do. Cloud was nothing like Xigbar. Cloud was his own man…and that man relied on trickery and stealth, rather than brute force and fear.

And Luxord fell for it.

A person…walking to discover they were trapped in a room incapable of moving or freeing themselves, tied up or chained, forced to hang and wait in the dark until the door finally opened. And the first thing they had to see, was a mad, blindfolded and death, not able to see or hear his pleas. And they had to watch him and Cloud, swing knifes at each other, always getting too close to him or her, always threatening the fragile body of theirs with a sharp blade. How horrible it must have felt to watch this, helpless to do anything to protect themselves from the inevitable. And the Luxord decided to go and attack, what that must have been like from the person's point of view, and then to be stabbed in the side! The knife…it had to be several inches long. Long enough to puncture an organ, and to cause such indescribable misery and pain to that person. And now…they were hanging there, swinging around, trying to get the knife out of their weak body, blood possibly filling their inside…

"C-Cloud…."

And there he was….

"C-Cloud, please…" Luxord pleaded. His voice was so very weak.

He still had the blindfold on. He couldn't take it off, not now. He didn't want to be a part of it. Luxord didn't want to see what he had done; he didn't want to hear those cries and pleads.

What if the person was dying, bleeding to death or drowning in their own blood? Luxord couldn't muster up any courage to see this. He just couldn't.

…

…

_It was an accident._

"Cloud!" Luxord called. "I…don't want to be here…"

Yes, it was all an accident. Luxord didn't do any of this on purpose! It was Cloud. Luxord could never kill an innocent person; he could never stab an innocent person. Cloud led him to do this. He was just as much the victim in this situation. Luxord…he was still innocent. He wasn't a murderer.

"It's over…" He said. He felt a shattered smile form on his face as he looked up. He had a feeling he wasn't alone. "I got it done…right?" He felt himself hiccup, more tears soaking through the wet cloth. "I can go, right? Please? Cloud…I don't want to be here…"

He wasn't a murderer.

_Just keep telling yourself that. It'll sink in…and you'll believe it soon enough._

* * *

This was one of the harder ones. I actually did edit this chapter, if only because the original was pretty choppy (though this is only a minor step up, in my opinion).

I'm sorry I've been gone so long. A lot happened. I'd rather not talk about it, but you may ask about it in a PM (only), if you would like to know. Honestly, if does feel great that this story got to be updated, finally, after all this time. Please tell me what you think. I'll do my best to respond.

Thank you.


End file.
